Life Is No Fairy Tale
by XLucyInTheSkyX
Summary: A 23 year old med student from England and studying at Johns Hopkins gets her Hogwarts letter...only Hogwarts is a fictional school from the critically acclaimed Harry Potter saga. What will she do when she is transported to that magical land? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so be gentle with me. I'm going to make it as authentic as possible though using the seven books, eight movies, and the Harry Potter Wiki as my guide through the universe as well as Pottermore. So bear with me. I haven't seen very many stories of a person getting transported into the Harry Potterverse so I decided to make one myself. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review!**

* * *

Ch. 1

My Hogwarts Letter

 _"Everyone noticed that all the others' faces had gone very white. "I felt just the same," said Edmund in a breathless voice . "As if I were being dragged along. A most frightful pulling- ugh! It's beginning again...Look sharp!" shouted Edmund. "This is magic..." -_ C.S. Lewis _Prince Caspian_

* * *

I shuffled to my mailbox on autopilot as I got ready that fateful morning. I grabbed the stack of envelopes and magazines and made my way back to my apartment building. I was a twenty three year old med student with four flat mates and thousands of dollars in student loans, the downside of being smart enough to get into Johns Hopkins but not being smart enough to get a scholarship. And although I worked hard there were hundreds of others who worked just as hard and maybe even harder. They weren't kidding when they said medicine was a competitive field. As the victim of many sabotage attempts the cold hard truth slapped me quite solidly in the face.

It was only with a ruthless attitude and no short amount of cunning that I got to where I was now; third in my class and lined up for the most prestigious internship in neurology and psychology. I had made many sacrifices to get to be where I was. I sacrificed my friends, my life, hell even my physical appearance to get to the top. I had what seemed to be permanent dark circles staining my alabaster skin. I was much to skinny and my hair; ugh don't even get me started. My pride and joy and once bouncy, shiny, ebony curls were now limp and lackluster and seemed perpetually tangled. But hey that's stress for you, the silent killer.

In the end though, it would have all been worth it. I would have a stunning career that paid handsomely. I would once again have time to get myself in the shape I once was and maybe find a boyfriend. Yes, it would all have been worth it. The sleepless nights, the hours of studying, the enemies, all the bullshit I've had to deal with all these years would have been worth it.

"Good morning!" A voice called shocking me out of my reverie. My hand was still resting on the doorknob to my apartment building from when I went to open the door several minutes ago.

I simply waved at the man who was walking two rather hyper black labs, and went into the lobby.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, how are you this _oh so wonderful_ morning?" François asked from behind his desk. The sarcasm dripping from his words as he sifted through his own stack of envelopes.

"Just as good as every other day, Frankie." I responded with equal sarcasm. François was my very grumpy French landlord. 59 years old and stout he reminded me of a sarcastic puffer fish from his fat cheeks to his prickly demeanor. We got along famously.

"How I loath that ridiculous English nickname," He sighed taking a peek at me from over his square lenses. "You look horrid as usual." He sneered as if he was commenting on the heavy grey clouds outside.

"Ah tais-toi. Est-ce que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire? Ou _avez_ -vous à faire de ma vie misérable." I answered in my best French.

François smirked at me and took off his glasses. "You've improved." I couldn't help but smile smugly at his commendation. He put his glasses back on and returned to his papers. "Nonetheless, your pronunciation was sloppy and your grammar left much to be desired."

I sighed and walked past him to the elevator. "Shove it up your arse François."

"Au revoir petite salope." I heard him say as the elevator doors shut in front of me. I frowned at my reflection in the elevator. It was one of those elevators that had mirrors on every surface save the floor, which was black marble. François was right I did look horrid. I ran my fingers through my hair in an effort to tame the bird's nest sat upon my head but it was no use. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open revealing a rather stunning man. He had long brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jeans and his head and shoulders were bent inwards as if he were trying to appear smaller, because he in fact was at least 6'2 if not taller.

Damn. I thought. Of course I would bump into a ridiculously hot guy while I looked like hell itself.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me…" I jumped out of the way when I realized that I had been blocking the doors.

"Sorry." I blushed while I kicked myself internally. Just don't look at him, If you don't look at him you won't have to speak to-

"Hi um, I'm Alex." He introduced himself.

Double damn.

"Lucia Anderson." I replied. "But you can call my Lucy."

He nodded and leaned against the wall in the cramped elevator. When we reached my floor I hastily made my way out but not before I crashed into Alex sending my mail fluttering through the air.

"Oh, bollocks." I cursed.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized as he got down on the floor to help me pick up my mail.

"Don't be, it's my fault." I said hastily, I had enough embarrassment that morning. I stood up and he handed me the rest of my mail.

"I'll see you around I guess?" He asked, maybe a little hopefully. But the moment had been ruined enough for me. I couldn't stand looking like a fool.

I just gave him a tight smile and left. Soon the elevator closed and he was gone, I sighed and opened the door to my flat. I was greeted by the smell of eggs and hollandaise sauce as well as the usual hustle and bustle.

"Did you get the mail?" My flat mate Julia, a petite ginger, asked. She pulled the mail out of my hands and walked off.

"Good morning to you too." I grumbled. The other girls were having breakfast in our small kitchen. As I mentioned before I lived with four other girls. Julia, Andrea, Kylie, and Dana. The girl that I was probably closest too was Andrea. The rest of us just tolerated each other. I walked up to the island where Andrea had left breakfast for us. She was a fourth year Culinary Arts major and damn was she good. In front of me were five plates of traditional eggs benedict as well as a bowl with mixed fruits for dessert. I grabbed a plate and took my seat with the others.

"So what's on the agenda today girls?" Dana asked. A History major, she acted as a pseudo mother to us all. She made sure we did our laundry and all that rot as well as made sure that Kylie and Julia didn't stay out all night partying, they both majored in communications, whatever the hell _that_ meant.

"Kylie and I are going shopping," Julie said sorting through the mail and tossing us our respective envelopes and magazines.

Andrea smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, Of course they were going shopping. Dana frowned but let it slide.

"How about you two?" She asked. Andrea was quick to answer, "I'm visiting my parents for the weekend. We're going to our Chesapeake lake house."

"I'm studying-" They all cut me off with a groan.

"Honestly Lucy, you have a problem." Kylie sighed sipping her orange juice. "It's your birthday!"

"I have exams in a month!" I protested.

"Yeah a month that's plenty of time for you to study." Kylie pointed out. "It won't kill you to take a break for once in your life."

"It very well might." I grumbled stubbornly.

"Oh get over it Lu," Julie said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Go out to a party get crazy, take one day off. We can get you all dolled up and maybe you'll find a cute guy." She winked.

"Yeah, I'm not really feeling it guys. You go, I'll be fine. I promise." I said picking up my plate of half finished breakfast. I had lost my appetite.

"Oh don't be like that." Andrea sighed. I just picked up my mail, "Have fun girls." I called back at them as I headed to my room. I locked the door behind me and sure enough I heard the scraping of chairs as they got up and got ready to leave. I sighed when the last of their chattering faded away and the door to our flat was closed and locked.

I tossed my mail on my bed and chose my clothes for the day. I pulled out a blue button down shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans as well as my favourite blue converse. I took them into the shared bathroom along with my toiletries. I first brushed my hair making sure to get all of the tangles out leaving my hair wavy rather than its usual messy beach curls. I then brushed my teeth quickly and hopped into the shower. I decided that today I would do a spa day which in Lucyland meant wash my hair _and_ shave. Oooh. I thought sarcastically. Maybe the girls were right, I should just take the day off to recuperate. God knows I needed it.

You know what, yes, today is my day. I'm going to do whatever I want today. I finished washing my hair and face when I caught sight of Kylie's expensive conditioner and body wash on the shower seat. It wouldn't hurt if I just had a dollop of that conditioner right? And she would never notice if I used her body was once rather than the cheap bar soap that I had.

To hell with it. I grabbed the conditioner and put a healthy amount on my head making sure I really lathered it from the roots to the tips of my hair. I then put it up in a bun and washed my body reveling in the cucumber and green tea scent that wafted through the steamy air. Once all the suds were washed off my body I took my hair back out of the bun and washed the conditioner out. My hair and skin felt amazingly soft after I had dried myself off. I decided to blow dry my hair for the first time in forever which left my bouncy curls almost back to their original beauty. I got dressed and headed back to my room.

...Now what?

I spotted the stack of envelopes on my bed. Reading my mail it is. I jumped onto my bed and looked through the letters. Bills, birthday cards, bank notice, Hogwarts letter, overdue library book notic- HOGWARTS LETTER?!

I dropped the other envelopes and stared at the yellow parchment in my hand.

Ms. L. Anderson

Small Second Bedroom

16, Stafford Apartments

Baltimore, Maryland

I flipped the envelope over and looked at the large wax seal of the Hogwarts insignia. This was a prank, it had to be. One of the girls thought it would be funny to send me a hogwarts letter for my birthday. Yes, that's it. Well the thought was nice. I did love Harry Potter. I had every book and movie there on my desk as well as a marauder's map and the collector set of wands.

I opened the letter with a smile on my face. There were two pages. The first had the Hogwarts insignia at the top with the words, in acid green ink,: Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and written underneath it.

 _Dear Ms. Anderson,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

And on the second page:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 _UNIFORM First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

As I read the last words of the letter I felt my stomach jolt uncomfortably. The room started to spin and I was sure that I was going to vomit. I tossed my letter onto the bed and ran for the toilet. By the time I'd reached it the nausea had passed and I could breath again. Then I felt a tingling burning sensation start at the tips of my fingers and toes. The burning sensation spread and black spots appeared in front of my eyes blinding me the last thing I remembered was falling to the floor before I blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you guys like the first chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you think and if I should keep going. This story has been bouncing around in my head for a couple weeks and I finally decided to put it down. But I don't know if it's worth continuing. If you like it please tell me so. I will post the next chapter after I get 10 reviews so make them good!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n And I'm back! I know I said that I'd update after ten reviews but I couldn't help myself. Thank you though for those who did reviews and those who followed or favorited, shout out to **.sisters** , **Silver Moonlight Blossom** , and **Elyon Cedar**. I'm glad you guys liked it enough to do so. Well without further ado here's chapter 2. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Ch. 2

Dory The House Elf

 _"How do you know something bad won't happen?" Marlin asked panicked. Dory looked at him and answered. "I don't!"_

-Finding Nemo

* * *

The only way I like to be woken up is to the sound of Chopin's Nocturne No.1 in B flat minor which I used as my alarm from my phone. So imagine my displeasure when I was awoken by a very squeaky voice shouting in my ear.

"Miss must wake up! Miss is going to be late! Master will be very cross with Dory if he finds out you were late."

"Please go away—" I had started to protest when I stopped. I opened my eyes and saw two round orbs staring back at me. To say I had screamed would be an understatement. I jerked away and scuttled backwards until I hit the headboard of the four-poster bed I was currently in.

"Miss mustn't be frightened! Miss is safe here. Master told Dory that she must take care of Miss Lucy." The creature said holding up her tiny arms in an attempt to calm me down. It had big floppy ears and two huge round eyes. Its pointed nose took up most of its face. The thing was wearing what appeared to be and old dishrag as a makeshift dress. The thing— no, not thing _House Elf_ took a step closer to her.

"Please Miss Lucy must get ready. Miss is to go to Diagon Alley to get her school things." Dory the house elf explained.

Oh my god what is happening? First I wake up in a strange bed in— Wait. Where am I? For the first time since I woke up I took stock of my surroundings. I was in an elegantly furnished room with blue and beige accents. It reminded me of the color scheme in Andrea's lake house.

The four-poster bed had dark ebony wood for its frame and the posts at each corner were square and had intricate carvings of what appeared to be mythical creatures. The bed cover was blue and at the foot of the bed there was a chest. On the chest there were four beige throw pillows that I'm guessing sat at the head of the bed while it was fully dressed. To my right there was a large window complete with window seat and more cushions that overlooked a sprawling lawn. The window was framed with deep blue curtains.

I looked up to the vanity that sat against the wall directly in front of me, and I saw myself for the first time since I had woken up. I nearly fainted. It was me but at the same time it wasn't. I look at my small round face and the thick curls that framed it. That was my face, but it was my face from when I was eleven. I could see the confusion and maybe even terror in my deep green eyes.

"What the hell is going on!?" I demanded, to my horror I realized how high my voice was, how different it sounded.

"Dory was warned that Miss Lucy might be confused." Dory said pulling at her ear large ears nervously. "But Master said that Dory mustn't tell Miss Lucy anything just yet. That Miss Lucy would understand in time. All Dory must do for now is get Miss ready and take her to Diagon Alley to get her school things."

By then I felt ready to cry. In fact I think my young eyes had even started to well up with tears before I regained control of my emotions. It must be because I'm so young again. I react to things emotionally like an eleven year old. I took a deep breath. Okay just play along Lucy. This couldn't be all bad. If this is what I think this is then I must've been transported into the wizarding universe. I was even going to Hogwarts. I had gotten a letter and… everything…

I had gotten a Hogwarts letter. Not just that I had gotten a Hogwarts letter the very _day_ I had been transported to the Potterverse. That couldn't have been a coincidence. The letter must've been charmed so that it could transport me here… but how?

"Miss please." Dory begged, she was now very distraught and shot glances at the wizarding clock that hung above the door.

"Okay," I whispered nodding my head. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Okay." I aid more strongly getting out of bed. Dory ushered me into an extravagant bathroom. It was all white marble and silver taps. The faucets were large silver griffins and the water came out of the beaks.

Dory helped me out of my clothes, which were now five sizes to big and drew me a bath. It was large and mimicked the style of the bath in the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts though much smaller in comparison. Dory picked which faucets to turn and soon the bathroom smelled like green tea and cucumber.

"Dory, how did you know that this was my favorite?" I asked her. My eyes were closed as I let Dory wash my hair with her small and agile fingers.

"Master told Dory to take care of Miss Lucy and giver her all the things she liked best. So that's what Dory did." Dory replied washing out the soap and then applying a thick layer of what I assumed was conditioner.

"And you just knew? It must be the magic right?" I asked. I found myself much more relaxed than I had been in years. Maybe it was the fact that this was the second spa like bath I had taken in the span a couple hours.

"Yes Miss, elf magic is binding and powerful. There is very little a house elf cannot do once ordered to do so by their Master." Dory explained rinsing my hair again. "Now Miss must finish washing quickly. Just call for Dory when Miss is done." And with a deep bow and loud pop Dory was gone along with the clothes that I had worn into this universe. I sighed and finished scrubbing my face and body when I was done I pulled the plug out of the tub and watched as the water drained. When all that was left were suds from the soap a jet of water came out of one of the faucets and dispelled all the bubbles that lingered on my skin and the tub, when it was done it disappeared down the drain.

I grabbed a fluffy white towel that was monogrammed with two blue A's in fancy calligraphy. I wrapped it around myself and stepped out of the tub.

"Umm, Dory?" I called tentatively. With another loud pop Dory appeared in front of me holding a neatly folded pile of clothes.

"Here is your clothes Miss." She put the pile of clothes on a little seat were the other towels sat. Then Dory snapped her fingers and my body and hair were both suddenly dry.

"Oh," I gasped in surprise. "Thank you Dory."

Dory smiled and blushed a little. "Dory is pleased that it is to Miss Lucy's liking. But you must get dressed quickly. We are expected at Diagon Alley at 9:30!"

I smiled at her as she disappeared again and got dressed. The clothes that Dory had brought me were quiet strange. They consisted of a blue dress with a lace peter pan collar that ended two inches above my knee as well as a set of matching navy blue robes that had silver eagle fastenings and my shoes were black Mary Janes with a modest one inch heel. I put these on and then reentered the bedroom. Dory sat there waiting patiently for me to finish. When she saw me she stood up and bounced to my side quickly.

"Is Miss ready?" She asked taking my hand into hers. I nodded and Dory snapped her fingers. Now I finally understood what the sensation of side along apparition felt like. It was horrible. It felt like you were being twisted every which way and squeezed through a very small tube and then stretched flat like a piece of paper. It was suffocating as well. At one point I was sure that I would suffocate when all of a sudden the air rushed back into my lungs and we arrived.

Diagon Alley was more splendid than I could have ever imagined. There were hundreds of people young and old fat and skinny tall and short even some who I'm sure were not even human bustling about into the multitude of colorful and eccentric shops.

"It's amazing." I gasped at Dory who pulled me along towards the end of the alley were the crooked marble façade of Gringotts stood towering over the other shops. I realized where we were going and I stopped.

"But Dory I haven't got any money." I explained to her.

"Dory knows." She said nodding her head, which caused her great ears to flop up and down. "But Master left some money in Miss Lucy's vault so that she could pay for her school things."

"I have a vault?" I asked perplexed. Dory nodded but gave no further explanation.

We kept walking down the alley at a sluggish pace. It seemed that many families had come to buy their children's school things judging by the amount of children jumping and hanging by their parents' arms.

"Dory, who is your master? When am I going to meet him?" I asked pausing to look into one of the shop windows, which was advertising charmed cosmetic products like brushes that made one's hair straight and kept it untangled for up to twelve hours.

Dory tensed and I looked down at her. She was searching desperately for something when she caught sight of a broom and promptly started beating herself.

"Dory no!" I cried trying to pry the broom from her hands.

"Dory— mustn't— say! Master— will—be—very—angry!" With each word she gave herself another whack on the head. I managed to pull the broom from her hand but mostly because she seemed a bit dazed from the blows to the head.

"I'm sorry Dory, I promise I won't ask again." I said softly helping her to her feet. Many of the shoppers had paused to stare and Dory beating herself. But they didn't seem very disturbed.

"Go on then. There's nothing to see here!" I snapped causing them to scurry away.

"No Dory is sorry. Master said that Dory is not to say anything about who Master is." Dory said leading me through the crowds again as if nothing had happened. I wanted to ask when I would meet this mystery man but I didn't want to risk Dory beating herself again. It was truly barbaric the way that house elves had to beat themselves if they disobeyed. In fact Dory hadn't even disobeyed yet. Even being asked to disobey by someone else is apparently reason enough for Dory to have to punish herself.

"Here we are." Dory announced as we reached the entrance of Gringotts. When we entered the air grew noticeably cooler and the sounds from outside faded when the doors shut. It was strange to be in such total silence, save from the tinkling of coins and the low mumblings of the goblins, after being in the loud boisterous atmosphere of Diagon Alley.

We approached one of the goblins who looked down from over his half moon spectacles. "State your business." The goblin demanded in a deep gravelly bored voice. Dory poked my side and urged me forward.

"Umm, I'm here to make a withdrawal." I stated hesitantly. Dory snapped and a key appeared out of thin air in her hand.

"Dory has Miss Lucy's key." She squeaked handing it to me. I showed it to the goblin who appraised it with his careful eye. He grunted and nodded. "Very well, Bogrod!" He called. Soon another goblin appeared and led them to a cavernous entrance were the minecarts were to take us to my vault.

"Watch your step!" The goblin warned us sharply as we clambered into the cart. As soon as the goblin, Bogrod, had taken his seat the cart sped off twisting and winding deep into the labyrinth of vaults and railways. Soon we screeched to a sudden halt causing me head to whip forward painfully.

"Ugh jeez." I groaned rubbing my neck. We clambered out and the goblin picked up a lantern with which he led us to a vault with a large iron door.

"Miss Anderson's key please." He demanded. I held it to him and he took it and inserted it into the keyhole. The noise of the locks disengaging was thunderous as they reverberated through the silent cave. The door creaked open and I gasped. It was nowhere near the amount that Harry Potter had in his vault but it was still quite the sum. There was a pile of golden galleons, silver sickles, and bronze nuts that was at least my height if not taller.

"He left this all for me?" I asked aghast. Dory nodded her great ear flapping again. "But why?" Dory tensed and I caught her before she could bang her head against the door.

"Alright! Alright, you can't say. I'm sorry." I sighed. I looked at the pile of money again and realized my dilemma. "Dory I haven't got a wallet or change purse to carry any of this in."

Dory looked confused. "Has Miss not checked her pockets?"

"Pockets?" I mumbled running my fingers over the dress that, let me tell you, did _not_ have pockets. But then it occurred to me perhaps maybe...

I checked the robes I was wearing and there were indeed pockets. One on each side. In one of the pockets there was a flat leather purse which expanded once I had taken it out of its pocket.

"Wicked." I grinned. I filled the purse with galleons, knuts, and sickles until it could carry no more. I then placed it back in my pocket. The purse shrunk back to its original state and fit snuggly in my pocket. It didn't even weigh any more than it did before. After that we closed the vault and the goblin gave me my key. He also gave me a receipt of sorts which showed the balance of my vault and how much I had withdrawn. I placed the both in my other pocket and we returned the way we came.

"Give Urk that receipt when you leave." Bogrod ordered as we got out of the minecart.

"Okay, thank you." I told him politely. The goblin bowed and then retreated into a workroom where another group of goblins were sorting through the contents of a chest full of gold. I walked up to the goblin I had spoken with when I first arrived when I stopped. A loud voice disrupted the silence causing me to jump.

"An' this is Gringotts Bank, Harry. No safer place, 'Cept maybe Hogwarts."

I knew that voice anywhere. I turned to see a giant man leading a small boy with piercing green eyes, messy black hair, and broken glasses to where we were standing.

"That's Harry Potter." I gasped quietly. "Dory, what year is it?" I asked urgently.

"1991 Miss."

* * *

 **P/n** **I wonder who her mystery benefactor is... muahahahaha. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope you like Lucy and well the story in general. Tell me what you guys think and ask questions if you have any! I'll respond to them I promise. Please review so that I know this story is even worth writing. Love you guys always and see you next time.**

 **Reviews:**

 _Guest Review: Well the reason she got her letter at 23 will be explained later on. I don't really want to spoil the story but she does get turned into an eleven year old as you just read and she has been transported back in time. So we'll see what Lucy decides to do with her Harry Potter knowledge. Thanks for the review!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Wow, this is the fastest I've ever written a story. My muse is on a roll. Anyways shoutouts to Miss Sleepless, Galovelaba36, and Ceti for favoriting and following. You guys rock! Enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

Ch. 3

The Boy Who Lived With Broken Glasses

 _"We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our path for a reason."_

-Unknown

* * *

I didn't know what to do. There he was, exactly as he was in the movies getting closer and closer until—

"Hullo there!" Hagrid's booming voice caused me to flinch quite violently. "H-hello." I mumbled quietly. Dory hid behind me clutching tightly to the back of my robes.

"Your receipt Miss Anderson." The goblin demanded making me flush. I gave him the little slip of paper and then stood away to make room for Harry and Hagrid but tripping over Dory in the process.

"Wow! What's that?" Harry gasped looking down at Dory who wrung her hands nervously. Then it dawned on me. This is my opportunity. I can solidify my friendship with _the_ Harry Potter right now. And if I really was here, back in time, I could change things save lives.

"This is Dory. She's a house elf." I told him. "She's helping me get my school things for Hogwarts."

"House elves are servants in the wizarding world." Hagrid told Harry.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked a little uncomfortable, probably because he thought that I would gape and gawk at him because of who he was.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He said blushing a little.

I held my hand out. "Lucia Anderson, but you can call me Lucy." I smiled when he took my hand and shook it. He seemed relieved.

"So you're going to Hogwarts as well?" He asked me. I nodded. "That's right. I'm going to be a first year."

"Me too!" He smiled at Hagrid who looked please to see Harry making a friend.

"Miss Lucy, we must go finish your shopping." Dory said timidly. I nodded and waved to Harry and Hagrid. "It was nice meeting you! I'll see you around yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah definitely."

"Goodbye Harry Potter." I smiled and took Dory's hand as she led me out of the bank.

"Madam Malkin's first, I think." Dory said as I took a quick glance back at Harry who was now headed towards the mine carts.

"That sounds good Dory." I told her as we left back into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. "What did you think of Harry?" I asked her.

"It isn't my place to think anything Miss." Dory explained leading me into Madam Malkin's. I frowned at that as the door closed shut

A woman came forward to greet us. She had a measuring tape around her shoulders and a pincushion in one hand.

"Hello my dear. Are you here to get your Hogwarts robes?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Yes please." I answered taking in the little shop. There were dozens of bolts of fabric piled about as well as manikins that had half finished pieces of clothing on them. One of the the sewing needles was dipping in and out of a pair of torn robes slowly knitting it back together.

"Just go along to the back darling, there's already a boy your age there getting fitted." She told me as she looked through a pile of cloth. I gave her a polite smile and went to the back.

Standing there on a small platform of sorts was a boy with platinum blonde hair wearing a pair of black robes that was much too long at the sleeves. He caught sight of me in the mirror and turned to look at me.

"Hello, Hogwarts as well?" He asked in a bored drawling voice. Draco Malfoy, as I live and breath. I tried not to blush. I had always had a crush on Tom Felton since I first saw the Harry Potter movies. It seemed like that hadn't changed.

"Yes, I came to get my robes." I wanted to smack myself. Well of course you dolt, why else would you have come to a robe shop? At that moment Madam Malkin came into the room and had me step on a platform similar to Draco's. She had me take off the robes I was wearing.

"Here you go darling," She said as she placed a different set of long black robes on my shoulders. She began pinning and hemming them as I stood with my arms outstretched.

"My father's next door getting my books," Draco went on trying to keep the conversation going. "And my mother's looking at wands." I didn't know what I should say.

"That's nice." I said lamely.

"Where are your parents?" He asked as Madam Malkin pinned the hem of his robes just above his toes.

"Oh!" I blanched, what was I going to say? That they were in a different realm and I was currently being held hostage by a mystery man in his fancy mansion? "They're away… on a business trip. They sent my house elf Dory to come with me and help me get my shopping done." I lied smoothly.

Draco smirked. "I've got a house elf too, his name's Dobby. He's pretty useless though. Father is always having to punish him for some mistake or other. I reckon Father will give him clothes soon and find a better house elf." He peeked down at Dory who was sat near my feet. Her ears had pricked up at the mention of clothes as well as tensed up as if she were frightened. Dory seemed to be very skittish among other wizards.

"I'm guessing both your parents are magical then?" He asked drawing my attention once more.

"Yes they are." I answered.

"Good, It'd be a shame if you were the _other_ sort." He said with a sneer.

"You mean muggleborn." I said flatly. I wondered when he would bring that up. Unfortunately one of Draco Malfoy's flaws, that ridiculous prejudice. I would straighten him out soon enough. Madam Malkin stepped away and disappeared into the front room when the bell jingled.

"Well if that's what you want to call them." He said pompously. "Honestly, I don't think they should be allowed in. They've never even heard of magic until they got their letters I expect. I think it should be kept in the old wizarding families. What's your surname by the way?" He asked.

"Anderson." I answered.

He frowned. "That's odd. I've never heard of you before, I know all the surnames of the old pureblood families."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." I said turning towards him and lowering my arms. They had become a bit stiff from holding them up for so long.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You really shouldn't flaunt your prejudices so carelessly." I told him nonchalantly.

His face filled with indignant shock at being reprimanded but quickly melted into a practiced sneer. "You're a muggle lover aren't you?"

"That's neither here nor there." I scoffed. "What I mean to say is that not everybody, especially the majority, of wizarding kind takes too fondly to people like that."

"My father said—"

"My father this, my father that," I said interrupting him. "That's all you ever go on about. It doesn't really matter what your father thinks, what do _you_ think?" I asked. He seemed stumped. "Can you even think for yourself?" I teased. His face turned red.

"Judging by your pureblood ideals you'll be wanting to go to Slytherin, I take it?"

"Of course," Draco scoffed. "But Slytherin would never take a muggle lover like yourself." He sneered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well Slytherins are known for their ambition and cunning. How do you expect to make it into any position of power if you already give others a bad impression by running your mouth about controversial topics like blood status?" I asked. Draco had no answer but his sneer was still firmly in place. I had to find a way to get through to him. Madam Malkin returned and started finishing up the hem to my robes.

"Listen Draco, I like you. I do. So much so that I'm willing to forget your prejudice and we can start fresh. Be friends even." I said offering my hand.

"And why would I want to be friends with you?" He sneered.

"Would you rather a friend who told you when you had lettuce stuck in your teeth even if it _might_ embarrass you? Or would you rather a friend that wouldn't tell you at all and let you walk around like a fool?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes and frowned at my outstretched hand.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I just pointed out the lettuce stuck in your teeth. " I smiled. "Friends?" He frowned for a couple more seconds before he smirked.

"It appears we're friends Anderson." He said taking my hand and giving it a firm shake. "How did you know my surname?" He asked after he let go.

"I'm not the only one who's familiar with the names of high standing wizarding families." I smirked; I was really getting good at lying. Madame Malkin finished the last stitch and helped me off the platform.

"You're all done dear. I'll send the rest of your robes to your home by owl post tonight." She said with a smile. I took off the finished robes and paid her.

I turned back to Draco, who looked mildly impressed, as Dory led me back to the exit. "Oh, and your hair gave you away." I smirked as I walked out of Madam Malkin's victorious.

Dory and I next went into Flourish and Blotts. It was just as the books described it. A huge bookstore with bookshelves that went from the floor to the ceiling filled with books as large as paving stones and as small as postage notes. We approached the counter and showed the man there my list of schoolbooks.

"Ah, a new Hogwarts student yes? I'll be one moment. I just have to finish assisting this fine gentleman here." He told me as a tall man dressed in all black walked out of the shadows. He had platinum blonde hair and an ebony cane with a silver snakehead for its top. Lucius Malfoy.

I gulped as he came forward with what I assumed were Draco's schoolbooks. He placed them on the counter and waited for the man to finish ringing them up. Lucius caught sight of Dory and he cocked his head.

"Now where are your parents? Surely a young little girl like you shouldn't be out on her own?" He asked silkily.

"I'm not on my own, sir. You see my parents have charged Dory to watch over me for the time being as they are out on a business trip." I answered politely and with as much confidence as I could muster.

"I see." His eyes glinted and for a moment I was frightened that he really _did_ see. "Pray tell, what is your name?" He asked me.

"Lucia Anderson, sir." I held my hand out politely which he shook. His long white fingers were cold to the touch and I shivered when his hand enveloped mine.

"Lucius Malfoy." He offered a bit surprised by my formality. It must've looked strange coming from an eleven year old.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The shopkeeper called drawing Malfoy Sr.'s attention. Lucius took his purchases and turned to me before he left.

"It was a pleasure meeting you sir." I told him to keep up appearances. One could only give their first impression once.

"No, I assure you, the pleasure was all mine." He gave me a cold smile and then exited the store. I let out a gust of air and realized I'd been holding my breath.

"Well, I think that went well." I told Dory who nodded in the affirmative. "Master will be very pleased to know you've been making allies."

"Will he?" I drawled, tired of the secret agenda of my mysterious benefactor.

"Yes, indeed." Dory squeaked while the shopkeeper returned with my books. I paid for them and had them packaged up. With a snap of Dory's fingers they were vanished back to my room and we continued on our way.

Dory and I then went and bought quills and parchment as well as a couple inkwells. I made sure to by the kind of quills and inkwells that never broke, remembering how characters in the books had accidents in which their bags would rip and the contents would fall to the floor causing the inkwells to break and the ink ruin their books and notes.

After that we went to Potage's Cauldrons and bought my cauldron, size 2 pewter, as well as to the Apothecary and bought a beginner's potions kit complete with a set of crystal vials. Our next stop was Ollivander's. Dory had to stay outside the shop due to wizarding law prohibiting House elves from carrying a wand which in turn prohibited them from entering a wand shop.

When I entered the shop I looked around for Ollivander but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" I called. Suddenly he came out from a small nook that led to a workroom of sorts.

"Here for a wand are you?" He asked in a soft old type of voice.

"Um, yes sir." I answered hesitantly. This was it, the moment of truth. My very own magic wand. I could feel the excitement pumping through my veins. He took out a tape measure, which magically flew out of his hands and started measuring me from head to foot.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Lucia Anderson." I answered.

"Now which is your wand arm?" He asked looking and sorting through the dusty boxes on his shelves.

"Right, sir." I answered, and as soon as I did the tape measure began measuring my right arm.

"I see." He said quietly. The tape measure flew back towards him and he placed it in his pocket. He pulled a box off of one of the shelves. "Here try this one. Yew with dragon heartstring ten and a half inches rather swishy." He handed me the pale piece of wood and I tentatively wrapped my finger around the hilt. As soon as I picked it up the lights flickered and the lamps popped as they exploded showering us with glass.

"Nope definitely not." He said plucking the wand out of my hand. He mended the lamps and then he pulled out another box. "How about this?" I picked up the wand, which was made of a very dark wood.

"Ebony and unicorn hair, eleven and a quarter inch. Great for transfiguration." He informed me watching me closely. I gave it a swish and a dozen or so boxes came shooting out of the shelves causing us to duck.

"Hmm, not that either." He said thoughtfully putting the wand back in its place. He looked at me almost seeming to peel back my skin and seeing exactly who I truly was.

"Yes," He said after a pause. "Let me see." He disappeared into the back and then returned with a box that had intricate silver designs. "Try this one." He pulled out a wand that was pale brown and had similar silver designs along the hilt and twisting to the tip of the wand. "Hazel with phoenix feather core, twelve and a half inches," He paused and handed it to me. "Unyielding." I took it in my hand and I felt warmth spread through my fingers. Silver sparks shot from the tip of my wand causing Ollivander to smile.

"And there we have it." He returned the other wands back to their places with a flick of his wand.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." I said gratefully pulling out the seven galleons the wand had cost.

"I see great potential in you Miss Anderson." He told me, as I was halfway out the door. "Use it wisely."

* * *

P/n So she finally met Harry as well as Draco! And she bumped into Lucius as well. I wonder what that could mean... On another less ominous note, she finally got most of her school things. In the next chapter she's going to get her familiar and go to the Hogwarts Express to head over to Hogwarts. Maybe even get to Hogwarts. We'll see how it all pans out.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remeber if you guys have any questions or comments, there is this nifty little box that allows you to write things to my story and I can read and reply to them. It's almost like magic (; so review. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Bonjour mon amis! I'm back and I come bearing gifts...a new chapter! Nothing much really happens this chapter but in the next one she will get to hogwarts and be sorted! Which house do you think she'll be sorted into? Review and tell me which one you think she'll get into. Also shoutouts to Booklover1236, Gilded Dragon, 0Prophecy,StarReader2009,need47, and Old Girl Lost for favoriting, following, or reviewing. You guys are rockstars!. Thanks for the support and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ch. 4

Platform 9 ¾

 _"Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore"_

 _-_ André Gide

* * *

Dory and I walked back to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick lunch before we were to head back home.

"But Miss hasn't got a familiar yet!" Dory reminded me when we had finished eating.

"That's right." I mumbled as I paid the bill. I didn't even know what I was going to get. An owl would be dead useful for sending letters and receiving mail and such but I had always loved cats and the company they provided. "What do you think I should get Dory?" I asked her. "An owl or a cat?"

She looked at me thoughtfully. "Master has many owls," She started. "Miss could always use one of his if needed. Besides, who would Miss write to?" She asked. Dory did have a point. I had no one outside of school I needed to write to. That fact saddened me but I shook it off.

"Cat it is." I said lightly standing from our table. Dory and I walked to Eeylops Owls and Magical Menagerie. The shop was dimly lit and smelt faintly like bird droppings. Strange noises came from exotic creatures of every kind and many, which I couldn't identify. I walked up to the counter were a wizened old man with a large wart on his nose was tending to a salamander with large yellow eyes.

"Hello I'm here to—"

The man held up one gnarled finger cutting me short. He took a small vile of clear liquid, which he carefully fed to the salamander. The salamander lapped up the liquid with its flat red tongue quickly and then gave a tremendous belch of flame, which caused me to jump back.

"Fire salamanders, very tricky to maintain." The man said in a surprisingly clear voice. I half expected it to be raspy. "You were saying young one?" He asked looking up at me.

"I'm here to buy my familiar." I told him.

"Ah yes, Hogwarts student, I'm guessing?" He asked coming out from behind the counter. It seemed like every shop owner had known why I was there. I'm guessing the shopkeepers had started to assume that any school age child walking into their shops had to be coming for Hogwarts related purchases. I nodded and he took me over to a corner of the shop.

"Here we have our toads," He said pointing to a terrarium full of green speckled toads. We kept walking when I shook my head. We passed by all of the reptiles and he led me to the owls.

"Actually sir, I was hoping to get a cat as my familiar." I told him sheepishly.

"Ahh, why didn't you say so?" He led me to a box full of mewling little kittens. "Fresh litter delivered just this morning."

I gasped when I looked inside. They were so cute! They all crowded to the corner I was closest to and stared at me with their big round eyes. Jumping and playing, trying to draw my attention. But there was one who sat alone in the corner acting rather pompous with its nose in the air. It was pure white with short pointed ears and a very pink little nose. Its fluffy white tail flicked back and forth as it looked at its companions with what looked like disdain.

"What kind is that one?" I asked the shop owner who frowned.

"It's a female Turkish Angora. Usually quite friendly and sociable but this one…" The cat hissed at one of the kittens that dared approached it to play. "Not so much, very clever and intelligent though, the Turkish Angora is fairly easy to maintain as well."

"Does she have a name?" I asked smirking at the cat that was now grooming herself in the most pretentious manner I have ever seen a cat groom itself.

"Midna." He told me. I smiled. "I'll take her." I picked up the cat who blinked at me almost as if to say ' _And what do you think you're doing?'_

"I think we're going to get along famously." I told Midna quietly as I scratched her behind the ears. She began purring and her eyes drooped which made me giggle. "Definitely."

* * *

One Month Later

* * *

I opened my eyes when I heard the first notes of Chopin's Nocturne No.1 filter through a magic record player in my room. I had told Dory the other day that that was my preferred method of waking up and she had popped out of the room and then returned lugging the large device and placing it on my night desk. After a few adjustments it was set to wake me up at eight o'clock every morning and to play this song.

I got out of bed and began preparing myself for the day. I washed my teeth and took a quick bath making sure to not wet my hair. I got dressed in the clothes Dory had laid out for me that day, a pair of muggle jeans, a white jumper, and a pair of black flats. I then walked back into my room and saw Midna stretching in her bed having just woken up.

"Hello darling, how are you this morning?" I asked giving her a quick scratch behind the ears. She batted away my hand and yawned. I guess she wasn't the morning type. Dory appeared holding a large silver platter with breakfast on it. I quickly jumped to her aid seeing as she struggled with the food balanced carefully on her hands and head.

"Is Miss packed and ready? The Hogwarts express leaves at eleven o'clock and Master wanted Miss Lucy to arrive at the platform at ten thirty!" She squeaked as I helped myself to some jam and toast.

"Yes, Dory. Everything is in my trunk and I have Midna's carrier right here ready for her." I told her as she made up my bed with a snap of her small fingers. I had packed everything up last night and I currently had my wand strapped to my arm in a leather arm holster that I decided to buy on whim while I was buying my protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).

I took a sip of my tea and then looked at the exit of my room curiously. I had yet to explore the house in any way, seeing as I was forbidden from leaving the room. To be honest, I was becoming a tad stir crazy not having any freedom to roam. Especially when I had all the pent up energy of an eleven year old. The only parts of the house I had seen were my room, the bathroom, and the sprawling lawns that I could see from outside my window. In the meantime I had taken the liberty of reading a couple chapters in each of my textbooks just so that I knew what I was dealing with before school started.

By the time I had finished breakfast it was about ten. I offered to help Dory clean up my breakfast tray and bring it down to the kitchens but she would have none of it. She popped out of existence and I sighed. Midna walked gracefully to my side with her nose and tail high in the air like the pompous little kitten she was and nuzzled my ankle.

"Time to pack you up now darling." She bristled a little at this, obviously displeased with this information. "I know, I know but it will only be for a little bit. A soon as we're on the train I'll let you out." I promised as I lowered her into a woven basket like cat carrier. I was just large enough for her to fit in it snugly along with a blanket to keep her comfortable. I had bought it at the shop along with her and her grooming kit and food. The shop owner said that it was charmed to grow as she grew.

Dory returned and I took hold of my trunk and Midna in one hand and then grabbed Dory's hand with my other. In a moment we were being squeezed and flattened and zoomed through space until we landed in an alley just outside king's cross station.

"It is here I leave you Miss." Dory told me from the shadows. I nodded understanding that Dory couldn't very well accompany me onto a train platform filled with muggles.

"I'll see you during winter hols then?" I asked hesitantly. She gave me a soft smile and then

POP!

"Well that's that then." I frowned. I dragged my trunk to the nearest trolley but struggled to lift it up.

"Bollocks!" I cursed when I dropped the trunk a third time. Midna looked at me with a raised brow almost as if she were mocking me.

"Oh shut it." I hissed grouchily.

"Talking to animals are we?" A voice asked and I froze. Was that—?

"I do believe she's lost it Fred." An identical voice answered. I spun around to see two boys with shocking red hair and identical grins staring down at me.

"Good thing we're here to rescue the poor thing." One of the twins said.

"Hello." I greeted them quietly.

"I'm Fred!" The one on the left said.

"I'm George!" The other said with identical inflection. Goodness I was never going to be able to tell the two apart. But then I caught sight of a scar just above Fred's eyebrow. There we go. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Lucia Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you." They each took one of my hands and shook them vigorously causing my whole body to shake making me giggle. Godric I love the Weasley twins

"The pleasure is all ours." They said in unison.

"Fred and George Weasley! Are you attacking that poor girl?" A stout motherly looking woman cried walking towards us with an army of other red heads trailing behind her.

"Not at all mum!"

"We were just helping her with her luggage."

"Yes Ma'am, I promise. I've just had some trouble lifting my trunk." I explained as the group came to a stop in front of us.

"Oh don't be sorry dear!" She chided. "Of course you had trouble. What's a young girl like you doing all on your own? Where are your parents?" She asked me as she waved at the twins to go put my luggage on the trolley.

"Oh," I pretended to blush a little and I stared at my shoes. "They're away on a business trip. My house elf had to drop me off with my things, though she couldn't very well accompany me onto the platform," I explained sheepishly.

"You have a house elf! Does that mean you're load—oof!" Mrs. Weasley cut off a small boy about my age, Ron, with an elbow to the gut.

"Mind your manners Ronald Weasley!" She scolded him causing the twins to snicker. "Well dear, if you'd like we could take you to the platform. This lot's on their way there anyways."

"Yes ma'am that'd be lovely." I smiled gratefully. We went on our way with Mrs. Weasley continuously chattering in my ear.

"That's Percy there, he's head boy of Gryffindor this year! I'm so very proud of him. And of course you've already met the twins… Ronald is going to be in your year… Ginevra—"

"Don't call me that!" A young Ginny blushed in embarrassment. "My name's Ginny."

"Well Ginny is going to Hogwarts next year. I have two others but they've already graduated!" And on and on she went. Talking about any old thing. A couple times she asked me about my family but I carefully steered clear from that topic giving her only the bare minimum; that I was a pureblood from a wealthy family and that I had the same views as they did on muggleborns. Soon we approached the platform and she was ushering us all forward.

"Come along now, platform 9¾ is this way." She shouted. I turned to look for Harry knowing that he should be here by now and a little lost. Sure enough I caught sight of his black tousled hair and his broken glasses. He was wearing a large ill-fitting flannel over a gray t-shirt and a pair of khakis.

"Harry?" I called pretending that I wasn't sure if it was him. He turned to me and smiled with relief. "Harry!" I called waving happily. He pushed his trolley over to where I had stopped.

"Thank god you're here, I'm a bit lost. You see I haven't got a clue how—"

"To get onto the platform?" I finished. He flushed a bit and nodded. "Well that's alright." I told him. "I've just met this wonderful family who has a bunch of kids going to Hogwarts as well. We can all go to the platform together." I offered.

"That'd be brilliant." He said gratefully. I led him to where the Weasleys had stopped.

"Oh there you are dear, I wondered where you'd gone off to, and who is this?" She asked smiling warmly at Harry.

"This is Harry," I neglected to mention his last name so that he could keep his anonymity a while longer. "We met at Gringotts." I told her.

"Well I'm Mrs. Weasley dear, it's a pleasure to meet you. Well we're about to go onto the platform, do you have your tickets?" She asked. I showed her mine and Harry nodded.

"Splendid, now Percy dear. You're up first." She said. Percy then ran full speed into the barrier that divided platforms nine and ten and then disappeared through it. I heard Harry gasp beside me.

"It's an illusion." I explained. "Platform 9¾ is just beyond it."

"Wicked." He grinned.

"Alright Fred, you next." She said looking at one of the twins.

"He's not Fred I am!" The other cried indignantly.

"Honestly and you call yourself our mother." 'George' said.

"Oh Sorry George," She apologized waving him along. 'George' pushed his trolley into place and grinned. "I'm only joking, I am Fred." He ran to the platform with a grin on his face and George followed.

Finally Ron, Harry, and I took our turns running through the wall to the platform. When I opened my eyes I saw the scarlet Hogwarts Express gleaming in front of me.

"C'mon then." Harry told me nodding towards the train. "Would you like to go on together?" He asked me.

"Sure." I smiled. Soon we were on the train and had our luggage packed away in the first empty compartment we found. I pulled Midna out of her basket and she sniffed angrily at being contained for so long. She jumped gracefully out of my hands and on the seat.

"Is that your familiar?" Harry asked. I smirked when she sat on her hind legs and stuck her nose in the air, her tail flicking back and forth.

"Yup, this pompous puss is Midna." She opened one eye to look at me as if to say ' _Who are you calling pompous?'_ We turned to look as the compartment door slid open.

"Do you mind?" Ron asked smiling sheepishly. "Everywhere else is full."

"Go right ahead." I said making room for him on the seat so that he sat across from Harry.

"Hi, I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." He introduced himself.

"I'm Lucia Anderson, but you can call me Lucy." I offered.

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes widened. "So it's true! Do really have t-the—" He gestured to his forehead.

"Well spit it out Weasley." I teased. His ears turned red and he whispered. "The scar?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry lifted his bangs and showed Ron his scar.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed causing Harry to laugh. They got into a deep conversation on all things wizarding and I pulled out my potions book. I smiled at seeing them both get along so well. I just had to figure out how to diffuse the inevitable showdown between them and Draco when it arrived.

The compartment door slid open to reveal a plump witch pushing a cart of sweets.

"Anything from the trolley?" She asked. I grinned. I'll figure the Draco thing out later but right now I was going to let my eleven-year-old self indulge. Midna jumped on my lap and nuzzled against my hand. I smiled happily at her. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

P/N Yay wizarding candy for everyone! And Lucy seems to be wrapping her head around the idea that she might be here for a while... What did you guys think of Midna? Do you think Lucy made the right choice by picking a cat instead of an owl? And what house do you think Lucy well get sorted into? All in the next chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you guys think about all these things. I'm curious to see what you guys think. I hope you guys liked it. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm Back! And with an extra long chapter because of being MIA for so long. Lucy will finally get sorted as well as meet some of our favorite Harry Potter characters. I hope you guys all enjoy it. Shoutouts to oldreader, RiddleAllOfMe, JessebelleSilver, and SaphiraRyukka for favoriting, following, or reviewing. You guys are amazing and what keeps this story going. I hope you guys keep reviewing and I hope hope that everybody else reviews as well. Well enough of my blabbering. Enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

Ch. 5

Do You Believe In Magic?

 _"Children see magic because they look for it."_

-Christopher Moore

* * *

Hours later we sat amongst the wrappers of various wizarding candies and boxes of chocolate frogs as well as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, (And they meant every flavor which I didn't truly believe until my unfortunate run in with a dirt flavored bean).

"We should probably be changing into our school robes. We must be nearly there by now." I told them peaking out the window as the sun disappeared over the horizon washing the landscape in brilliant oranges and reds.

"In a little bit," Ron told me. "I reckon we still have an hour or two. Fred and George taught me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow and I wanted to try it out." He said pulling out his wand.

"They taught you a spell?" I asked him feigning interest. "Wait." I stopped him as he began the spell. "I heard that your brothers are the school pranksters. What if they gave you a fake spell?" I asked him. Ron frowned and stared at his wand.

"Well there's only one way to find out right?" He shrugged pointing his wand back at his pet. " _Sunshine daisies—"_

Ron was cut off once again when the compartment door slid open.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" A bossy girl with bushy brown hair asked. Hermione. "Neville's lost one."

"Nope, sorry." We shook our heads. Hermione noticed that Ron had his wand drawn.

"Are you doing magic?" She asked excitedly. She let herself in and sat next to me. "Well then let's see it." She ordered. Midna cocked her head to the side and purred as if to say ' _I think I like her.'_

"He got the spell from his brothers." I warned her. "We don't think it's real so we're testing it out."

Ron nodded and cleared his throat. " _Sunshine daisies, bottom mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"_ His wand let out a burst of light, which caused Scabbers to jump and hide in an empty box of Every Flavor Beans.

"Well that answers that question doesn't it?" I laughed. Ron's ears turned pink.

"I take it your brothers aren't very reliable sources?" Hermione asked unimpressed. Ron shook his head. "Well I've done some reading and tried out some _real_ spells for myself." She bragged rather snootily causing the boys to share a look. "They've all worked for me, nobody in my family's magic at all so it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter. I've read all about the wizarding world to prepare and I memorized all the course books, I just hope it's enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and you are?" She said this all in one breath and very quickly. For a moment, I was afraid that she might pass out from the lack of oxygen.

The boys looked a little overwhelmed and a bit nervous, probably because they hadn't even opened their course books save to skim the first couple of pages. I decided to introduce us to her.

"I'm Lucy Anderson," I shook her hand. "That's Ron Weasley, and he's Harry Potter." I pointed to Ron and Harry respectively.

"You're Harry Potter?" She asked her eyes wide. Harry nodded. "Wow, I've read all about you! I bought some extra books for a bit of light reading. You're in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" Harry asked looking a bit dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know?" Hermione asked as if it was ridiculous that he hadn't done as much research as she had. Which, in a way, kind of was. If I had suddenly found out that my parents were killed by a dark wizard and I actually belonged to a society that I thought didn't even exist I would've had my nose in a book 24/7.

"Hermione, love," I stopped her as she was about to begin another one of her word vomits. "Maybe you should lay off a bit. I'm sure Harry's a bit overwhelmed by all the attention he's getting. Especially because of something that happened when he was a baby. Also Harry was raised muggleborn as well. This is all just as new to him as it is you."

Hermione first looked insulted but then noticed the uncomfortable look on Harry's face and turned pink. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized meekly. "I didn't mean to smother you with," She waved her hand, "all this."

"It's alright." Harry said giving her a small smile.

"I just find this all fascinating really." Hermione explained still a little put out.

"It's really alright." I chuckled. "No one will blame you for being an enthusiastic learner, just maybe turn it down a notch. Not everybody is going to share your enthusiasm."

"Yeah, some people might think you're a bit manic if you go on like that." Ron added.

Hermione blushed deeper at being called out but let it slide. She cleared her throat. "Well, do any of you know which house you'll be in? I've been asking around." She looked like she wanted to continue but stopped to let us answer.

"Well my brothers are all in Gryffindor." Ron answered sounding a bit depressed. "My mum and dad where there too.

"Really?" Hermione asked sounding excited again. "I do hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I do suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad." She trailed off and became a bit pensive.

"Where do you two want to go?" I asked them.

"I don't not what my parents will say if I'm not put in Gryffindor. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be to bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." Ron gave a shudder and I frowned.

"That's the house Vol— I mean You-Know-Who was in right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered looking slightly green.

"What about you, Lucy. Where do you think you'll end up?" Hermione asked me.

"I don't know honestly. I haven't given it much thought." I frowned. Where would I end up? Was I brave, cunning, intelligent, loyal? Honestly I thought it was a bit of a toss up between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. One of the things I prided myself was in loyalty but I had zero desire of ending up in Hufflepuff.

"Where did your parents get sorted?" Hermione asked me breaking me out of my reverie. I froze and the color bled out of my face.

"Hermione," I said suddenly, "Weren't you looking for somebody's toad?" I reminded her. She gasped.

"Drat! Sorry, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you all!" She waved as she left the compartment.

Ron gave a deep sigh. "Absolutely mental that one." I gave him a sharp slap on the arm.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked rubbing at the sore spot.

"Don't be mean. I thought she was nice not to mention intelligent. She'd be a great friend to have around." I crossed my arms when Ron shrugged my comment off.

"Sorry then," He said rolling his eyes. The door slid open once more but this time it wasn't Hermione. It was Draco Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.

Shit.

"Is it true then?" Draco asked his eyes glinting. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment." He stared at Harry's forehead. "So it's you is it?"

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Hello, glad to see I made such a huge impression." I said dryly. Malfoy's eyes found me and he smirked.

"Anderson, good to see you again."

"You two know each other?" Harry asked a little warily. I nodded. "Who are your pals?" I asked giving Crabbe and Goyle a pointed look.

"Oh that's Crabbe and this is Goyle." He said carelessly. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He added introducing himself to the boys. Ron sniggered and then coughed in an attempt to cover it up.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco glared. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Draco sneered. I rubbed my face with my hand in exasperation.

"Draco love, I thought we talked about this." I sighed. He ignored me.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the _wrong_ sort." He gave me a look as if to say that the same advice applied to me which caused me to raise and an incredulous eyebrow.

"I can help you with that." Draco said holding out his hand. Harry gave him a cold look. I decided it was time to intervene.

"Alright, alright that's enough. No need to be so dramatic." I said standing between the two groups. "I'm sure that none of us meant to insult the other, right?" I gave Draco and Ron a hard look. "Ron apologize to Draco for laughing at his name." Ron started to protest but a held up a hand to cut him off. "And Draco apologize to Ron for being a prat." Draco glared at me stonily.

"What are you doing with this riff raff anyway, Anderson?" He sneered at Ron who turned red.

"His brothers helped me with my trunk if you must know." I sighed rolling my eyes. "His family showed me kindness when no one else did. Say what you will but the Weasleys are just as good if not better than even the purest and richest of all wizarding families."

Ron became redder but not because he was angry and Draco scoffed. "Maybe befriending you was a mistake Anderson. You're obviously just as bad as them." He sneered

"Oh Draco, there you go being dramatic again." I smirked at him and he frowned, obviously confused by my reaction. I grabbed my school robes from my trunk and Midna followed me. "Well, I'm off to get changed boys. We'll be arriving soon. I'll see you lot later. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." I called over my shoulder a smile on my face.

* * *

Later

* * *

I was told by one of the Ravenclaw prefects to leave my luggage on the train along with my familiar. Midna, it went without saying, was less than thrilled to be confined in her cat carrier. I left her with my things and the straightened out my new school robes. Under my robes I was wearing a black skirt that ended two inches above my knees, a white collared shirt, a black jumper with the Hogwarts insignia, a pair of black knee high socks, and the black flats I came with. Personally I thought all black was a bit much but I had to admit, it looked good.

When I was changing I made sure to put on my wand holster and wand on underneath my robes. The wand holster was like this: A strap of leather went around my arm above my elbow and connected to another strap that wrapped around the top of my forearm. On that piece there was a small loop where the tip of the wand would fit snuggly.

The last piece of leather wrapped around two inches above my wrist and had another loop where the hilt of my wand would fit. The holster would fit for my left arm so that when I would draw my wand I could pull it out from the hilt with my right hand and be ready to cast. When I was done I would just slip my wand back in tip first and then be on my way.

I followed the crowds of other children out onto the platform and I was glad for the layers of clothing. Even though it was only the first of September it was already chilly outside. I'm guessing it was because of the altitude we were at.

"Firs' years! Firs' years are with me!" Hagrid called holding a large lantern aloft. We all crowded towards him and he led us down a steep narrow path that led to a dock where a small legion of boats sat in the calm inky water of the Black Lake. We could all now see the great castle perched upon the great mountain. Its windows were filled with flickering light that bounced off the surface of the lake. I could hear all of the children gasp and whisper excitedly at the sight.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called. Everyone quickly rushed to the boats in an effort to get in a boat with their friends. I smirked when I caught sight of a platinum blonde head. I carefully made my way into the boat and smiled at Malfoy. The only other people in the boat were Crabbe and Goyle. When I took my seat the boats started to move steadily towards the castle.

"Hello Draco, how are we on this fine evening." I asked lightly a smile still playing on my lips. He sneered at me but made no move to answer.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" I asked my smile growing wider. "Isn't that a bit childish?" I mock pouted.

"What are you playing at Anderson?" Draco's eyes narrowed. My smile fell.

"Nothing." I answered evenly.

"Bollocks." Draco scoffed. "You've been manipulating me since we met."

"Befriending." I corrected.

"Exploiting." He bit back.

I sighed. "Call it what you like but I've been looking out for you."

"Of course you have." He sneered sarcastically. "That's why you sided with Weasel and Potty back on the train."

I sighed again deeper this time. "You really shouldn't be so quick to judge people Draco. You haven't even given them a chance, and for what?" I asked. "Because Ron thought your name was funny?"

"He disrespected me." Draco growled. "I just put him back in his place."

"And where is that? Beneath you?" I asked my brow raised.

"What!?" Draco choked looking appalled. Crabbe and Goyle snorted causing Draco to turn pink.

"No," I face-palmed. "Not like that. I meant like, beneath you on the social ladder."

Draco shifted in his seat. "Yes, then. If that's what you meant." He answered still looking a little uncomfortable.

"Like I said before, for a future Slytherin your not too cunning are you?" I asked shaking my head. "Ron Weasley is already friends with one of the most famous people in the wizarding world. And when you finally meet Harry Potter you decide to attack his best mate?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "Is that what your up too then?" He asked me.

"Don't play the pronoun game love. Just cut to it, will you?" I sighed.

Draco paused and then smirked at me. "Your more clever than you look Anderson."

"Excuse me, does that mean I look stupid?" I asked indignantly.

Draco leaned in and whispered. "You've been playing Weasel and Potty all this time haven't you? You've been making allies, manipulating the lot of us. You've been making friends in high places so that you're in control." His smug grin cut right to the core. I was wrong. Draco was a fantastic Slytherin. And my underestimation of him was going to cost me dearly. I'd been made.

"Is that it the? You've got me all figured out?" I asked evenly trying to save face.

"Yes, Anderson. I think I do." He smiled wider.

"Then tell me," I started my own smile staring to form. "What's my first name?"

Draco's smile fell immediately and he drew back. "What?"

"All this time and you've never even bothered to ask my name." I laughed. "How can you have me so figured out when you don't even know the first thing about me?" I asked. We all ducked our heads when we reached a low tunnel with long strands of ivy covering the entrance.

"Fine then, what's your name?" He asked.

"Lucy." I answered a small smile still on my lips.

"Lucy." He repeated as the boats stopped at an underground dock. We all disembarked as Hagrid led us all up the green lawn to a flight of stone stairs that led to the huge oak front doors. I shot Draco a look, which he didn't return. His eyebrows were furrowed like he was lost in deep thought. I pulled my eyes away from him when I heard a croak. I looked down at my feet only to find a large toad looking up at me. I smirked and picked him up.

"Let me guess you're Trevor?" I asked it. It croaked in response. "Try not to give Neville a hard time?" I asked it. It merely croaked again. I sighed. "Neville?"

A small round boy turned to look at me. He looked shocked at being called out by name. "Is this your toad?" I asked.

"Trevor!" He cried blissfully. He took the amphibian back in his meaty hands. "Thank you…"

"Lucy." I told him.

"Thank you Lucy." Neville smiled. We both jumped when Hagrid knocked loudly on the wooden doors. The swung open immediately. Professor McGonagall stood there in emerald green robes with a matching pointed hat. She had a rather severe looking expression on her face.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall led us into the entrance hall, which was so massive that; I paused for a moment to stare up in wonderment. I continued walking as the crowd around me filtered into the great hall. Hundreds of students were chattering excitedly as we walked past them to the front of the room where the sorting hat sat on a tall stool. I stared at the ceiling as I heard Hermione explained that the night sky shining above me was only an enchantment.

Suddenly the hat twitched and then it started to sing about the traits of all the houses. It finished its song and the whole hall erupted in applause.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry who stood a little in front of me. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Professor McGonagall stood in front of us with a long scroll and unfurled it. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said. I paled when I remembered that it was alphabetical. "Abbot, Hannah." She called out. A pink face girl with blonde pigtails stumbled forward and sat on the stool. She lowered the hat on her head, which fell over her eyes, and waited. After a paused the hat reanimated and shouted out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl visibly relaxed and pulled off the hat. She smiled and rushed to her table as the students cheered and clapped her on. When the noise died down Professor McGonagall looked back down at the parchment.

"Anderson, Lucia." She called out clearly. I blessed myself quickly and took a deep breath. I walked up to the stool as confidently as possible but I couldn't control the tremors rushing up and down my arms. I picked up the old hat and sat down on the stool. I looked up at the silent room staring up at me and I caught Draco's eye. He merely smirked.

I fought to hide my own smile as I slipped the hat on. It was dark as the hat fell over my eyes when I heard a voice. It spoke as if it were right there in my ears.

"Interesting." It said. "Very interesting. You are not all you appear to be."

I froze. Shit.

"You've been given a gift, Miss Anderson. You have an… intuition. You recognize the _future_ potential and worth of those around you. You use it to your advantage. You're very intelligent but no Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you well."

I scoffed to myself. Smart but not smart enough, was that it?

"You misunderstand me, Miss Anderson." The hat chuckled. "What I mean is that intelligence and the pursuit of knowledge isn't the thing you value most. That is why you aren't a good match for Ravenclaw."

Oh, well in that case carry on. I thought to myself.

"You're loyal, yes; fiercely so. But there is something stronger." The hat said. I frowned. "You have a drive, a determination. You have a task to complete. But you at your core are subtle…cunning."

Wait… What?

"Yes, better be SLYTHERIN!" This part was yelled out loud and the hall erupted in applause. I pulled off the hat. Most of the expressions I caught were of wariness but the ones that stood out were those of shock. Hermione, Harry, and Ron stared at me, their jaws slack with just that, shock. I slid off the stool and made my way carefully to the table. The last face I saw before I took my seat was none other than Draco's. And his expression was the one that unsettled me the most. It was not one of anger, shock, or even disgust.

Draco Malfoy was smiling.

* * *

P/N Sooooo... What did you guys think? Is it what you expected? And it seems that a couple of people and a charmed hat might be seeing right through Lucy's act. How do you think she'll work around it. All in the next chapter! As always thank you for reading and I hope you guys drop a review, follow, or favorite. You lot know how much I love them. Tell me what you think, give me some constructive criticism. Without feedback I can never grow as a writer and if I don't grow than I can't produce great content for you guys to enjoy. Its a symbiosis. You help me give you a Harry Potter Fanfic you can read in your leisure time. Anyway thank you for all the love and support it's much appreciated and I hope you enjoy the story. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n I am so terribly sorry for not updating in so long. I've had a rough couple of weeks. Unfortunately my great aunt finally lost her battle against breast cancer. I'm sorry again in advance for any mistakes or just any general suckyness in this chapter. I decided that you guys deserved a chapter sooner rather than later because of my extended absence. I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless. Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you for your continued support. Enjoy chapter six and I hope to get chapter seven out to you as soon as possible.

* * *

Ch. 6

Better Be Slytherin

 _"The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are._ " –Sirius Black, OoTP

* * *

I stared at the gilded plate in front of me as person after person was called up and sorted.

Bones, Hufflepuff.

Boot, Ravenclaw.

I'd been sorted into Slytherin. Oh…My God. This put a slight hitch in my plans. It would make being friends with the golden trio infinitely more difficult.

Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw.

Brown, Gryffindor.

But then again it would be infinitely easier to be friends with Draco. I could keep a close eye on him and make sure he didn't get them into too much trouble. I also could befriend Snape and maybe diffuse any future problems between him and Harry.

Millicent Bulstrode became the second Slytherin to be sorted. She was large and meaty and… headed straight towards me.

"Move it pipsqueak!" She growled. I stared at her with pure shock while the older kids around us snickered at my expense. I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you having a laugh?" I asked her lowly. She seemed shocked at my defiance but composed her self quickly and cracked her knuckles.

"I said move." She shoved me over and almost knocked me right off the bench. Those around us now started laughing openly. Oh that's it. I pulled out my wand angrily and stuck it between her ribs making her freeze.

"Listen here you pathetic waste of space. If you ever lay a finger on me again I will blast you into next Tuesday. Am I understood?" I hissed. She looked at me nervously as the table fell silent.

"You wouldn't dare." She said sweat starting to bead on her upper lip.

"Try me." I warned. "Now be a dear and go sit somewhere else. This is _my_ seat." I punctuated the end of my sentence with burning a small hole in her robes causing her to squeak and jump away. I glared at her pointedly and she scowled and went to the far end of the table. This all happened quickly and quietly. Judging by the fact that no one had tried to break us up I'm sure that the teachers hadn't caught on to our little spat.

"Well look here, little first year has some guts." A boy with bad teeth grinned. He looked a bit like a Neanderthal with his thick eyebrows and flat forehead. He seemed to be the leader of the group by the way they all laughed and hung onto his every word.

"The name's Marcus Flint." He said holding out his hand. I took it and shook it firmly. He squeezed my hand as hard as he could, a display of dominance. I kept my features neutral while I silently screamed inside, I felt as if my fingers would break.

"Lucia Anderson." I answered evenly. I didn't offer him my nickname. As far as I was concerned any relationship I had with Flint would be a strictly professional one. He was an asset not a friend.

Look at me 'asset'. I really was Slytherin material, wasn't I?

"Don't mind her." Flint said nodding towards Millicent who was laughing with some other first year Slytherins and shooting me dirty looks.

"In Slytherin if you don't prove that you're tough off the bat, you'll get eaten alive." He informed me. I cocked my head and leaned over the table.

"Well then how did I do?" I asked coyly.

"You passed with flying colors." He smirked.

"Good." I turned my attention back to the sorting. I had missed a great deal of it while I was butting heads with Bulstrode.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall called out. I stood a little straighter in my seat as I watched him go up. Like before the hat sorted him into Slytherin almost immediately. He waltzed over to the Slytherin table with a smug smile on his face.

He spotted me and took his place next to me.

"Well Anderson, it looks like I _was_ right about you wasn't I?" He said into my ear.

"Oh c'mon Draco, we aren't on a first name basis yet?" I asked dodging his question. "Or have you already forgotten my name?" I smiled away from him as I watched Moon, Nott, and Parkinson get sorted into Slytherin.

"I haven't forgotten, Lucy." He said pointedly. "But, I was right about what I said before."

"And what's that Draco?" I asked. Harry would be sorted soon.

"That you've got a secret agenda!" He squeaked indignantly at my nonchalance.

"Haven't we all got one, love?" I answered as Harry's name was called out. They entire hall was silent and then they started. The whispers.

"Potter." Draco hissed. "Insolent git."

"I'm guessing you two continued the argument after I left?" I asked sighing.

"I hadn't realized the Weasel was so poor that he literally lived with rats. That mangy thing bit Goyle." Malfoy complained.

"You're unbelievable Draco." I shook my head as Harry reached the five-minute mark.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed causing the Gryffindors to roar with happiness. I could even hear the Weasley twins chanting "We got Potter." over and over again.

Draco sneered at them. "Of course Potter was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Well what did you expect? Both his parents were sorted there as well." I told him.

"That doesn't mean he has to be sorted into that house though. I mean look at the Patil twins. One's in Ravenclaw and the other's in Gryffindor." Draco argued.

"But ninety-nine percent of the time that's how it pans out. Just because he's the boy who lived doesn't mean he _has_ to be different from everyone else." I argued in Harry's defense.

"Potter isn't here, Anderson. You don't have to sing his praises anymore." Draco sneered.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" I asked to gauge his reaction.

"I think we've already established that you're a manipulative bit—"

"Watch yourself." I warned.

"Just admit it Anderson!" Draco hissed with frustration.

"There is nothing to admit!" I hissed back. "And even if I did admit to manipulating everyone what would it matter? Would you think less of me? Isn't that the defining characteristic of a _true_ Slytherin?" I sneered, staring into his cold grey eyes.

"Oi shut it!" One of the older students hissed at us. "Dumbledore is making his pre-feast speech."

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!" Dumbledore sat back down while everyone cheered and clapped. Suddenly the plates were filled with mountains of food: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs.

"You can go ahead and manipulate whoever you like, Anderson. So long as it isn't me." Draco hissed under his breath as he served himself a spoonful of potatoes.

"That's no fun." I teased trying to lighten the mood, which had become considerably tense.

"I mean it, Anderson." He said seriously. "There is such a thing as house loyalty."

"Draco. I promise you that my loyalty is not something you should question." I told him flatly. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you but, I have your best interests at heart." I turned to look at him and I held his gaze. "You need to trust me."

"You need to earn it." Draco said coldly. I shook my head and decided to let the discussion rest. I turned my attention to the head table. I found Snape in his usual black ensemble. He was staring, with his eyes narrowed, down at the Gryffindor table. He must have caught sight of Harry.

"What have you heard of Snape?" I asked Draco.

"I heard he's a brilliant Potion's Master but really strict. Though that won't affect us much." He smirked. "He's notorious for favoring us Slytherins."

"Lovely." I said dryly my wheels turning. I needed to find the perfect way to get him.

"Oh bollocks, I know that face." Malfoy groaned.

"You're a quick study aren't you?" I smirked when I caught Snape's eye. His attention turned to me and we had a mini staring contest.

"Whatever you're planning you should forget it right now." Malfoy warned.

"Or what?" I asked breaking eye contact. I suddenly remembered Snape's proficiency in legilimency.

"Or I'll warn him." Malfoy threatened.

I frowned. "Warn him of what? Pray tell, what is it that you think I'm going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, something devious I'm sure." Malfoy drawled.

"You're sure are you?"

"Yes I'm sure." Draco grumbled annoyed by my nonchalance. Suddenly a pale form materialized from the wall in front of us. He was gaunt and had silver bloodstains soaking the front of his shirt. Around his shoulders and wrapped around his wrists he was carrying heavy chains.

"The Bloody Baron." I whispered slightly unsettled. The ghost gave me a slight bow of his head and sat beside Draco who didn't look even remotely pleased at the new seating arrangement. Now, I was proud to say that there wasn't much that I was truly afraid besides spiders and the idea of being buried alive. But the sight of the Slytherin House ghost sent chills up my spine and had my heart pounding in my chest. I knew that my fear was irrational.

He was a ghost, one that couldn't harm me, unlike peeves. But something about him was sinister, cursed.

"Are you alright?" Draco frowned. I must've turned pale. "You're not afraid of _him_ are you?" Draco sneered at my discomfort.

I scoffed. "Of course not." Judging by the smirk on Draco's lips my lie wasn't as polished as the others I had been spouting since my arrival. I dug into my meal with renewed gusto in order to avoid any more questions.

Soon the food melted away and was replaced with mountains of cakes and pies, scoops of ice cream towered over us. There were bowls of puddings and mousse as well as platters of éclairs and other finger desserts. I happily dug into a piece of apple pie. My time across the pond had really done a number on me. Andrea had made sure to expose me to the most stereotypical American foods she could think of and even scolded me when I called 'French fries' chips.

In that moment a felt hollow pain in my chest, I truly missed Andrea and my flat mates. I missed my medical textbooks and my numerous classes. I missed knowing where I was going in life and having control over it. I felt resentment rise in my chest like an angry snake. Who was this bastard who yanked me out of my world and threw my life into disarray? And what in the bloody hell did he want with me? I mean, I was going to have to go through puberty, _again_. So it better be bloody well worth it.

I realized that I had been staring down at my half finished pie for quite some time, while my classmates chattered contentedly around me. I decided to do some more networking. If I was going to expand my influence I needed to start now. I caught sight of a blonde girl who was talking rather animatedly with another girl, a brunette.

Perfect.

I knocked over her goblet which spilled over the table and onto her lap.

"Hey!" The blonde cried out angrily. Her glare was positively murderous.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. Draco narrowed his eyes as he watched me pull out my wand. "Here let me fix it." The students looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you insane?" She hissed when I pointed my wand at her.

"Maybe a little." I smirked causing her to pale. " _Tergeo_." I muttered. I quickly siphoned the juice away while she stared at me in shock.

"How did you do that!" Another student asked staring at me in wonder.

"Magic." I answered sarcastically.

"That's third year level magic! You're just a first year! On her first day no less." The same boy said.

"My parents thought that I should get a headstart in my magical education." I answered. In truth it was just my Harry Potter obsession that helped give me my edge, as well as that month of practice I had before the beginning of term. But they didn't need to know that. I turned back to the blonde. "I really am sorry." I told her.

"It's alright..."

"Lucy," I offered with a smile.

"Lucy." She said still a little wary.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass. This is Tracey Davis." She introduced pointing to the brunette next to her. I needed to find away to win her over at least enough to be on good terms. Her vanity perhaps?

"It's lovely to meet you. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you get your hair to be so silky?" I gushed. Daphne flushed happily and she fought to keep a smile off of her face.

Bingo.

"My mum bought me this new Sacharissa Tugwood conditioner. It's really expensive." Daphne sniffed.

"Really?" I may have over exaggerated my interest just a touch. "I was just at diagon alley looking at some detangling brushes. They're supposed to keep one's hair straight for up to twelve hours. Have you ever used one of those?" I pressed. Daphne was more than happy to oblige. Soon I was in an intense conversation about magical cosmetics that lasted the remainder of dessert. In truth I actually ended up enjoying the conversation much more than I expected.

Finally the last of the dessert melted away and Dumbledore stood up. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

I saw Dumbledore give a look in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore finished sounding very untroubled by this fact. "That is all, and now bedtime! Off you trot!"

After Dumbledore's dismissal everyone stood up and filtered out the doors. The Slytherin prefects ushered us first years along down to the dungeons.

We finally made it to a plain wall where a Prefect stopped.

"The password is Argentum et viridi. It changes every fortnight so make sure to check the boards regularly if you forget the password we _will_ leave you out here." The prefect warned us. The wall had slid open to reveal a passage when he told us the password. He took the lead and showed us the common room which was tinged green because of the light reflecting off the glass the held the waters of the black lake at bay. The common room was draped with silver and green tapestries as well as some dark green couches. The other furniture was a dark ebony. It was a bit dark for my taste but I couldn't deny that it was elegantly and tastefully furnished.

"Girls' common rooms are to the right, boys' to the left. Your things should already be in your room. If you have any questions-" The prefect paused and sneered at us. "bother someone else." And with that he left. Slowly we separated and went to our common rooms. I gave Malfoy a small wave which he didn't return and the found my room. There were already four other girls in the room. Two I recognized immediately.

"Daphne, Tracey." I nodded. "Nice to see a got roomed with some familiar faces." I turned to the other two. "And you are?" I asked.

"Pansy Parkinson." I pug faced girl replied with an ugly sneer. It looked almost as if she were smelling something unpleasant. I cocked an eyebrow but let it slide.

"Alya Rivers." The other girl introduced herself her demeanor was less offensive but she did seem a bit calculating if not cold. I knew she wasn't one to be trifled with. I mentally made a note to try and befriend her early. Better have friends than adversaries.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I said politely. "My name is Lucia Anderson."

"Anderson?" Parkinson frowned. "Are you a pureblood?" She asked skeptically.

"As a matter a fact I am." I replied evenly. "I'm guessing the same rings true for the rest of you?" I asked scanning their faces. The all nodded. "Good," I smiled. "This will make things much simpler." I muttered to myself.

"What's that?" Alya asked staring at me with her calculating eyes as she unpacked. "Nothing." I smiled. "Just happy to finally get settled in." I made sure to add a tone of finality to my words as I unpacked my trunk. To my surprise my robes had donned my house colors. Wicked.

Lastly I took Midna out of her basket. She was very cross with me for not letting her out sooner. She even to a swipe at my hand which a dodged neatly.

"No need to be so salty." I scolded her. I changed into my pyjamas and washed my teeth before finally crawling into bed. Midna had gotten over her tantrum and curled up at my feet. Within minutes I was fast asleep and dreaming of the possibilities that waited for me the next day.

* * *

P/N What did you guys think? Give me your thoughts on everything that just went down you know how I love feedback. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review follow and favorite. Until next time!

-Lucy


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hi, I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks to all of those who left me their condolences, it really means alot to me. And thank you to all the people that reviewed, followed and favorited. You guys are rockstars. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 7

This Spells Trouble

 _"If you could kick the person in the pants responsible for all your troubles you wouldn't be able to sit for a month." –_ Theodore Roosevelt

* * *

 _The elevator door dinged and the doors slid open to reveal a tall handsome guy with brown hair and beautiful hazel green eyes._

 _"Um, excuse me…"_

 _I mentally slapped myself for making the same mistake twice. "Sorry." I stepped out of the way and tried to make myself small._

 _"Hi, I'm Alex." He introduced himself to me. I nodded, recognizing the name from before._

 _"Lucia Anderson, but you can call me Lucy."_

 _The elevator opened on my floor and I sighed with relief. Once again I hastily made my exit and collided with him sending my mail into the air. Again I scolded myself for following the same pattern of idiocy. "Oh, Bollocks." I cursed._

 _"I'm so sorry." He apologized bending down to help me._

 _"Don't be, it was my fault." I assured him. I saw a flash of yellow permeate the uniform white of my mail when he handed it to me._

 _"I'll see you later?" He said, maybe a little hopefully. I gave him a tight smile but didn't answer. The doors closed and I felt a small rough tongue lick my face. I wiped at my cheek in alarm and looked around. There was no one there._

What the hell—

Another lick. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the silver and green drapings around my bed.

"Meow." Midna licked me again and I sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I told her. She jumped lightly to the floor and followed me protectively to the bathroom. The other girls were still sleeping soundly. After a quick shower and washing my teeth I strapped on my wand and got dressed in my Slytherin robes. By the time I was done the other girls had begun to stir.

"You're up already?" Daphne yawned in confusion.

I nodded. "Couldn't sleep, Midna seems to think that 5:30 in the morning is an appropriate time to wake up." I twisted my still wet hair around my finger forming a tight curl over my shoulder. "Speaking of which, what are the rules concerning pets, do you know?" I asked as Midna wove in and out from between my legs.

"Well, they aren't allowed in class, I don't think, but they are allowed to roam the rest of the castle. Even without their owners." Daphne explained.

"Really?" I asked perplexed. "And they aren't afraid of pets getting into trouble, making messes or anything?" I asked. Alya looked over at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not…" Daphne said hesitantly confusion flashing across her features. "Familiars are magical pets. They're far more intelligent due to the nature of their purpose and breeding. Their purpose is to aid and protect their witch or wizard so they wouldn't cause trouble for their owners. Not like some common muggle pet."

"As a wealthy pureblood one would think that you would already know this." Alya said offhandedly. My blood went cold. I was ashamed to say that I might have panicked for just a moment. I scrambled for a second to gather my bearings while Parkinson's frown began to morph into a sneer.

"My parents hate pets." I finally managed. The excuse sounded weak even to my ears. "Mother is allergic to them but, they made an exception since it's my first year at Hogwarts and I'm an only child." I further explained.

"Oh," Alya replied simply. "That's interesting."

I nodded sensing I was in the clear…for now.

"Well, I'm off to breakfast. I'll see you lot there." I grabbed my school bag and left the dorms. The common room was deserted seeing as everyone was still getting ready.

I exited through the wall that served as the entrance to the common rooms and took off through the dungeons before slowing down. I suddenly realized I hadn't the slightest idea of how to reach the Great Hall.

"Bollocks." I cursed. Midna sniffed at me and took off towards a different corridor. "Midna! Bloody hell." I cursed as I chased after my cat. She slowed to a trot just in front of me so I no longer had to sprint when we arrived at the grand staircases.

I suddenly realized that Midna, as Daphne pointed out, was not the ordinary housecat I thought she was. She now doubled as my GPS that helped navigate me through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Midna, darling, you are a goddamn blessing." I cooed scooping her up in my arms and scratching her between the ears. She purred happily as if to second that statement.

I placed her on the ground again. "Alright then, onward!" I commanded with a giggle as she took off again up the stairwell. I soon reached the Great Hall and entered. It was mostly deserted save for the teachers who had already started eating and a couple of the older students who littered the house tables.

Remembering the spot I had taken the day before during the sorting I sat down and helped myself to some jam and toast. I was going to make a point of sitting there just to grind Bulstrode's gears.

I ate my breakfast at a relaxed pace as people slowly started filtering in. Soon the Great Hall was buzzing with conversation. I was feeding Midna some bits of bacon when a familiar platinum blonde sat beside me.

"Morning, Anderson." He greeted me cordially as Crabbe and Goyle sat beside us. True to their nature they seemed to be guarding us, probably by Draco's command.

"Morning Draco. You slept well I take it?" He seemed rather pleased about something.

"I did thank you." He smirked helping himself to a boiled egg. Midna jumped on his lap and licked his hand. Draco scratched her behind the ears and she mewled happily before trying to snatch some bacon off his plate.

"Midna!" I scolded her. "Where are your manners?"

"It's quite alright." Draco smirked. "Nothing could ruin this morning."

I narrowed my eyes. "What have you done?"

Draco held his hand to his heart. "I'm hurt," He said with mock indignance. "What makes you think I did something nefarious?"

"Oh please," I scoffed. "What did you do—" I caught sight of Harry and Ron enter the Great Hall, the front of their robes were soaked through with ink.

"Salazar's spit!" I cursed. Draco found what I was looking at and started laughing raucously. He soon had a group of Slytherins laughing and pointing at the pair.

"What in the bloody hell did you?" I hissed angrily at him.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist." Draco said between laughs. "I just paid Peeves off to give them some trouble."

Ron and Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. Ron turned red at the sight of my housemates laughing at their expense and shot us a vicious glare.

"Oh now you've done it." I sighed. "I have to go clean up your mess." I got up and moved to leave but Draco grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Just leave it be, Anderson. They're our enemies. Why do you keep trying to be their friends?" He asked angrily. So much for nothing ruining his morning.

"I'm tired of explaining myself to you." I sighed. "Come find me when you've decided to grow up." I sneered tearing my arm away from him. Midna leapt off his lap and followed me dutifully, making sure to sniff haughtily at Draco before she left.

I made my way to the Gryffindor table and ignored the whispers and stares that were aimed in my direction. I guess they weren't used to seeing a snake enter the lion's den.

"Are you two alright?" I asked when I finally arrived at where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"Like you care." Ron glared at me. "Bet you were having a real laugh with your pal Malfoy."

"Hey, just because I'm friends with him doesn't mean I condone his actions." I defended crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah alright." Ron scoffed. "Because we're supposed to believe the words of a Slytherin, a snake." He sneered at me like I was the dirt from underneath his shoe. My jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice trembling with barely concealed rage. Harry watched on helplessly as our argument began to spiral out of control.

"You heard me." Ron said, sneer still firmly in place. "You're a Slytherin, only bad people get sorted into Slytherin. You do the math, Anderson."

"Do you even hear yourself when you speak?" I said coldly. "That's a piss poor argument and you know it. Might I remind you that back on the train I defended you and your family against Malfoy's prejudice?"

"Yeah, but—" He started.

"I'm not finished," I growled dangerously. "Not only did I defend you, but now you in turn are being just as prejudiced as the _snakes_ you so despise."

Ron turned red and I turned to look at Harry.

"And you," I shook my head.

"Me! What did I do?" He asked indignantly.

"You just sat there and let Ron go about spouting slanderous comments about how I'm not worthy of your company and other such rubbish because of where I was sorted. You didn't try to defend me even when I've been nothing but good to you." I hissed.

"That's not fair." He argued. "Malfoy and his friends are a bad lot and you know it. I've only known them a day and I know it. So when we saw you acting so cozy with them and then you got sorted into Slytherin and then we get attacked by Peeves who told us the it was Malfoy's doing we thought—"

"Oh you thought did you?" I scoffed. "Well you thought wrong." I clenched my fists in anger. "Like I said to Malfoy, come find me when you've decided to grow up." I stalked off back to the Slytherin table.

"Honestly." I grumbled under my breath as I picked up my bag and sat at the opposite end of the table far from Draco and his goons.

Draco stood from his seat and waved Crabbe and Goyle off when they tried to follow him. He made his way to where I was and sat down.

"That went well, I take it?" Malfoy asked dryly.

"Bugger off, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." I looked over at him. "Unless of course you've decided to grow up."

He scratched at his nose.

"I'm going to take that as a no." I scoffed. "Honestly, Malfoy."

"So it's back to surnames is it?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh please, you still only ever call me Anderson." I pointed out.

"That's not true." He argued. "I call you Lucy…" He trailed off and then smirked at me. "Sometimes." His smirk grew when I shot him another glare.

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a sour puss." He gave me a playful shove. "Who cares if you're friends with Potty and the Weasel anyways?"

"I care!" I cried angrily. "Believe it or not I like being friends with them."

Malfoy shook his head as if he felt sorry for me. "Look at all the good that did you." It's only day one and they already turned against you for something you didn't even do. And do you want to know why?" He asked me. "It's because you're Slytherin and they're Gryffindors. Your 'Friendship' was doomed before it even began." Malfoy sneered.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong then." I challenged.

"I doubt it." Malfoy scoffed.

"We'll see." I finished simply.

Suddenly, as if by some unspoken signal, the heads of houses stood up simultaneously and each conjured a stack of parchment.

"That'll be the schedules." I heard one of the older students tell his friend.

Snape made his way slowly down the table handing out schedules as he went. When he finally made it to us he paused.

"Miss Anderson." He handed me my schedule.

"Good morning Professor." I greeted him cheerfully. "How are you today?" I asked.

He frowned with distaste at my cheeriness. "Peachy." He said slowly. I grinned at that. Causing him to cock an eyebrow. "May I ask what you were doing over at the Gryffindor table?" He asked in his silky Alan Rickman-ian cadence.

"You may." I smirked playfully. Draco's jaw dropped at seeing me sass the Professor.

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I trust, Miss Anderson, that this isn't an attempt to be difficult with me. Is it?" He asked lowly.

"Of course not Professor." I said as innocently as possible but even I could hear an undercurrent of mockery in my tone.

"Tread carefully, Miss Anderson." Snape warned. "Now I'll ask you again, what were you doing over there?"

I sighed and tried to smother my smile. "If you must know, Peeves decided to prank some friends of mine by throwing inkwells at them like muggle grenades so I was just checking on them to see if they were alright."

"You're friends with the Gryffindors?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes Professor." He sneered at this.

"Oh c'mon, you can't tell me that in your day you weren't friends with _any_ Gryffindors." I asked. I saw his jaw tighten for only a second before he made his face carefully blank.

"No, I can't say that I did, Miss Anderson." He said coldly.

"Really?" I asked softly, thinking of Lily Evans. "Not one?" I gazed into his eyes, which seemed to expand into gaping tunnels that swallowed me up. I felt pressure begin to grow in my skull as flashes of Lily Evans streaked across my consciousness. I gasped and looked away clutching at my temples as the pain receded to a dull ache.

"Lucy?" Draco asked, concern leaking through his façade of indifference. I looked back at Snape who had become very pale.

"Did you just—" I started to ask with alarm.

"I'll see you in class." He said quickly. He stalked off, his black robes billowing out behind him.

"Lucy, what just happened?" Draco demanded. I picked up my goblet shakily and took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"Nothing. It-it was nothing." I whispered.

"You're trembling." Draco pointed out.

"I have to go to the library." I said suddenly. I picked up my things and Midna trotted along in front of me leading me through the quickest route to my destination.

"We have Transfiguration in twenty minutes!" Draco called after me.

"I'll meet you there." I called back my mind racing. Snape had just read my mind. He'd used Legilimency on me not moments ago. I had to start training myself in Occlumency today if I had any hope of keeping my secrets from Snape and anyone else that decided to try and sneak a peek at my thoughts.

I soon reached the library thanks to Midna's extraordinary navigation skills. I approached Madame Pince hesitantly. She seemed preoccupied with a stack of paperwork.

"How may I help you?" She asked, her voice as dry as the pages in the books she guarded. She hadn't even looked away from her work to address me.

"Do you know where I can find a book on Legilimency and Occlumency?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she gave me her full attention. "Why on earth would a first year such as yourself need a book such as that?" She asked, perhaps a tad alarmed.

I bit my lip. "I came across the terms while I was doing a bit of extra reading for Defense class. And Occlumency is supposed to help shield your mind from a Legilimens, correct?"

"Yes." Madame Pince pressed waiting for me to continue.

"Well the issue is that my book doesn't teach you how to become an Occlumens. That's where I was hoping you could help." I finished.

"Who do you think would want to read your mind, young lady, that makes you want to become an Occlumens?" She asked suspiciously.

I thought of Snape. "Oh no one Madame!" I assured her. "I just think it would be a useful skill."

She pursed her lips. "Well, Legilimency, and in turn Occlumency, are restricted subjects to first years."

I felt my heart plummet. Damn.

She saw my reaction and sighed." But, if you were to get a signed permission form from your head of house than I would be able to get you the materials you need." She told me.

I managed to force a grateful smile. "Thank you Madame Pince."

She peered down at her watch. "You'd better hurry, first class begins in five minutes." She warned me.

Bollocks.

"Goodbye!" I waved back at her as I rushed out of the library. I was going to have to find an alternate solution to my Occlumency problem before potions class on Friday or I was going to have a serious problem on my hands.

* * *

P/N What did you guys think? Leave a review below and tell me! Ask questions if you have them, I'll be glad to answer so long as they don't ruin the plot too much. Don't forget to drop a follow and a favorite if you like this story. Hopefully i'll be back soon with more.

Love,

Lucy


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Hello all! I'm back with the next chapter and I'm already half done with chapter nine so if all goes well I should have it out soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed after the previous chapter. Y'all are champs. I encourage everyone to leave a review for this chapter, ask me questions, give me criticisms, whatever you want all of your feedback is welcome. You guys help me be a better writer. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Ch. 8

The Truth Won't Set You Free

 _"A lie gets halfway around the world before the truth has a chance to get its pants on."_

 _-_ Winston Churchill

* * *

Draco watched Lucia's shiny dark brown curls bounce as she walked briskly towards the grand staircases.

"We have Transfiguration in twenty minutes!" He called after her when she'd abruptly gotten up to go to the _library,_ of all places.

"I'll meet you there." She turned to call back to him not slowing down in the slightest. Lucia still looked slightly dazed; her brow was furrowed as if she were in deep thought. Draco sighed when she disappeared around the corner. That girl was far more trouble than she was worth, he could tell. And yet he couldn't help but be drawn to her with a type of sick fascination. She was pureblood, a wealthy one no less, from an apparently high standing wizarding family. Sorted into Slytherin house, smart, and quite pretty, if he did say so himself.

A girl his father would be proud to say was friends with his son, except of course for the little fact that she didn't believe in the old pureblood ideals. It confused and irritated him that she was so adamant in her beliefs and her insistence to befriend Potter and his sidekick weasel.

Of course he had his own theories about _that_ friendship, but Lucia had avoided answering his questions about it with polished skill. That was another thing that intrigued him and annoyed him at the same time.

Lucia was manipulative to a fault and a liar, it seemed like she couldn't help herself but scheme especially when it suited her needs. Draco had caught on quickly to this fact but not quickly enough to avoid being entrapped in her snare. By the time he'd caught on to her game his interest was already piqued enough that he couldn't help himself but to keep a close eye on her to see what she did next.

But Draco was confident he could keep up with her. She would, without a doubt, keep him on his toes but he had no qualms with that. Seeing as Crabbe and Goyle were less than apt to provide stimulating conversation he was sure Lucy would be able to entertain him so long as she stayed out of trouble.

Draco sighed again, _if_ she stayed out of trouble. And judging from her interaction with Snape this morning he wasn't too confident in her abilities.

* * *

From across the room Harry watched Lucy leave the Great Hall. She seemed dazed after her conversation with Professor Snape.

Professor Snape, something about him was just… off. The way his scar had stung when he caught Snape's gaze had unsettled him. Harry wondered what Lucy had said to Snape to make him turn so pale. Not to mention what Snape did in return to make Lucy cringe in pain. Maybe it was the same thing that happened to him last night at the feast. Could Snape be doing something to them? Was it a spell?

He'd ask her about it later… if she had finally forgiven him. Truthfully he thought that Lucy was being unfair. Harry really hadn't done anything to her; he couldn't help it if she had bad taste in friends, right? Harry sighed knowing that now _he_ was the one being unfair. But he couldn't understand what she saw in Malfoy, he was just so- so…. Bad.

From what he'd seen of Malfoy, he could tell that the boy was cruel and prejudiced. He was worse than Dudley or any of his friends. Lucy seemed to be the exact opposite of Malfoy in everyway. And yet they had both been sorted into Slytherin.

What had he missed about her? She did have a short temper, based on her behavior this morning, but surely that couldn't be enough for her to be sent to the snake's pit.

Harry picked at his eggs as he mulled it over; Slytherins were notorious for their cunning and ambition. Had Lucy shown either of those traits?

"Harry?"

Harry looked up startled, as if he hadn't expected anyone to try to talk to him.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked him.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah," He mumbled shooting a look over at the Slytherin table. He met Malfoy's eyes for a second before a sneer was sent in his direction. Harry gritted his teeth. "Fine."

* * *

Severus Snape walked briskly towards the dungeons his mind racing. The Anderson girl knew of Lily. How in the hell did she know of Lily?

He knew he shouldn't have invaded the girl's mind but there was something off about her. They way she kept staring at him during the feast the night before and the questions she was asking that morning. But then again he never thought that he would be caught.

Almost as soon as he gained entrance to her thoughts she cringed with pain. He'd never heard of legilimencey causing physical pain, it would defeat the whole purpose of the spell if it did. So when she gasped in pain he knew something was wrong. And then the look he gave her, that look of understanding.

 _"Did you just—?"_

She knew what had happened, the question was how. Have her parents taught her of such things? Unlikely. He'd be hard pressed to find a father or mother who'd teach their eleven year old of such dark magic, even from a Slytherin family. But she had known, he was sure of it.

He needed to learn more of this Anderson girl and his first opportunity would be on Friday. He opened the door to his office and sat at his desk to prepare. When that time came he would be ready.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. It was a flurry of note taking and spell casting. I had been distracted thinking of how I could prepare myself for Friday. It was only when I overheard Draco bragging about his Eagle Owl over dinner that it hit me.

I could always order a book about Occlumency from Flourish and Blotts by owl order. The answer was so simple that I felt imbecilic for trying to find a convoluted way to sneak into the restricted section.

I resolved to send Dory a letter using one of the school's owls explaining to her that I needed an Occlumency book by tomorrow. I could study the techniques at night in an effort to prepare myself. I also remembered how legilimencey required eye contact; Harry was the only one I'd ever heard of having his mind penetrated without the use of eye contact and that was only because of his and Voldemort uniquely linked minds.

I made a mental note to avoid eye contact with Snape on Friday. I was a bit disappointed by this. Avoiding eye contact is a sign of submission and I submitted to no one, unless of course it was a tactical move. But being backed into a corner like this, being forced to work on the defensive left a sour taste in my mouth. Especially since I was planning on breaking down Snape's walls. How was I going to do that if he was already wary of me, if I already presented myself to him as a threat? And what if he tried to slip some veritaserum into my drink like he threatened Harry with in fourth year?

I decided that my plans for Snape could wait; first I had to send Dory a letter, and I might as well ask her to buy me an advanced potions book on veritaserum as well.

I scribbled a quick note to Dory and stuffed it into my pocket before I headed off to the owlery. I followed Midna out to the common room where Draco and his band of worshippers were relaxing on the couches.

"Where are you off to Anderson?" He asked when I reached the common room exit.

"I'm sending a letter. Though I don't recall it being any of your business." I sniffed.

He smirked and got up. "You're not still sour about this morning are you?" He asked as he followed me out of the common room despite Pansy's protests.

"Have you apologized to Harry and Ron?" I asked watching the light from the flickering torches cast shadows across Draco's face.

He scoffed. "No."

"Well that answers that question doesn't it?" I said pointedly.

"You have to be joking." He said indignantly. "I am not going to apologize to Potty and the Weasel." He sneered.

"Well then, you'll have to find some other way to make it up to me." I said slyly as we finally made our way outside.

We walked in silence until we reached the uneven staircase of the owlery.

"Who are you writing to anyway?" Draco asked.

"My mother," I answered easily. "I left one of my books at home."

Draco nodded and we walked up the steps. I choose one of the school's brown owls to send my letter. It nipped at my finger softly while I attached my letter to its foot.

Draco leaned against the doorway and watched me silently until the bird took of to complete its task.

I stopped when I realized he was still staring at my progress.

"What?" I laughed.

"What happened today at breakfast with Snape?" He asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Nothing—"

"You're a horrible liar." He cut me off. I scoffed.

"Who said I was lying." I asked crossing my arms.

"I did." He said pushing off the wall and walking towards me slowly, almost like a wolf stalking his prey. "He did something to you, didn't he?"

"Are you suggesting that Snape attacked me in the middle of breakfast with hundreds of witnesses watching?" I asked skeptically. Draco was being much too intrusive for my taste. I was afraid that I might have to do something to push him away.

"Absolutely." He said evenly. This surprised me. My comment was supposed to throw him off. I didn't think Draco "my father will hear about this" Malfoy would dare accuse a teacher of attacking a student, his head of house nonetheless and family friend to the Malfoys.

"What I don't understand is what you did back." He circled me like a vulture. "You scared Snape."

"Why do you care?" I asked hoping to get Malfoy to close off and back away. Hopefully the threat of talking about his feelings would be enough to get him to back off.

"Call it curiosity. How is it that a first year is able to do third year magic with such ease?" He asked dodging my deflection, which made me nervous. "And I'd wager that you did a nonverbal spell back at Snape to ward him off."

I smirked. "That's a bet you're going to lose my friend." Midna hissed at him when he took another step towards me causing me to frown. Midna's reaction was strange. Did she see him as dangerous, as a threat?

"I don't understand you." He said in a frustrated whisper.

"What's not to understand?" I teased.

"I want to know what you're hiding, Lucy." He pressed.

"Well in the words of the immortal Mick Jagger, You can't always get what you want."

"Who?" He asked puzzled.

I just smirked turning to the exit. Draco wrapped his hand around my forearm causing me to stop in my tracks.

"I will find out your secret, you know. It's only a matter of time." He warned me his eyes flashing.

I frowned. "Why does there have to be a secret Draco? I am what I am."

He scoffed.

"Seriously, Draco. You have to drop this. Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps I enjoy my privacy? Or maybe that my 'big secret' is something personal and frankly none of your bloody business." I hissed finally losing my patience.

"So you are hiding something." He said triumphantly.

I suddenly was struck by a crushing hopelessness and frustration one that I hadn't felt in years or rather would feel in years; Something like that. The time change still had me unbalanced. It was so strong it was almost debilitating. Draco caught me when I stumbled.

"Lucy?"

There it was again, that undercurrent of genuine concern. It made me want to cry.

I pulled away roughly, angry that I was letting my emotions get the better of me. And confused as to where they came from. "I'm fine." I growled.

Draco took a step back and I saw his features go carefully blank. Finally, the reaction I was pushing for. He had closed off.

I sighed. "I'm tired Draco. I'm going to go turn in." I left before he could get another word in.

* * *

I woke the next morning with my heart in my stomach. I didn't know how breakfast would go after last night's altercation with Draco.

Midna pawed at my cheek when I refused to get up even after having heard my roommates finish getting themselves together. _You're going to be late._ Midna's blue eyes said scolding me. I groaned and rolled over pulling the pillow over my head.

It was only when I heard my curtains being pulled open that I snuck a peak out from under my refuge.

"Lucy? Why aren't you up yet!" Daphne cried. "You're not going to have time for breakfast now and at this rate you'll be late for Herbology." She scolded me.

"I'm feeling ill." I lied throwing my hands over my eyes dramatically.

"Maybe it was that late night stroll with Draco." Parkinson hissed at me from across the room.

"Perhaps." I said flatly. I could almost hear the steam erupting from Parkinson's ears.

"Well in any case you have to get up and ready, if not for Herbology then to go to the hospital wing." Daphne urged pulling me out of bed. I conceded deciding that if it was as late as Daphne said then Draco would be done with breakfast by the time I got there.

"Fine," I sighed. I got showered and dressed in record time and was headed down to the Great Hall in less then ten minutes. Thankfully Draco was nowhere to be seen. In fact the Hall was just about empty except for one or two stray students.

I ran and took a piece of toast to munch on, for when I made the trip to the greenhouses, when an owl dropped a parcel at my feet. I hadn't noticed before but it was perched on one of the unlit torch holders. It squawked angrily at me, probably for being so late. It must've come with the rest of the owls but not seeing me decided to wait there. It flew away when I picked up the brown wrapped package.

I undid the twine hurriedly. Dory worked fast.

Inside the wrappings there were two thick leather bound books. The first was _Shielding The Mind: A guide to Occlumency_ and the second was _Essence of Truth: Veritaserum a History._ Sticking out of the potions book was a slip of parchment. I opened the book to where the parchment was and saw that it was marking the place for the chapter on the composition of veritaserum. I closed the books and stuffed them into my bag, which added a good ten pounds that I had to lug around all day.

I looked at my watch and cursed. I was late. I exited the Great Hall and steeled myself for an unavoidably tiresome day.

* * *

 **P/N Well that was fun :) I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Ask questions! Theorize on what will happen next! Tell me what you liked and what you hated! I take everything y'all tell me into account and it informs on how I write every chapter there after so please review!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lucy**

 **P.S. Lucy is not my real name, I did not name the character after myself. I'm not THAT narcissistic. Okay, Love ya bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I am on a roll ladies and gentlemen. Hopefully i'll be able to get out another chapter soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited or followed. You are amazing and I'm grateful for all the love and support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Ch. 9

Just A Theory

 _"Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former." –_ Albert Einstein

* * *

"Detention!" I hissed angrily tearing off my dragon hide gloves.

"Well, you were fifteen minutes late." Daphne huffed trying to catch up to me. I shifted my bag on my shoulder, which ached from the extra weight I added that morning.

"I was feeling ill!" I defended as we headed towards the transfiguration classroom.

"You look much better now." Daphne muttered. I shot her a glare and she smiled at me sweetly.

"Look on the bright side, now you get to spend some quality time with Filch." She sneered.

"Lovely." I said deadpanned. I dumped my bag at the first available table and rolled my neck, trying to loosen the muscles that had become stiff. I thought about the detention I was going to serve that night. Polishing the trophies. I had never liked doing menial chores, but then again I could befriend Filch, I didn't know how but…I would find a way.

McGonagall strode into the classroom as everyone settled in. Draco, I noticed had taken the table across the aisle from me.

"Everyone, settle down." She said pulling out a roll of parchment. We had double Transfiguration that day with the Gryffindors but Harry and Ron where nowhere to be seen. They were probably lost again.

She called roll and paused to ask where the two were.

"I'm not sure Professor." Dean Thomas answered for the Gryffindors.

"They're probably lost again, I know if I didn't have Midna I'd still be wandering the halls myself." I explained causing everyone to stare at me. They were probably shocked to see a Slytherin try to help out some Gryffindors. Honestly, I was still pissed at them for hanging me out to dry and I was tempted to do the same but I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with them if I did. So I took the high road…in a way.

"Well Ms. Anderson, though it is refreshing to see some inter-house camaraderie, everyone still managed to find their way here on time so that fact does not excuse their tardiness." She made a note beside their names and then turned to the class.

"For today take down the notes written on the board and read chapter two in _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ : Reformabit Ligno. Tomorrow we will do more spell work. Remember on Friday I will test you on your ability to transform a match into a needle so I expect you all to practice throughout the week."

She looked at the clock on the wall and pursed her lips. "Work silently." She turned into a cat causing many of the students to gasp. I don't know how but she managed to give us a disapproving look until we finally snapped out of our awe and started working quietly. For about five minutes we only heard the faint scratching of quills and the occasional cough. Suddenly the doors burst open and Harry and Ron all but sprinted into the room panting.

They gave a sigh of relief when they didn't spot McGonagall.

"Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if she saw we were late?" Ron asked. I held back a smile when the Professor decided to transform back causing Ron and Harry to turn very pale.

"That was bloody brilliant." Was all that Ron could manage to say.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said. "Perhaps you would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? Then maybe one of you would be on time!"

"We got lost." Harry said meekly.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats!" She cocked an eyebrow and the two boys jumped to find an open desk.

The rest of the class went without interruption and we worked quietly until class ended.

"Homework, for tonight. I want ten inches on Reformabit Ligno and how it changes the properties of wood. Study for Friday's exam. That is all."

I packed my bag and when I turned to leave I found my way blocked.

"Lucy," Harry said not meeting my eyes.

I crossed my arms. "Yes?"

"Look, I wanted to apologize… for yesterday." Harry looked up and waited for a reply.

"Interesting."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I see Ron doesn't feel the same way." I gave Ron a pointed look. He had lingered by the door when he saw Harry had stopped to speak to me. Ron glared at me stonily.

Harry nodded. "Ron still can't wrap his head around being friends with someone that's—"

"A Slytherin?" I supplied.

"Malfoy adjacent." Harry cringed a little; he probably expected an outburst of some kind on my end.

"Well I guess that's his problem isn't it?" I shrugged.

"He is right here, and he doesn't appreciate being talked about like he isn't there." Ron snapped.

"And he should know that talking about oneself in the third person makes him sound like an idiot." I bit back, not able to help myself.

Ronald Weasley was just one of the most frustrating and narrow-minded people I had yet to encounter. Draco of course was frustrating and narrow-minded as well but not in the same way. Draco didn't pretend to be the 'good guy' or have a sterling moral compass. He was what he was and he just thought, very simply, that he was superior. Ron on the other hand thought he was better than everyone else _because_ of his 'goodness'. Draco owned up to his prejudice while Ron didn't and that's what bothered me.

I sighed knowing that I hadn't done myself any favors by pushing Ron. I blamed it on my newly re-inherited childlike emotions. I wasn't as skilled at impulse control as I was before…

"Listen Ron," I sighed rubbing my temples. "If you're going to hate me because you don't like the company I keep then fine, that's your prerogative. But that's where it ends. I won't have you getting in my way and keeping me from being friends with Harry or whoever I damn well please."

Ron gritted his teeth.

"In other words," I said. "You stay out of my way and I stay out of yours." I held out my hand. "Deal?"

Ron took a deep breath and looked at Harry who shrugged. "Deal." He sighed.

We shook on it and I smiled. "And maybe you'll realize I'm not so bad after all."

"Not likely." He scoffed but I thought I saw the smallest hint of a smile.

I grinned at him. "Well, I'm off boys. Catch you later." I left the classroom and headed down the hall to my next class. Midna appeared around a corner and trotted to my side dutifully. "Looks like today won't be as bad as I thought." I told her. She rolled her eyes and I grinned. Not bad at all.

* * *

After I had finished my reading for History of Magic (which was as dull as J.K. Rowling had promised) I pulled out _Shielding the Mind_ I had to report to Filch at six o'clock so I was only going to be able to skim through it in the hopes of finding a few techniques I could practice with. I opened to the first chapter.

 _Chapter 1: Clearing Your Mind_

 _When a Legilemens attempts to gain access to another's mind they use the disorder of their target's mind to hide their presence. In order to effectively deter a Legilemens one must remove any thoughts in which a Legilemens could hide behind. By clearing your mind you will leave a Legilemens exposed. You will_ feel _the presence of a Legilemens if your mind is empty of thoughts because something that was once empty is now being occupied. The difference between nothing at all and a little bit of something is staggering and is enough to alert you to an intruder._

 _The other function of clearing your mind is to protect any sensitive information or memories. By clearing your mind you effectively hide all and any information from the intruder. It is very much like looking in a box for treasure but finding that the box is empty. Nothing is there to be found._

 _To clear your mind effectively and completely could take several month and perhaps years. It is a discipline that has been struggled with for several millennia in both wizarding and non-wizarding peoples. A common name for it is called_ _ **meditation**_ _, to think deeply or focus one's mind for a period of time._

I swore. I didn't have months; I had _days_ to learn Occlumency. I flipped to the table of contents. And skimmed through the list. _Defensive Techniques_ that sounded promising.

 _Technique I: Diverting attention_

 _Level One Difficulty_

 _Practice with an instructor. Have him/her attempt to locate a specific memory or piece of information. When they gain entrance to your thoughts bring other memories and information to the forefront of your mind. Take care to not think of the designated memory or piece information in the slightest. Do not worry about it and especially do not think, "I will use this piece of information to hide that piece of information." You will lead your instructor right to their goal. You must think only of the memory you want to use as misdirection._

 _This technique should not be relied heavily on. It is typically a first defense for beginners who have yet to master emptying their minds._

 _Technique II: Corrupting Information_

 _Practice with an Instructor. Have him/her—_

I swore again. I didn't have an instructor to practice any of these techniques with. How in the hell was I going to protect myself before Friday? I glanced at my watch, five forty five. I had to leave. Slamming the book shut I stuffed it into my trunk and brushed off my robes.

"Off to detention?" Daphne asked chewing on the tip of her quill. She was still working on the Transfiguration homework.

"Unfortunately."

She sneered. "Have fun."

I rolled my eyes and left the dorms. Draco and his 'friends' were littered around the couches like they had the night before. He didn't even spare me a glance when I passed by them. I shook my head; he'd get over it. I wagered that he'd be back by the end of the week if not sooner.

Midna wove through my legs and then shot off into the corridor leading me to the trophy room. I paused when we reached the entrance and picked up my white fluff ball of a kitten.

"Now darling," I whispered. "You're going to meet a Mrs. Norris and I want you to be the best of cat friends, understood?"

Midna sniffed.

"Midna," I warned. Midna all but rolled her eyes before licking my fingers affectionately. I gave her a smile and put her down again. I entered the trophy room and damn if it wasn't massive not to mention brimming with trophies and plaques.

"There you are." Filch grouched. He waved me over to the corner of the room and held out a dirty rag and a bottle of trophy polish.

"You'll be working on the trophies, no magic allowed." He shook his head. "Count yourself lucky, back in my day detention would be chaining you up by the thumbs. God I miss the screaming." He said cruelly.

What a poor bitter old man.

"Where should I start, sir?" I asked politely, completely disregarding the 'chained by the thumbs' comment. He seemed miffed that I hadn't reacted with fear or shock. Mrs. Norris decided then to make an appearance, weaving through her master's legs not unlike Midna who did the same with me.

"Oh she's lovely!" I gasped. I kneeled down to pet her. "What's your name?" I cooed. This was the moment of truth, if the cat didn't like me I'm sure Filch wouldn't either. Midna took a tentative step forward and did her best to look cute. She took another one and mewled at the older cat.

"Mrs. Norris." Filch answered surprised at the sudden turn of events. I'm sure that he was quite unfamiliar with a student liking his cat. Especially since she was instrumental in warning Filch of any misdoings going on in the castle.

Mrs. Norris let me scratch her behind the ears and she purred loudly. "Aren't you just beautiful." I cooed again. Magical cats were so vain. As long as you fed and complemented them they would be your best friends. Midna became more confident and weaved through the elder cat's legs happily.

"Is it alright that they play together?" I asked Filch as I stood up. "Midna's been quite lonely now that I've been so busy with classes." I said sadly.

"Quite alright." He grumbled still not sold on me. I looked down at my watch.

"Well I'd better crack on then." I sighed. I took the bottle and the rag. Spotting the most tarnished trophy in the room I poured some of the foul smelling polish onto the rag and began my work.

"So how long have you been caretaker here?" I grimaced. The polish really did smell vile.

"Thirty years." He grunted. Midna rolled around on the ground inviting Mrs. Norris to play.

"Oh," I breathed. "Do you like it?"

"I've been here all my life." He said noncommittally.

I continued my work in silence. A half hour passed and I looked at Filch again.

"When you were in school," I started hesitantly. "Did you…did you ever have trouble with magic?" I asked softly.

His face immediately turned red. "You— that's," He spluttered angrily.

"It's alright if you did." I said quickly. "For a long time I thought I had no magic in me." I admitted. "Then one day I got my letter and then…poof."

"Poof?" He repeated skeptically.

"It just came, out of nowhere." I told him. I stopped polishing the plaque I was holding and I picked at my fingernails. "I'm scared it's going to disappear one day; just as quickly as it came."

The best lies are ones based on truth.

Filch's tired eyes stared at me, for a moment I even think they had softened before his face closed off again and he barked, "Get back to work, you still have an hour left."

I nodded and focused on the plaque once more. I'd done as much as I could with Filch without pushing him too far. The rest of the hour passed quickly. I stood up and brushed my hands off on my robes leaving behind oily stains. Damn.

"Goodbye Mr. Filch." I waved politely and clicked my tongue so that Midna would follow. As I made my way out I could've sworn I heard a low "Goodbye," back.

* * *

The rest of the week passed uneventfully but each passing minute caused the knot in my stomach to grow tighter. I was nowhere near close to my goal of Occlumency as I was when I started. The meditation techniques I had been using to try to clear my mind where next to useless and without a proper instructor I had no way of knowing if the defensive techniques outlined in the textbook were working.

I soon was spending every free moment I had in the library. Tearing through tome after tome of information, praying to find something of use.

It was on Thursday night that I finally found a potential solution; The Somnum Cognito serum. It was primarily used for magical schizophrenics but it had the affect I was looking for. It cleared the mind of superfluous information or distractions. Basically like a magical Adderall. The reason it worked with schizophrenics is because it put the overactive lobes of the brain that cause the hallucinations to sleep. If used on a normal witch or wizard it would shut down the areas of the brain that dealt with long-term memory, dreaming, and imagination. Essentially the only things I would be able to access before the potion wore off would be short-term goals and problem solving capabilities among other base cerebral functions.

The only problem was that I could potentially be very confused as to who I was and what I was doing and even where I was.

Panic rose in my chest like an angry snake when I realized that the serum would be no good. I didn't have time to mess around with its properties and dosages to get the affect I wanted. I was so screwed.

"Damn!" I cursed slamming the book. I pressed the heels of my palms to my eyes in an effort to stop the tears of frustration and fear from spilling onto my cheeks.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked hesitantly. It was Hermione.

I jerked up in surprise and quickly brushed away any signs of my emotional distress. "Yes I—I'm fine. Just struggling with— I'm trying to solve a problem that I have." I managed

Hermione brightened. "Maybe I could help."

"No!" I yelled abruptly. Her smile fell and her cheeks grew pink. Damn I hurt her feelings. "Sorry," I groaned. "I didn't— It's not that I don't want your help, it's that you can't help me." I explained.

She sat down next to me. "Well maybe if you told me what was wrong…" She started.

I quickly weighed the pros and cons of telling Hermione about my predicament. If I told her what had happened there would be the risk of her reporting Snape to McGonagall or worse Dumbledore himself, although I doubt Dumbledore would do much on the matter of Snape. The real danger would be Dumbledore's curiosity being directed towards me. And I did not need one of the most powerful wizards in the world poking around my background.

But If I could convince Hermione to not give Snape up, she could potentially leak the information to Harry and Ron and they would all follow the path of suspicion they were meant to follow; the one that J.K. Rowling herself intended so that the trio would try and protect the sorcerer's stone.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul." I told her quietly, checking to make sure we were alone.

"I promise." She said quickly, her eyes flashing with barely concealed excitement.

"No, you don't understand, I mean you cannot, no matter what I tell you, report this person to a teacher or the headmaster, to any authority figure at all. Am I understood?" I said seriously.

Hermione's face paled. "I understand." She nodded.

"Do you know what legilimencey is?"

* * *

P/N What did you guys think? Leave a review below and tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you hope will happen, what you hope won't happen, what you think will happen. Remember every review helps me improve my writing. Thanks for all of your support.

Love,

Lucy


	10. Chapter 10

A/N And I'm back ladies and gents, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You all are champs.

 **ATTENTION! I ADDED MORE TO THIS CHAPTER AND REPOSTED IT. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE END IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER PRE-UPDATE!**

 **Thank you :)**

* * *

Ch. 10

The Potion's Master

 _"The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion."_ -Albert Camus'

* * *

My lunch sat in front of my untouched. I couldn't bring myself to give my uneasy stomach something for it to later expel.

Better safe than sorry, I always said.

"Lucy."

I looked up; surprised that Hermione had the bollocks to come over to the Slytherin table. Then again, I shouldn't have been, she was Gryffindor after all.

"Hermione," I nodded inviting her to sit down. She glanced about nervously; the stares some of my housemates gave her were truly murderous. The glares they were giving me were of disdain. The idea that I had garnered their disapproval tempted me to smirk. I was going to do some revolutionary re-structuring in this house of racist classist elitists. Their behavior gave the rest of us Slytherins a bad rap.

"Don't worry about them." I reassured her. "How can I help you?"

"Are you alright?" She asked me, taking a notice of my untouched meal. "We have double potions next." She reminded me, not that I needed reminding. "Have you slept at all?"

"Slept is a strong word." I began slowly.

Hermione shook her head. "You're going to make yourself sick."

"After today it might not matter." I chuckled humorlessly.

Hermione frowned. "What secrets are you keeping that would put you in so much danger?"

I smirked. "If I told you that I would put you in danger as well."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Hermione promised. It was sweet really, to know that someone genuinely was looking at for you and not trying to manipulate you for power or information. But the information I held was too volatile. It wasn't her burden to carry. Not to mention she was just a kid. She didn't know what it meant to put her life on the line, not yet any way.

"You surprise me Hermione. I would've thought that a clever girl like you would want to be more informed before jumping into a dangerous situation." I took a sip of my pumpkin juice longing for it to be something stronger. I wondered for a moment how effective vodka would be at 'corrupting information'.

"A teacher attacked you!" She whispered glancing around to make sure no one had overheard her. "Things have changed."

Her analysis upset me. I had stripped her innocence away from her already and she'd only been at Hogwarts a week. She wasn't due to loose it for at least a couple months. But it had to be done, I needed her trust. I needed someone on the inside, someone who could run interference if things went south today in class. I just prayed that it would be enough.

"He didn't attack me." I defended Snape. I couldn't help it, his tragic life story made me openly sob in the middle of a theatre with hundreds of strangers. Strangers! I wouldn't have believed it myself had I not been there. "He was just looking for information, it was a fluke that it caused me pain. That's not what was supposed to happen."

"You haven't eaten or slept in days from what I can tell." Hermione pointed out. "You claim you're in great danger and yet you protect the man that is supposed to be a danger to you?" She asked incredulously.

"It's not that simple Hermione." I shook my head.

"Then simplify it."

I said it once and I'll say it again. This girl had bollocks. The bell chimed causing my stomach to plummet.

"Too late." I smiled but it felt more like a grimace. "See you on the other side then, eh?"

"It's never too late." Hermione promised me. I laughed again picking up my bag.

"See you in potions Hermione," I paused and looked back at her. "Today in class, if Snape asks someone else a question, don't bother raising your hand. He's not going to call on you."

"How do you know that?" She asked her arms crossed. Almost like she was offended to be asked to _not_ answer a question.

"Trust me love," I tapped my temple. "I know things."

Her eyes widened but I was sure that she was nowhere near knowing the actual extent of my knowledge. She was probably going to guess that I was a seer of sorts. Little did she know; I had a whole different kind of future intelligence.

"I know how Snape works." I clarified. Like I said, better safe than sorry. Her face smoothed as if she had just realized something obvious.

"Alright then," She said softly. She stood and gave me a hug, which I returned awkwardly. I nodded and she returned to the Gryffindor table. Midna weaved around my legs and mewled.

"Let's go then." I sighed.

* * *

I picked a table in the back. Everyone was chatting quietly and Hermione kept shooting glances at me, which slowly but surely, began to annoy me.

"Anderson." I jumped and looked behind me. Draco.

"God dammit." I breathed. "You startled me." He frowned and I looked away.

"You look…well." Draco managed. He looked uncomfortable, like he had forgotten how to act around me.

I scoffed bitterly. "Shut up you prat. I look like shite; no need to sugar coat it."

"You look tired." He corrected dropping his bag and taking the seat next to me.

"Astute observation Sherlock." I rubbed my eyes. "I see you're speaking to me again?"

"Something's bothering you." Draco said.

"Two for two, you should do this for a living."

He ignored my jibe. "It's Snape, isn't it?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're too nosy for your own good?" I asked. "You're worse then the Gryffindors."

"No." He answered shortly. I cocked an eyebrow. "It's just with you." He admitted.

"Stop it, you make me blush." I said teased.

"Sooner or later, you're going to tell me your big secret," He started.

"Oh not this again." I groaned. "If that's what all of our conversations are going to end with then you might as well bugger off. I've got to much on my plate at the moment to be dealing with this."

"You're impossible." Draco growled.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." I smirked. He nodded and then gave me a smirk in return.

We were back.

The doors burst open and my smile disintegrated.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Severus Snape, in his typical black ensemble turned to us and crossed his arms. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…" He stared pointedly at Draco and I quickly looked away. I thought of the first mundane thing I could think of.

I thought of scrubbing the trophies clean of grime and dust. I thought of the vile smelling polish on the greasy stained rag. Wax on wax off, wax on wax off.

"…Who posses the predisposition." he continued, I heard him move and I risked an upward glance. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and my hands were clammy.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco whispered. I only shook my head.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He noticed Harry scribbling on his parchment and I cringed, I'd forgotten to warn Harry.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" Snape towered over Harry menacingly. Hermione elbowed him and Harry looked up.

"Harry Potter," Snape's voice dripped with disdain. "Our new celebrity."

I held my breath and waited for the verbal lashing that Harry was about to receive. It wasn't fair. Harry's only crime was looking like James Potter, for being his son, and it wasn't freaking fair.

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked suddenly. Harry paled. I saw Hermione's shoulder jerk like she was going to raise her hand but changed her mind last minute. She was taking my advice, she wasn't going to try and answer Snape's questions. God bless her.

"I-I don't know, sir." Harry stuttered.

"Tut-tut, clearly fame isn't everything." Snape said slowly. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" He asked.

Harry's face remained blank. The poor bloke had no idea what Snape was playing at.

"I don't know, sir." He answered quietly, but I could hear a note of rebellion in his voice. No, Harry. Keep your head down you can't win this game.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh, Potter?" Harry looked like he was forcing himself to not look away from Snape. He wasn't going to back down.

"Tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir." Harry answered.

"The same difference between our Potions Master and a bully, Harry." I said loudly. Only a few people gasped. Hermione and Draco among them. I'm guessing only those few knew that there _was_ no difference between the two plants.

"Excuse me?" Snape's voice was low and dangerous. "What did you just say?"

I swallowed; I had really done it now. Might as well do it right.

"You heard me." I answered. I didn't dare look up for fear that he might try something. I heard him walk towards my desk, slowly. His footsteps echoed in the silent dungeon. Each footfall made me cringe.

Shit, shit, shit.

This was a mistake, oh god, this was a mistake. What was I thinking! _Was_ I even thinking?

The footsteps stopped. I could see my reflection in Snape's black polished oxfords. I had the overwhelming urge to run, to cry. What had I done?

"Detention, Miss Anderson; for your _unacceptable_ behavior. I will see you tonight at six thirty." His voice was silk, was all rage. I nodded; it was all I _could_ do.

He spun on his heel and walked briskly to the front of the room. "Today we will be working on The Cure for Boils, chapter one in your textbooks…"

The rest of the class went smoothly. Snape didn't pick on Harry or Neville the way he had in the books. Not even when Neville accidentally added the porcupine quills before taking his potion off heat. Snape just vanished the spilled potion and gave the students who it had spilled on an antidote to clear up the angry red boils that had sprouted on their skin.

Draco kept trying to get my attention, trying to get me to talk. But I just shook my head. I wasn't going to talk about it, not here, not now.

When class finally ended I grabbed my books and bolted for the door.

"Lucy!" Harry called; I could hear him trying to catch up to me. I picked up my pace and turned the corner of the corridor.

"Leave her be Potter." I heard Draco hiss at him. "It's your fault she's in trouble."

That stopped me in my tracks.

"It is not!" Hermione defended Harry. "Snape was bullying Harry and Lucy stood up for him."

"Maybe if Potter had the brains to read ahead like the rest of us he wouldn't have needed to be rescued in the first place." Draco sneered. I peeked around the corner to watch the argument unfold. Harry and Draco were inches apart. In their tightly clenched fists they had their wands out. Hermione stood at Harry's side her lips pursed angrily.

"What does she see in you?" Harry hissed. "You're vile and cruel."

Draco sneered. "And you're a self righteous attention whore. It's been a week and the fame's already gone to your head. You just can't help but make a spectacle of yourself."

"Stop it." I finally interrupted. "You're acting like children."

"Lucy!" Hermione breathed. "Are you alright?" She closed the distance between us in seconds. They two boys were still shocked by my sudden appearance.

"You're trembling." Hermione held up my hand to prove that I was in fact shaking. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath. Like no matter how deeply I breathed, my lungs were just not capturing oxygen.

By Jove, I was having a panic attack. I hadn't had a panic attack since freshman year of undergraduate school.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded. He watched how Hermione gave me a knowing look.

I needed to get myself under control; I needed control.

"It doesn't matter, you can't help me. None of you can." I closed my eyes and struggled to slow my breathing by taking deep breaths through my nose.

"It's just detention." Harry said, confused. "I don't understand."

"We have class." I reminded them, desperate for a change in subject. "I don't need another detention for tardiness."

None of them moved to leave.

"Please."

Hermione nodded and pulled at Harry's sleeve. "Let's go." She urged him. "I'll see you in the library at three for our study session."

I nodded and then I was alone with Draco.

His eyes bore into mine. "Tell me." He ordered. I took a step back. "There's nothing to tell." I breathed.

"Can't you see I'm trying to help you?" He growled. "Can't you see I'm trying!"

"I know Draco." I whispered looking away.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked. "You wouldn't speak like that to a Professor. You wouldn't do that."

He ran his fingers through his slick blonde hair. "Not when you're out to become the biggest teacher's pet in all of school history."

"Hey, I resent that."

Draco turned back to me. "Don't pretend like that isn't your goal."

"I wouldn't quite call my end goal 'teacher's pet'. But if I can have the ear of everyone in charge, that wouldn't be so bad. Now, would it?" I admitted. I had to throw him a bone. Give him some information to satisfy his curiosity. Maybe it would be enough to get him to back off.

"Then why would you make a spectacle of yourself today in class?" He gripped my shoulders like he was going to try and shake the crazy out of me. "Why would you turn Snape into an enemy?"

I pulled his hands off of me. "Because Harry Potter is my friend, and I look out for my friends."

"Even if it means throwing a wrench in your plans?" Draco asked.

"Even if it means throwing a wrench in my plans." The warning bell tolled and I sighed. "We're going to be late."

He nodded and picked up his bag.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Hermione was flipping through yet another book, looking for a solution to my Snape problem before six.

"You've already asked me that." I reminded her as I shut _Magical Stones And Their Properties._

"Yes but you still haven't answered." She scribbled something onto a piece of parchment and handed me another tome. This time it was _Magical Artifacts And Protective Enchantments._

"I'm fine."

Hermione looked up from her book. "What could you possibly gain from hiding how you feel?" She asked me.

"My pride?" I offered.

"Being frightened is nothing to be ashamed of." She promised me.

"I'm not scared."

Hermione gave me a soft smile. "I don't know who you're trying to fool, but I promise you, that I'm not."

We worked in silence for a while.

"Alumnus Maledictum." Hermione whispered.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." I flipped to the next page of my book.

"Alumnus Maledictum!" Hermione squealed in delight, which caused me to jump. " _In the event that a student should be attacked by a Professor, said student can invoke Alumnus Maledictum and submit the Professor to an inquisitional review."_ She read out excitedly. "It says it right here! In the student handbook!"

I circled round the table and reread the passage she was pointing at. My god she was right. "You're a bloody genius Hermione, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Hermione turned pink, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Can I take this?" I asked her holding up the thin paperback.

"Yes, it's my copy—"

I gave a relieved laugh, "God Hermione, I could kiss you." I glanced at my watch. It was five fifty. "Got to go, see you tomorrow if all goes well."

"Good luck!" She called after me.

I raced through the corridors down to the dungeons when all of a sudden I heard whispering.

"No no no, Fred, you've done it all wrong."

"I'd like to see you give it a go then."

"Alright, I will." There were some sounds of struggle and George swore. I turned the corner to see the Weasley twins fumbling around with some strange looking contraption.

"Hello?" I called out. They quickly hid the contraption behind their backs.

"Look who it is—" Fred grinned.

"—The rogue Slytherin herself." George elbowed his brother.

"Lucia Anderson." They finished in unison.

I crossed my arms. "Rogue Slytherin?"

"That's right." Fred told me.

"You're the talk of the whole school." George nodded. "We heard you told Snape off in the middle of class—"

"—Called the greasy git a bully." Fred laughed.

"Well you aren't wrong." I admitted.

"Brilliant." The two laughed and high-fived each other, which made me smile.

"What are you two up to anyways?" I asked. The two glanced at each other and, I swear to you, had an entire conversation solely on eyebrow twitches. They nodded and turned back to me.

"It's better if you don't know. That way you have plausible deniability." Fred grinned. I glanced at my watch and saw that I had two minutes to get to detention. Damn.

"Listen boys, I've got to go. Detention, with Snape." I told them holding the student handbook tightly in my fist.

"See you around Lu," Fred smiled.

"Give him hell." George winked. I nodded stiffly and continued my trek down to the dungeons. I reached the door to the potions classroom and raised my fist to knock on the door.

 _Knock Knock_

I waited for a moment. There was only silence and then in his steely cool voice Snape called me in.

"Enter."

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Snape was sitting at his desk grading homework. He looked up when I entered the room hesitantly. I quickly looked down, not trusting that he would keep to himself.

"Look at me." He ordered.

I scoffed. "What so you can invade my thoughts again?"

There was a pause. "So you do know what happened that day."

"I may be young but I wasn't born yesterday, Sir."

I heard Snape stand up and I swallowed. "Then can you explain to me what I saw that day?"

"Will you promise not to go rifling through my mind?" I asked deadpanned.

"You have my word."

I looked up. Snape was now in front of his desk, his arms were crossed. His thumbs were pointed up. He was confident, he felt powerful. It's amazing what body language can tell you.

"What did you see?" I asked, it sounded more like a demand.

"I saw…a girl. Someone I knew. Someone you shouldn't know." He told me.

"I know a lot of things I shouldn't." I responded. I gauged his reaction. His arms uncrossed and he leaned back on his desk. His hands were folded over his lap. Wow, I really rattled him with that comment.

"Such as?" Snape asked lowly.

"That's for me to know, and no one to find out. Ever." I rubbed my eyes, god I was tired. Snape lurched forward menacingly closing the distance between us much to quickly.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed pulling out my wand. He stopped. I held up the student handbook. "If you try anything with me I'll invoke Alumnus Maledictum."

"I see you've done your homework." Snape said slowly. He relaxed his stance, which gave me the all clear to lower my wand. My threat had done its job.

"I'm not a fool."

"I'm starting to see that." Snape said.

"I would have never come here if I didn't think I would be secure." I told him.

"Then why would you draw so much attention to yourself in class today?" Snape asked.

"Why did you have to bully Harry Potter?" I asked.

Snape clenched his teeth. "Know your place young lady. Your impertinence is what brought you here in the first place."

"Give me one good reason as to why Harry deserved your treatment of him today."

"I do not need to justify my actions to you!" He spat. I took a deep breath and waited for Snape to collect himself.

"It's been eleven years." I said softly. "Everything is about to change. I know it still hurts," I laughed softly. "Trust me, I know. But you have to let it go. Harry Potter is not your enemy."

Snape had gone very pale. I worried that perhaps I had gone too far, said too much. "Who are you?" He whispered.

"I trust you'll keep this to yourself?" I disregarded his question.

"Why should I?" He crossed his arms again, thumbs up. Damn. This time it was I closing the distance between us.

"You must understand that the information I hold could endanger many people if it finds its way into the wrong hands." Snape straightened out using his superior height to try an intimidate me. I had to crane my neck to maintain eye contact. "Dumbledore has recently come into possession of a very powerful object, one that has to be protected. One that you've been asked to protect as well."

"How can you know such things?"

I gritted my teeth. "I can't tell you, don't you understand?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "You need to watch out for Quirrell."

" _Professor_ Quirrell." He corrected me.

"He is more than he seems. Don't trust him." I warned.

"Why are you telling me this?" Snape asked.

"Because I trust you." I answered truthfully. "You're a good man Professor Snape. Never forget that." I don't think I had ever seen so much emotion on Alan Rickman's face as I did in that moment.

I took a step back and shoved my hands in pockets. "I have one more thing to ask of you Professor."

"Only one more?" He drawled sarcastically. I found it was one of his most endearing qualities.

"I need someone who can teach me what I need to know." I looked up at him. "Someone well versed in the dark arts and how to defend against them, someone skilled in Occlumency and Legilimencey. In other words, someone like you."

Snape was silent for a moment.

"You want me to mentor you."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

* * *

P/N Okay don't hate me, I know that was a mean cliff hanger but, it had to be done. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter because I might not be able to update as frequently as I have been this past week, what with me having to submit twenty million supplemental essays and all. Leave a review! Tell me what you think. If you hate it if you love it. Tell me what you think might happen what you hope won't happen what you hope will happen. I need your feedback like a fish needs water. Thank you again.

 **p/p/n I added a little more to this chapter because I thought this would be a better ending. It wrapped this chapter up better then before. So tell me what you think of Lucy's and Snape's showdown. Is it what you hoped it would be? What do you think Snape's answer will be. Do you think he'll agree to mentor Lucy? Tell me what you think in the reviews! I really would love your feedback on this.**

Until next time,

Lucy


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hi guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. As usual you guys are literally the best. To those who have been asking for some more Draco/Lucy fluff I say, be patient. It will come I promise, but they are just eleven years old so nothing drastic will happen. As always thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 11

Defying Gravity

 _"Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss." –_ Douglas Adams

* * *

I woke up the next morning at around noon. Stretching my limbs I pulled the curtains of my four-poster away to reveal an empty room. The other girls must have left ages ago for breakfast. It was quiet, peaceful. For the first time all week I finally felt like the world wasn't crashing down around me.

Everything was under control. I had everything under control.

Midna jumped up on the bed next to me and licked my finger. I scratched her behind the ears, glad for the company. I waited in the silence for another moment before pulling myself out of bed and getting ready. After I had finished I left the dorms and entered the common room carefully. It too was deserted. Light shone through the window that opened out to the black lake. It must've been particularly sunny if light had been able to penetrate the dark waters of the black lake enough to illuminate the Slytherin common room.

It was nice, beautiful even. The way the shimmering light fractured and danced around the room seemed to lift it out of its usual depressing dimness. The quite calmness of my surroundings struck me again. It almost felt like I was somewhere forbidden. Somewhere secret.

"Lucy,"

And just like that the illusion was shattered. Draco had entered the common room quietly while I had been admiring the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?' I nodded towards the window. He came to stand beside me.

"I suppose."

"You don't think so?" I asked. We looked at each other.

"I just don't really care." Malfoy admitted turning back to the glass. I followed his example and we stood quietly for a moment, just soaking it in.

"How was detention?" Draco asked.

"Good, fine." I answered.

"No hiccups I take it?" I thought of Snape lunging at me in anger when I refused to answer his questions.

"None."

He nodded. "Good."

"Good."

We stood silently for a while. There was something about the silence that made me feel oddly detached. Like I was floating in space. It was similar to the feeling you have when you read a book for a long time without pausing and when you finally come up for air you feel a bit dazed, like half of yourself is still making its way back from the story.

Maybe it was because the week had been so stressful and I felt like the clock had been counting down to my inevitable doom, or so I thought. Now that it was over everything felt surreal. Unreal. Like I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was still safe, for now.

I wondered how long I would be in this world. For the first time since arriving I wondered if any of it was even real.

"My father wrote to me." Draco rubbed his hands idly drawing my attention back to the present.

"That's nice." I wasn't really, what with Lucius being an abusive and manipulative bastard. But I wasn't going to say otherwise.

"He asked me how school was so far."

"And?" I asked.

"I said it was good." He paused before starting again. "Flying lessons are on Monday."

I cringed. "I'd forgotten."

"Have you ever flown before?" Draco asked.

"No, but I'm guessing I'll be absolute rubbish at it." I was never good at sports. You needed hand eye coordination for sports. I, unfortunately, had none. But then again I wasn't going to play Quidditch. So maybe flying in-and-of-itself wouldn't be so bad. Except for the height, and hurtling through the air at speeds that, if I fell, would land me in the hospital wing with a couple of broken limbs.

"How would you know?" Draco scoffed.

I pictured myself hurtling through the air at ridiculous heights.

"I just have a feeling." I shook my head. "What about you?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I've been practicing all summer."

"Private lessons?" I asked. It wouldn't come as a surprise, what with the Malfoy fortune and all.

"No, I'm self taught." He told me. That surprised me.

"Why not private lessons?" I asked. "You definitely have the means for it."

Malfoy shrugged. "I dunno, to prove that I could." That was a very un-Malfoy thing to say, it intrigued me. Draco never seemed to be the type to have a chip on his shoulder.

"Good for you." I nodded. It was good to know that Malfoy, if properly motivated, was capable of doing things himself. He didn't need to be handed everything on a silver platter. I was going to make a point of encouraging such behavior.

"What are you up to anyways?" He asked moving away from the glass and towards one of the couches. I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms. "Nothing really. I thought I might take the day off from conniving and plotting." I smirked when Draco rolled his eyes. Little did he know that that was precisely what I had planned on doing.

Plotting could wait till tomorrow.

"Maybe I could take you flying, so that you'll be more comfortable for tomorrow." He offered.

"Is that allowed?" I scoffed.

Draco rolled his eyes again. "When have the rules ever stopped you?" He asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not get _another_ detention. The teachers will think I'm a troublemaker. We wouldn't want that would we?" I smirked.

"Of course not." He teased. I caught sight of an abandoned newspaper on the couch next to him.

"What's this?" I picked up the rumpled newspaper and shook it out.

 _Gringotts Break-in Latest_

The letter flashed above a photo of goblins inspecting the open vault. They scratched their heads in confusion as they looked at the door from under a magnifying glass.

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault in question had in fact been emptied the same day._

 _"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out of it if you know what's good for you." said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

I read the article out loud to Draco who frowned. "I heard about that. Shocking, isn't it? I've never heard of someone successfully breaking in to Gringotts before."

"But nothing was taken." I pointed out. "Whomever the vault belongs too really lucked out." I muttered. It had always bothered me that Dumbledore had known to remove the stone before Quirrell could get to it. It made me wonder if he had always known that Voldemort was sticking out of the back of that man's head.

But he would never risk putting Harry in any real danger. Would he?

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. I was mostly occupied with completing the mountain of homework I had received during the week. I, unlike everyone else I knew, thoroughly enjoyed doing homework.

When I was growing up I had always dreamed of a world with magic and attending Hogwarts. It was exciting to learn about magic and studying the special properties of plants and such. Even History of Magic was a little fun, except for Binn's lectures of course. He found away to make even the most gruesome parts of the goblin wars dull. I think it was the way his voice seemed drone at an unvarying tone and cadence that lulled me straight to sleep.

Draco teased me relentlessly for liking homework. I remember his reaction when I told him.

"Are you feeling alright?" He pressed his cool fingers against my forehead. "You do feel a bit feverish." He mocked. "Did you inhale fumes from Longbottom's cauldron? I think they've gone straight to your head."

His last comment earned him a swift kick to the shin. But in truth it didn't really bother me. Learning quickly and mastering any and all magic that came my way was a necessity for survival. I was going up against adult wizards with years of experience and power. And I had zero time to spare.

Draco and I walked to breakfast together on Monday morning, his posse not far behind.

"Doesn't that bother you?" I nodded at the group behind me. They stumbled into each other like confused animals when Draco stopped to smirk at them.

"You're just jealous." Malfoy sneered pompously.

"I don't need a bunch of mindless drones to know that I have power." I scoffed.

"But it is so much fun bossing them around." He sighed contentedly; he stopped when he saw Neville frowning at a small orb that had turned scarlet. A remembrall.

"Don't even think about it." I warned.

"What?" Draco asked indignantly.

"I see you eyeing Neville's remembrall. I don't want you causing any trouble." I crossed my arms.

"Me cause trouble?" He was the picture of innocence; but I knew better.

I raised an eyebrow and he dropped the act. "Fine." Draco said with a long-suffering sigh.

"Let's grab something quick; we have Charms in fifteen minutes." I pulled him away from the Gryffindor table to make sure he wouldn't try and pull a fast one on me. I sighed to myself; when did I sign up to be the babysitter?

* * *

At 3:15 we walked down the rolling lawns to the Quidditch pitch and Draco bragged loudly about his abilities on a broom to anyone who would listen.

It was amazing that now after getting to know Draco in real life, in person, I had come to notice the chip on his shoulder. Even after reading the books and watching the movies that trait had never been evident to me. Not until now.

He always acted like he had something to prove, like he he had to be the best, the smartest, the richest. He was insecure.

I wondered how I could use that to my advantage.

We gathered around about twenty brooms that were split up into two neat rows. We could see the Gryffindors make their way down the hills as we waited.

"Scared?" Malfoy teased when he caught me eyeing the brooms warily.

"Nervous." I corrected. Harry shot me a look from the huddle of Gryffindors; Hermione whispered something in his ear.

Hmm, that was an interesting development. Harry and Hermione didn't become friends until after the Troll incident during Halloween. Things were changing. Did I do this?

Madam Hooch had short gray hair and yellow eyes. She looked like a hawk. "What are you waiting for?" She barked when she had arrived. "Everyone stand next to a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I choose a broom across from Hermione who gave me a slight nod. Draco was quick to join me by taking the broom next to me.

"If you die today I'll make sure to let your solicitor know that you left all of your inheritance to me." He whispered.

"Wow, I feel so much better now." I drawled.

He laughed. I think it was the first genuine laugh I'd ever heard from him.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madame Hooch called. "And say UP."

Everyone shouted up. Some of the brooms went straight up to their owner's hands. Harry and Draco beside me were some of the few. The rest either didn't move at all or wriggled and bounced on the ground.

"Up!" I called as clearly and strongly as I could, nothing. "Up!" I repeated, this was beginning to frustrate me. "Up Up Up!" I called in quick succession with no change. I growled.

"You have to mean it." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I do mean it!" I hissed glaring at the wooden broom that refused to answer my command.

"It knows you're frightened. The charm can sense it." He explained.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Up." I said calmly. Broom zoomed into my hand and I gasped. I grinned at Draco triumphantly.

"Don't be too pleased, we have yet to see how you do in the air." He jibed.

Madame Hooch then taught us how to mount our brooms so that we wouldn't slide off the end. She walked around correcting people's grips. When she made it to Draco she corrected his grip and informed him that he had been doing it wrong for years when he tried to protest otherwise.

"That's what you get for being a bragger mc-bragger-ton." I sang. I heard Ron and Harry snigger quietly.

Draco scowled at me and I winked.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three- two -"

Neville shot straight into the sky before Madame Hooch could finish. With a nervous yelp he slowly kept rising.

"Oh lord." I sighed shaking my head.

"Come back boy!" Madame Hooch ordered but Neville couldn't seem to get control of his broom.

I felt bad that I hadn't done anything to prevent this from happening but I knew that Neville had to have his accident so that Harry would get on the Quidditch team. I knew that certain events should unfold the way they were supposed to. I wasn't stupid.

Neville kept rising up ten feet –twelve –twenty feet. Neville made the mistake of looking down at the ground. His face went white and he slipped sideways off his broom.

We watched in horror as he plummeted to the ground. He crashed with a nasty and very audible crack. The broom itself kept rising and floated lazily towards the forbidden forest.

We all ran to where Neville fell. "Oh Neville," I sighed kneeling by him. He sniffled and cradled his wrist, which was starting to swell and turn an ugly shade of purple. "Are you all right?" I asked picking up his wrist gently. I felt carefully at his wrist and he cringed, fat tears rolling down his face, a fracture of a carpal bone, specifically the scaphoid, was my guess.

"Out of the way!" Madame Hooch pushed away the crowd surrounding Neville and I.

"He's broken his wrist." I informed her. She knelt down and made a similar examination as I had done earlier and nodded to confirm.

"Come on boy, up you get." She cooed softly as Neville's shock wore off and his tears of pain became steadier. "To the hospital wing."

Madame Hooch walked but two steps with Neville before turning to us and glaring. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing!" She said sternly. "You leave these brooms on the ground or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'," She turned backed to Neville. "Come along dear."

Soon they were out of sight and I saw Malfoy's eyes glint. He let out a cruel laugh, "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"Malfoy!" I scolded. Draco ignored me and kept laughing with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Pavarti Patil snapped coming to her housemate's rescue.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Parkinson mocked. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies Pavarti."

"Piss off Pugface." I sneered. "Just because you're an insecure child doesn't mean you have to pull everyone down with you."

"How dare you!" She gasped angrily. "Draco, say something."

"Relax," He rolled his eyes but stopped when he caught sight of something glinting in the grass. "Look!" Malfoy darted forward and picked it up. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said quietly. The laughter from the Slytherins died down.

Draco smiled nastily. "No, I think I'll leave somewhere for Longbottom to find."

"Don't be a fool." I hissed at him, knowing that my comment would trigger his inherent need to prove himself. Malfoy glared at me, mounted his broom, and gracefully flew up into the air. "Come and get it Potter!" Draco jeered.

Harry gritted his teeth and moved to follow Malfoy into the air.

"Harry no way!" Hermione warned, "You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly—"

But Harry hadn't even let her finish. He took off and followed Draco up into the sky.

"What an idiot." Hermione scowled. I stood next to her and watched the airborne argument unfold.

"You said it." I agreed, but then again boys would be boys.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" We heard Harry yell. Malfoy said something in return but I couldn't make it out. He threw the remembrall with all his might and it went hurtling through the air, Harry not far behind. While everyone turned to watch Harry make chase after the glass sphere, I watched Draco make his way back down to earth gracefully with my arms crossed.

He alighted next to me taking a few steps to balance himself. "Look at the prat go." Draco muttered under his breath, bitterly but not without a hint of awe. Harry really was a good flyer.

Harry successfully retrieved the remembrall, catching it with a flourishing spin move. When he landed he was greeted with a rally of cheers and the Gryffindors all patted him on the back.

"Here we go." I muttered catching sight of a very furious McGonagall racing down the lawn.

"HARRY POTTER!" Even I cringed a bit at her tone. Harry's crowd of supporters leapt back like he had suddenly burned them, leaving Harry exposed to McGonagall's wrath.

Malfoy smirked with barely concealed glee.

"Never—in all my time at Hogwarts—" The Professor was almost speechless with shock, "How dare you—might've broken your neck—" She scolded her eyes flashing with fury.

"It wasn't his fault Professor—"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy—"

"That's enough Mr. Weasley. Potter follow me, now." McGonagall ordered firmly. Harry walked behind her dejectedly

Draco laughed triumphantly and Crabbe and Goyle guffawed next to him. "That was priceless." Malfoy sighed wiping away tears of mirth. I rolled my eyes and gave him a smack up the head for good measure.

"Ow! Abuse!" Malfoy complained.

"That's what you get for being a bully." I crossed my arms. "Behavior like that gives us a bad name."

"Are you having a laugh?" Malfoy asked indignantly rubbing the back of his head. "You just called Pansy 'Pugface' and told her she was an immature child!" He protested.

"That's because she _was_ being an immature child." I said slowly. "I'm only mean to people who deserve it." I paused to look at him and said quietly. "You were being unnecessarily cruel."

I was very well acquainted with cruelty.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a girl." His words stung but I couldn't help but notice a hint of discomfort in his tone. I shrugged it off.

Madame Hooch returned to tell us that the lesson had been postponed until Friday. I was more than a little relieved. I would have a week to mentally prepare myself for flying. Since we still had finished ten minutes early, I decided to head to the library with Hermione to get ahead on my homework.

"See you at dinner?" Draco called as we began to head our separate ways.

I rolled my eyes and nodded which was received with a classic Malfoy smirk.

"Does he fancy you?" Hermione asked as we made our way to the library.

I scoffed. "Don't make me laugh."

* * *

P/N Soo what do you think? Make sure to leave a review and let me know! And I've added a new twist. For everyone who reviews I will give them a sneak peek to the next chapter. Until next time darlings!

-Lucy


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. You guys are amazing. I hope you guys who reviewed enjoyed the sneak peek! Enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 12

Lullaby

 _"I'm so good at sleeping, I can do it with my eyes closed."_ -Unknown

* * *

I was eating dinner when a brooding sixth year handed me a note. "It's from Professor Snape," He told me. "He expects you by 6:30."

"Thank you." I smiled at the boy who frowned at me and walked away.

"What is it?" Daphne asked flipping her hair over her shoulder. Lillian Moon, one of Daphne's friends since infancy, leaned on her elbows and whispered quickly. "Are you in trouble?"

"Well as soon as I read it I'll let you know." I rolled my eyes and broke the wax seal that held the note closed. I found that curious. Perhaps I shouldn't be opening this letter in front of my very nosy housemates.

I scanned his neat meticulous writing and noted how his writing, though stiff and uniform, still had a hint of elegance. It was clear that he had taken calligraphy courses when he was young. Though from where I was uncertain. I knew for a fact that the dear Professor was not a man of means, especially not as a child.

 _Miss Anderson,_

 _I've taken your request under consideration and have decided to assist you under certain conditions._

 _Meet me in the seventh floor corridor by the tapestry of Barnaby the Barmy. I understand you have a familiar who will assist you in finding your way should you not be familiar with all of Hogwarts' halls as of yet._

 _I will expect you there promptly at half past six._

 _Professor Severus Snape_

I closed the note quickly after reading it. He was going to mentor me, teach me all that he could. He was going to do it in the Room of Requirement.

"Well what's it say?" Daphne pressed.

"My parents requested that Snape give me private lessons, for potions class." I sighed. "They want me to be a Healer like my father. He insists that if I don't have a proper foundation in potions I won't be nearly as good a Medi-Witch as I could be."

The lies rolled off my tongue one right after the other. It surprised me how little thought I put into it. It's like my mouth had a mind of its own.

Draco strolled up to the table, Crabbe and Goyle not far behind, looking very pleased with himself.

"What has you in such a good mood?" I slipped the note into my pocket while everyone was distracted by Malfoy's presence. I had to give it to him. He knew exactly how to command attention.

"You." Draco took the seat across from me.

"Me?" I asked.

"I bumped into Weaslebee and Pothead on my way in and your cat was following me. It probably knew I was off to meet you for dinner." He explained serving himself wild rice and a sliver of roast beef.

I crossed my arms, "I don't understand."

"Well, your cat just about attacked Weasley when she spotted him. Leapt right onto his chest like tree frog. Then she scratched him all down the front. Turns out he had his rat in his breast pocket." Malfoy snickered and I slowly started to let what he'd just told me sink in. My cat just attacked Scabbers, better known as Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew.

My god, how could I have forgotten? I sat there in the bloody train with Ron and watched him try to turn the man who betrayed Harry's parents yellow! What was I going to do? Should I get rid of him now? Stop him from resurrecting Voldemort before he even had the chance to think about it?

Should I kill him?

My stomach flopped and twisted at the thought. Could I kill him if the need arose?

"Hello?" Draco snapped his fingers in front of my eyes. "Earth to Lucy. Is anyone home?"

I shook my head. "What? What do you want?"

"You're acting strange," Draco turned to Daphne. "Why's she acting strange?"

"She's always acting strange." Lillian smirked; I glared at her.

"She has to take extra Potions classes with Snape," Daphne shrugged.

"Really," Draco frowned. "Why?"

"My parents…" I trailed off when I noted that Snape wasn't at the Head Table. What time was it?

"They want her to be a healer." Daphne nodded.

"Midna!" I called out. My kitten appeared at my side in seconds, her fur was up on its ends and she looked rumpled. "I have to go." I stood up.

"Go? Go where? I've only just got here." Malfoy complained.

"Well you'll have to do without me." I rolled my eyes.

"Her extra classes." Daphne reminded him.

"We'll talk when you get back, alright?" Draco called after me. I was already halfway out the door when I gave him a thumbs up. I would figure out the Pettigrew thing out later, now I had to deal with Snape.

I followed Midna up the staircases making sure to skip over the trick steps. I glanced at my watch; I only had five minutes to get to Room of Requirement. I took the steps two at a time and prayed that I wouldn't trip and kill myself by accident.

"Lucy!"

Neville was on the staircase below me and waved.

"Oh Neville, what is it?" I whined a little. I didn't have time for this.

"Do you know how to get to the Great Hall? I'm a bit lost." He shuffled nervously and looked up at me hopefully.

I still felt bad for letting him break his wrist earlier today. I looked down at Midna who mewled and tilted her head. _What are you going to do?_ She seemed to ask. I pressed my fingers to my temples and ran through my possible options.

A. Leave Neville to find his own way and get to your meeting with Snape on time.

That seemed like the most logical route but despite how well I wore these green robes of mine, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The poor boy just needed a friend. So no not option a.

B. Lend him Midna so that he could get to the Great Hall and I would try to find my way to the Room of Requirement on my own.

Although that appealed to the part of me that pitied him it didn't overwhelm the part of me that knew this meeting was several times more important than helping little Neville out and I had no clue how to get to the Room of Requirement. So option b was also a bust.

C. Have Neville wait there on the staircases, you go to the meeting and then send Midna to find Neville and guide him to the Great Hall.

That might just work.

"Neville, I have a meeting to get to and I don't know the way but Midna does."

He frowned and then went to speak. "Who's—?"

"She's my cat." I explained hastily. "If I told you to wait here for Midna would you do it? She would take me and then come find you and help you get to the Great Hall."

Neville bit his lip nervously. "You want me to wait here alone?"

"You'll be fine," I waved carelessly. "You're a Gryffindor right? Be brave."

"But-"

"Midna will be here in ten minutes, max." I promised. "Bye Neville!"

I sprinted up the steps after Midna and glanced at my watch, two minutes.

By the time we reached the seventh floor corridor I was panting. I needed to work out more often. Midna rushed down the corridor and I followed ignoring my screaming quadriceps.

I was three minutes late when I stopped in front of the tapestry of Barnaby the Barmy.

"Go find Neville, take him to the Great Hall." I told her, she mewled and scratched at her ear before disappearing down the darkened corridor.

I stood in front of the tapestry for about ten seconds before I realized I had no idea how to get in. If Snape had asked the room properly no one we be _able_ to get in. But fortunately I wasn't going to have to figure out away in.

"You're late."

Unfortunately that meant dealing with Snape's displeasure.

"Professor," I turned to look at him. He had been lingering in the shadows of an alcove just past the tapestry. "You always did like making a dramatic entrance."

He stepped out of the shadows and stood beside me. "Do you know why I've asked you to meet me here in particular. Why this corridor is unique?" He said gesturing to the tapestry.

"You wanted to meet somewhere private?" I said not wanting to give away that I did know why. The dear Professor was on a need to know basis at this point.

"I shall make this the first of my conditions. You are to tell no one what I'm about to show you."

"Deal." I already knew what he was going to show me and I already had no intention of showing anybody. Not until I got that horcrux out of there…

"Secondly, you are eventually going to tell me how you know the things you know."

"Done."

Snape paused. He didn't expect me to concede so easily and I'm guessing it threw him off.

But he never did specify when exactly eventually meant. And again, I did plan on letting him know some things, only I would tell him when it suited me.

"Thirdly, you are never to question my authority again."

I sucked in a breath slowly. "Hmm,"

"Is there a problem?" Snape asked carefully.

"You don't exactly have the best judgment on certain topics Professor. So when you ask me to submit to all of your _executive_ decisions, well, you can see why I would hold some reservations."

"And what precisely is it that you think I lack in my judgment." He asked coldly.

"Objectivity." I said simply. "You lack the self control necessary to remove emotions from your decision making in certain situations. Exampli gratia, Harry Potter."

I could practically hear him gnashing his teeth.

"But, in other matters I do believe you have excellent judgment. So let's make a compromise. I will listen to you up until the moment I believe you've let your hatred, bitterness, or any other such emotion get the better of you." I turned to him and held out my hand.

"Deal?" I asked.

He shook me hand quickly. Snape's hand was cool and rough. I could feel years of chemical burns scarring his palm and fingertips. Hazards of being a Potions Master, I guess.

"Deal."

Snape then began walking back and forth in front of the tapestry, his brow furrowed with concentration. After his third pass by, the wall behind him began to rumble and grind. Out of the stone a large wooden door had begun to materialize.

"Welcome, Miss Anderson, to the Room of Requirement."

* * *

It was eleven thirty when Professor Snape finally called for a break. My muscles ached viciously and I felt faint from the amount of energy I had been putting behind my magic. We had been practicing some basic dueling spells, both offensive and defensive.

"You need to learn how to pace yourself." Snape scolded. "You need to build up endurance, Miss Anderson, or you'll burn yourself out and leave yourself vulnerable to attack."

All I could manage was a nod. I was exhausted and it was a Monday night. I had to be up in seven hours and I still hadn't finished my homework.

"We will meet again on Thursday; same place and time. I will be here to let you into the room." He stowed his wand in his pocket and pulled out a note.

"If you are stopped by Mr. Filch for breaking curfew, give him this. It gives you permission to be out at this hour." Snape explained.

"I think it's time to give you your first secret." I told him. He stiffened slightly; if I hadn't been looking for a reaction I might've missed it. "Sirius Black is innocent."

There was a pause.

"I don't believe you." He said lowly and without moving his lips, which I found rather impressive.

"Believe what you want Professor but, the truth is the truth despite your deepest desires for it to be otherwise." I shook my head. "You of all people should know that."

"And how do you know this?" He asked coldly.

"Well, I won't go into the details but the man that did betray Lily and James Potter is living in the Gryffindor dormitories as we speak."

" _What!'_ Snape hissed like an angry cobra.

"You mustn't tell a soul," I warned him. "And you mustn't try and capture him yourself, you might tip him off and I can't afford him escaping."

"You're a child." Snape sneered. "What makes you think you can catch a dark wizard when someone like me cannot?"

I shook my head. "You're too close to this emotionally. You hate Sirius Black with a vengeance and you loathe the man who is responsible for the Potter's Death."

Snape's nostrils flared. I didn't bother to specifically bring Lily up, I didn't want him to feel like he was being backed into a corner. To date, he was sure that the only person who knew of his affection for Lily was Dumbledore. For now he could continue believing this.

"I, on the other hand, have no such emotional connection," I didn't know how true that actually was, I mean, I literally grew up with these characters. To say I had no emotional connection to them would be a bit of a stretch. But, I was confident that I would remain level headed when the time came.

"And how, exactly, are you planning to capture the culprit?" He asked lowly.

"Well I haven't really worked out that bit yet." I muttered.

"I see," Snape started condescendingly

"But it should wait until the end of the year." I insisted.

Snape looked puzzled if not suspicious. "Why?"

"I don't want Quirrell getting jumpy." I muttered rubbing my eyes. The had begun to droop tiredly.

"Enough, you need rest." Snape sighed like he found that fact tiresome. "We will continue our conversation on Thursday. I suggest you make a list of the things you hope to accomplish with me so I can prepare classes in advance."

I nodded.

"Go." He ordered when I hadn't moved to leave. I shook my head and gathered my wits. Right, if I hurried I could finish writing the last five inches of my Transfiguration essay that I started with Hermione. After I finished that I had to finish practicing the tickling charm for Flitwick. I stopped when I heard voices.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it at you." Someone hissed angrily.

"Ron?" I said rounding the corner and finding not just the second youngest Weasley, but Harry, Hermione, and Neville too. "What the bloody hell are you lot doing out after curfew?" I asked aghast. "You could get in serious trouble!"

Hermione threw her hands up into the air with exasperation. "That's what I've been _trying_ to tell them!"

"That's rich coming from you." Ron sneered. "You're a long way from the Slytherin common rooms yourself. Did you come to support your precious Malfoy in the duel?"

"What duel-?" I stopped when it hit me. Of course the bloody midnight duel! If I kept forgetting details like this then the wizarding world was going to be just as damned as it was originally. I needed to start recording all major events so that I would remember stuff like this. "You idiots!" I face palmed. "Draco was baiting you. You've just walked into a bloody trap!"

"There are students out of bed my sweet." We heard Filch's voice reverberate through the corridor. "Sniff around, they might be hiding in corners."

All of our faces filled with panic. I swiftly brought a finger up to my lips signaling them to stay quiet. I violently gestured to them to follow me as I led them quickly down a different corner at a muffled sprint. I took as many winding paths as possible and stopped only when I thought we'd lost Filch.

"Okay," I panted. "I think we lost him."

"That slimy git!" Ron scowled. "He was trying to get us in trouble."

"Of course he was Ronald, he probably tipped off Filch as well." Hermione scolded him. Neville looked like he was on the brink of tears. "I just want to go back to the common room. If Gran heard that I'd broken a school rule..." He shivered.

"We'll be fine, so long as Filch doesn't find us." But I had spoken too soon.

"What's this? Ickle firsties out of bed?" It was Peeves, the resident poltergeist. "Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." He cackled and flipped in the air as if it was one of the funniest things he'd ever heard.

"Not if you don't give us away Peeves, please?" Harry pleaded desperately.

"Should tell Filch, I should." Peeves eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good."

Ron made the mistake of taking a swipe at Peeves and hissing, "Get out of the way, Peeves."

The effect was almost instantaneous. I was already pulling Harry and Hermione away when Peeves started to belt at the top of his voice. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"Run!" I yelled at Ron and Neville who were still motionless with shock. We bolted down the corridor as if our lives depended on it. At the end of it was our salvation, a door. I yanked and twisted the handle but it wouldn't give. Locked.

Hermione pulled out her wand as Ron moaned that it was all over. " _Alohamora!_ " The door clicked miraculously and we stumbled through. And not to soon for as soon as the door shut behind us we could here Filch arguing with Peeves. Much to the other's surprise Peeves hadn't sold us out.

But I knew better.

I recognized this, these events. If I was right, we'd just walked into the forbidden corridor that led to the Sorcerer's Stone. I could even feel Fluffy's warm breath on the back of my head.

"Nobody make any sudden movements." I said quietly.

"What?" Ron asked bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Please just trust me on this!" I begged in a harsh whisper. Hermione had gone very still. I saw that she had tilted her head slightly to see what was behind us. She was currently gripping Neville and Ron's wrists in utter shock and fear. Seeing a massive three-headed dog could do that to people.

I started to sing the first song that popped into my head:

" _Hush now, my baby_

 _Be still now don't cry._

 _Sleep as you're rocked by the stream."_

I turned slowly to face the monster whose eyes started to droop. It made a huge rumbling yawn, which caused the others to flinch.

" _Sleep and remember,_

 _My last lullaby._

 _So I'll be with you when you dream."_

The others turned to see what was happening and Neville gave a frightened yelp. The Cerberus began to growl, forgetting the sleepy state that it had started to fall into.

I couldn't remember the second verse so I just repeated the stanza again and then hummed loudly until the creature had fallen asleep. Hermione opened the door quietly and yanked the boys through. I was quick to follow, making sure that I hummed all the way. It was only until after the door was closed (quietly, mind you) and locked that I finally stopped humming.

We ran, nay, _sprinted_ , back to the grand staircases.

"You guys get back to your common room, don't stop for anything." I told them as we went to part ways.

"What about you?" Harry asked. I pulled out Snape's note and handed it to him.

"I'll be fine." I smirked.

"This entire time, you could've just left us to the dogs. But you didn't." Harry said shocked.

"Do you really think so little of me?" I frowned.

"Yes." Ron said immediately while Harry shook his head 'no'.

I took back the note with a bitter laugh. "Go. Before you get yourselves expelled." After a volley of sheepish 'thank you's the Gryffindors left and I made my way back to the Slytherin Common room. It was deserted, naturally, when I got in. After I finished the remainder of my homework I collapsed into bed fully clothed and vowed to go to the kitchens to ask the house elves for some coffee. Okay, a lot of coffee. I was going to need it.

* * *

P/n So, what did you guys think? Please, review and tell me. Tell me what you hate, what you love, what you want to happen, what you think will happen. I love to hear what you guys have to say. Every criticism helps me improve my work and as an added bonus, if you review you get a sneak peek of the next chapter.

Until next time!

-Lucy


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited. You're amazing as usual. Please remember to review and let me know what you think. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch.13

The Lucky One

 _"I don't leave anything up to chance. I make my own luck."_ –Two Face

* * *

"Why, Draco love, am I always having to clean up your messes?" I asked the next morning over my third cup of coffee.

"I'm not sure to what you are referring." He said innocently. I closed my eyes and took another sip of coffee. _If you kill him you'll get thrown in Azkaban. Just enjoy your coffee._

"Where were you at all hours of the night?" Lillian asked me.

"I told you, I had lessons with Snape."

"Until one in the morning?" Daphne scoffed.

I glared at Draco. "I was delayed."

"You shouldn't have gotten involved. Potter and Weasley would've been on the train home if you hadn't gotten in the way." Draco sneered.

I laughed bitterly. "You don't know how wrong you are. If he'd been caught do you really think they'd expel the boy who lived?"

Draco scowled.

"I thought not." I smirked. I drank the last of my coffee and stood. "C'mon, I want to get good seats for Charms."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood. Daphne, Lillian, Crabbe, and Goyle followed suit. Harry and Ron were exiting the Great Hall as well. Harry was holding a long thin parcel that looked suspiciously like a broom. It must've been his new Nimbus 2000. I saw Draco frown. He must've also grasped the fact that Harry was carrying a broom.

Draco walked up to the pair and forcefully ripped the package out of Harry's hands. "That's a broomstick." Draco said spitefully. I could feel the jealousy rolling off of him in waves. "You'll be in it this time Potter," He sneered. "First years aren't allowed broomsticks."

Draco, try, as he might, couldn't get his father to bully the board of governors to let him have a broomstick and play for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He'd been fuming about it for a couple of weeks now, and was still a little bitter when anyone brought up the subject of Quidditch.

Ron, braggart that he was, couldn't pass up the opportunity to rub it in Draco's face. "That's not any old broomstick," He jeered. "That's a Nimbus 2000. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet 260?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

Draco sneered. "What would you know about it Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Malfoy snapped.

"Are you two quite done?" I drawled.

Ron went to answer but Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's side.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" The small man squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy said quickly. He sent me a smirk as if I would approve of his quick thinking. Little did he know that he was the reason Harry had a broom at all.

"Yes, yes, that's right." Professor Flitwick beamed. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the," Flitwick coughed. " _Special circumstances._ What model is it?"

"A Nimbus 2000, sir." Harry looked like he was fighting not to laugh. Draco had a look of absolute horror on his face.

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy that I've got it." Harry added, at that point Draco looked like he was about to kill Harry with his bare hands. The boys walked away sniggering as they went.

"What does he mean it was all thanks to me?" Draco hissed; his fights balled tightly at his sides.

"If you hadn't stolen Neville's remembrall and baited Harry into chasing you on a broomstick, McGonagall wouldn't have seen him fly and wouldn't have asked Professor Dumbledore for special permission to let Harry on the team." I explained.

"How do you know all this!" Draco stomped at the ground in frustration.

"I always stay well informed." I drawled lazily. The Slytherins gaped at me. They looked impressed. "I'm also best friends with the boy in question. He told me the day it happened." I shrugged.

"Why is it that you never tell _me_ these things?" Draco hissed. "That information would've been splendid to have about thirty seconds ago!"

"Knowledge is power, darling." I smirked. "Besides I wouldn't betray Harry's confidence just like I wouldn't betray yours."

Draco spluttered.

"C'mon, before you have a stroke." I sighed pulling him towards the direction of the Charms classroom.

* * *

The following weeks seemed to pass at break neck speeds. Classes became faster paced and the added lessons with Snape proved to be much more informative than Quirrell's Defense class. What with his unintelligible stuttering it was a miracle anyone did well at all in that class. Snape's lessons focused more on dueling than fighting dark creatures. When I had told him that I wanted to learn how to cast the Patronus charm he almost laughed. Almost. He then went on to tell me how foolish I was for even thinking about learning such advanced magic.

"You cannot even cast a simple levitation charm." He had sneered. "How do you expect to summon a full corporeal Patronus?"

Needless to say, I was offended at his questioning my ability. I had even gone as far as to tell him, in a mock Darth Vader imitation, "Your lack of faith disturbs me."

He didn't get it.

Over the weeks I had started to keep a journal of sorts in which I recorded every big event I could remember from the books. I also added, underneath every major event, its trigger. For example, coming up was our first class on the practical use of Wingardium Leviosa. Ron was going to say something pig headed about Hermione and she would spend the rest of the day in the bathroom. That led up to the major event of Quirrell releasing the troll and attempting to steal the Sorcerer's Stone.

I had already warned Snape of the danger. Whether or not he would take my advice was still up in the air. He still didn't quite understand or trust me, but I believed I was making progress with him.

The animosity between Draco and the golden trio only grew as time passed, Petty arguments and whispered jinxes in between classes were becoming a common occurrence. I tried to keep the fighting to a minimum without involving myself directly but to little avail. They truly loathed each other with every fiber of their being, which was utterly ridiculous. Both groups were shaped by their preconceived notions of the other and behaved accordingly. They hadn't even tried to understand each other; they were slaves to what the adults had told them about the other.

My attempts to educate my housemates had made me an enemy within Slytherin. If it weren't for my strong friendship with Draco I would be attacked and bullied just as viciously as any Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Draco's posse merely tolerated me under his strict orders to leave me alone. The only friends I had in Slytherin to date were Malfoy, of course, Daphne Greengrass, and Lillian Moon. I had a sinking suspicion that it was only because I got them on my side early on.

But no matter, as I got older and the years above me started graduating the old power would start to disappear. Next year I would be turning the young and malleable minds of the new firsts years to my cause.

Change would come. I was going to make sure of it.

Draco, much to my surprise, had taken my friendship with the golden trio with considerable grace. Much more than I expected. I was convinced that he would resent me much more for my relationship with them, especially my friendship with Hermione, what with her being muggleborn. But he was surprisingly composed. Yes he fought it at first, vehemently. But he'd calmed down as time passed. At least to me he had.

If he caught any one of them in the hall when I wasn't there all bets were off, but he stopped giving me grief over my choice in friends. I couldn't help but feel that I finally had made some progress with him.

"Oi!" Someone snapped their fingers in front of my eyes. "You've gone and done it again."

It was Harry. He and Hermione were doing their homework with me in the library.

"What?" I blinked.

Harry sat back into his chair. "You drift off like that often, have you noticed?"

I shrugged and looked back down at the diagram in my Charms textbook. "Swish and flick." I muttered under my breath.

It should have been easy, right? Wrong. Spell casting was actually much more difficult than I had thought it would be. You had to say the words at exactly the right cadence and match them perfectly to your wand movements; after a while it became easy, like muscle memory. You stopped thinking about it and it just happened. But it was hard in the beginning. It was _always_ hard in the beginning.

"Are we going to talk about what may be under that trapdoor?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Something valuable I'm sure," I sighed tiredly as I scratched down another sentence on the importance of diction in spell casting.

"Well, yes," Harry rolled his eyes, "But what could that thing _be_?"

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "I don't think we should go and investigate it any further. It was in the forbidden third floor corridor for a reason."

"I think," Harry continued ignoring Hermione's comment. "I think it could be whatever Hagrid took out of that vault in Gringotts. The one that was robbed after he emptied it with me."

"What makes you think that?" I asked sitting back. He just needed a little prod to keep him in the right direction.

"Well," Harry whispered excitedly. "He kept saying how it was top secret, Hogwarts's business. Said how Dumbledore trusted him to keep it safe."

"That could be anything, couldn't it?" Hermione pointed out. "Was it large? What did it look like?" She asked.

"Well, it was rather small." Harry frowned. "Couldn't be larger than ball, or maybe a stone."

I smothered a grin. _That's my boy_. "Well whatever it is, it's important enough to keep under a massive Cerberus. It may even be dangerous." I told them. "Hermione's right. We shouldn't mess about with this."

Harry shrugged but looked far from dissuaded. If anything he was just going through the motions to appease me. Which, of course, was perfectly fine with me. I _wanted_ him to investigate further. If I could tag along on their misadventures I could not only solidify my friendship with them but it would also put me within spitting distance of very important people and things, the perfect place for me to maneuver situations to my benefit.

"Are you excited for Quidditch?" I smirked and leaned back in my chair.

Harry paled slightly. "I think I'll be alright."

"I know you'll be alright." Hermione sniffed. "Your father was a chaser; a good one too. It's in your blood."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked surprised.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you anything about your parents?" I asked.

"Not really," Harry frowned.

"Have you ever asked?"

Harry's frown deepened and I sighed inwardly. "Well, your father has a bunch of awards in the trophy room if you want to take a look." I suggested.

Harry gave me a small smile, which I returned quietly. I always forgot how damaged the poor boy was. Orphaned, abused for all of his life, and born with a target on his back. It was more than any person should have to deal with. Let alone a child. And yet here he was pushing on.

No wonder he was put into Gryffindor. He was the bravest person I had ever known and, I daresay, shall ever know.

"Do you think we could go now?" Harry asked shyly. He looked away when his cheeks turned slightly pink. I gave Hermione a look and nodded.

"Of course, Harry." And that was how we spent the rest of the afternoon. We kept Harry company will he looked at the cold silver plaques commemorating a man long gone from this earth, a man who died fighting for his family, for his son.

* * *

It was finally the day when we would start using the Levitation Charm in practice rather than just studying the theory. Snape's jibe earlier that week on my spell casting abilities still left a sour taste in my mouth.

I would show him.

Professor Flitwick, our half-goblin Charm's professor, stood on a towering stack of old leather textbooks so that the entire class could see him.

"Alright everyone? On three, swish and flick."

"Swish and flick," resonated through the room as everyone practiced the wand movements. I had yet to practice the spell myself after a rather unfortunate incident last week. I had attempted to try out several of the other spells we were to learn in transfiguration with rather disastrous results. I had moved to early and said the words to late. My attempts were rewarded with a trip to the hospital wing and my left toe still squeaked every once and a while.

Madame Pomfrey promised it would stop after another week much to my dismay. She cut off my complaint and told me I should be glad that the tail came off so easily.

So that was the end of my experiments with half studied theory and premature wand work.

"Altogether class. Win-GAAR-dium Levi-O-saa."

" _Wingardium Leviosa,"_ We parroted. I was sat directly across from the golden trio, Draco was to my right and Lillian was to my right.

"Wonderful! Wonderful." Flitwick squeaked. "Now, each of you has a feather. For the rest of class I want you all to practice levitating the feather. Remember swish and flick! Begin."

Immediately the room was filled with voices.

 _"Wingardium Levio-"_

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The first to successfully make a feather float was Hermione, who achieved it just to prove that she was right and Ron was wrong. She had corrected his pronunciation and he, of course, had gotten rather angry at being told that he was doing it all wrong.

"It's Levi-O-saa. Not Lev-I-o-SAA." She had sniffed. Ron stewed for the rest of the class; while I was the next to succeed, much to my pleasure, and then Draco and another boy form Slytherin. Blaise Zabini.

Little by little people were able to make their feather float. The only hiccup in the entire class when was Seamus Finnegan from Gryffindor managed to explode his feather. I don't know how he managed it but every class, without fail, he was able to make something explode.

When class ended I was walking behind the Gryffindor boys listening for Ron's inevitable remark on Hermione's comment in class.

"It's Levi-O-saa. Not Lev-I-o-SAA." He mocked. "No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

"Hey." Harry protested at his friend's comment but it made no matter.

Hermione brushed past us, her head down as she wiped away at her tears furiously.

"Ron you utter prat." I scolded him. He had the decency to look ashamed as I made chase after her.

"Hermione!" I called but she was gone through the crowd before I could stop her. I knew where she was going but I wasn't about to actually make her feel better. Not yet at least. Of course I cared that Ron had hurt her feelings but she had to be in the bathroom so that when Quirrell released the troll, Harry and Ron would have to rescue her and their friendship would be set in steel.

Unlike in the books, Harry and Hermione had already formed a pseudo-friendship thanks to my interference. But this was the only way they would all be friends AND start suspecting that Snape was after the stone.

So I let her escape and as the day wore on I became more and more apprehensive about the night's events. What if my changing things in the timeline caused this to unfold in a drastically different manner? People, children, could die.

At Halloween dinner, Draco could sense my unease.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I dunno," I answered. "I have a bad feeling in my gut." I shifted in my seat to look at the teacher's table. Quirrell was notably missing. Snape caught my eye and gave me a stiff nod. I gave a small sigh of relief that he was acknowledging my warning, but I was still not sure that everything would work out smoothly.

I just hoped that Snape's lessons would pay off.

"Eat," Draco urged. "You'll feel better, especially since you skipped lunch today. Maybe you're just hungry."

"Yeah, maybe." Before I could follow his advice the doors burst open and Quirrell came in screaming at the top of his lungs.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON." All chatter died as his message sunk in. "I though you ought to know." He said weakly and promptly fainted.

Panic.

Everyone leaped out of their seats screaming bloody murder before Dumbledore stood up and shot red sparks into the air.

"SILENCE." Everyone froze for the second time that night. "If the Prefects would please lead their houses back to their common rooms quickly and quietly, you shall all finish your feast there. Professor's please join me in the dungeons." Dumbledore said calmly.

All of the Prefects stood up and started directing everyone back to the common rooms as the Professor's left towards the dungeons.

I was about to sneak away from the group when someone yanked me back.

"Where are you going?" Draco hissed.

"It doesn't concern you." I hissed back yanking my arm away.

"You're not thinking of going after that troll are you? You can't be _that_ bloody stupid!" Draco followed me as I turned the corner and raced up a flight of stairs.

"If you haven't noticed I'm heading _away_ from the dungeons not towards them." I pointed out. We were nearing the girl's toilet when we heard a clang and a triumphant shout.

It was Harry and Ron, they had just locked the Troll in the girl's bathroom.

"What are you doing!" I asked as they grinned at me widely.

"We just saved the entire school," Ron said smugly. "We locked the Troll in there."

"That's the girl's toilet! Hermione's in there!" I gasped rushing towards the door. All three boys paled and I saw Draco take a step back like he was going to run. He didn't want to be caught at the scene of a girl's potential death.

I couldn't be bothered to try and persuade him to help so I unlocked the door just as I heard I shrill shriek from inside.

It was monstrous, about sixteen feet tall, green, and wielding a tremendous club that was longer and thicker than I was. The troll was about to squash a cowering Hermione when I yelled, "Over here ugly!"

The dumb creature grunted and turned to look at me as Hermione scurried under one of the sinks in an effort to hide. The troll had smashed up every stall and there was debris littering the floor. I picked up a splintered plank and threw it with all my might at the troll's head. Ron and Harry followed my lead.

The troll only looked mildly annoyed and swung its club at us. We ducked and Hermione screamed in terror. The troll's attention was drawn back to Hermione and it swung its club down at her, but she managed to roll out of the way. The troll went to swing again but Harry grabbed his club on the backswing in a valiant effort to pull it out of the troll's hand.

Of course, that didn't work. Harry clung to the club and let go in surprise when he was suddenly hurtling through the air. He landed on the troll's shoulders and accidently shoved his wand up the Troll's nose. It bellowed in agony and I pulled out my wand.

" _Impedimenta!"_ I yelled. The spell bounced off the troll's thick hide but not before I drew its attention. The club was swinging towards me faster than I could react and I was sure that my life was about to end.

But I was knocked to the ground.

"Draco?" I mumbled dazed. I hit my head when I was knocked down.

Malfoy's eyes were wide with shock and terror. "You're welcome."

I faintly heard Hermione coaching Ron. "Swish and flick!" She said.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

There was a tremendous thud and clatter as the club bounced of the troll's head and onto the ground. The troll staggered for a moment and then collapsed.

Hermione stood from under the sink. She was wet and covered in dust. The shattered sinks were spewing a fine mist and the water was pooling beneath our feet.

"Is it…dead?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't think so," Harry said. "Just knocked out."

I got to my feet unsteadily and slowly walked towards the troll. Harry extracted his wand from the troll's nostril with disgust.

"Ugh, troll bogies." Ron groaned.

"Are you all alright?" I asked. Everyone looked shaken but for the most part nobody seemed hurt.

"Your head." Hermione pointed. I put my hand to my temple and winced. I looked at my fingers which were now wet with blood.

The doors burst open and almost every Professor walked in with their wands drawn.

"Oh! Oh my goodness!" McGonagall gasped. "Explain yourselves! All of you!"

The boy stumbled over an excuse and I decided in that moment to take the blame. I would tell the somewhat truth and by falling on the sword maybe Ron we see that I'm not as bad as he believes. Well, I am, of course, as bad as he believes, but it's better if he thinks I'm straight as an arrow. He's more useful that way.

"It's my f—" Hermione started before I cut her off.

"It's my fault Professor."

Everyone turned to me. "Miss Anderson?" McGonagall asked. Snape gave me a hard look and I glanced at his leg, which was torn and bleeding. Damn. I'd forgotten to tell him how to calm down Fluffy. I knew something was wrong.

"I called Hermione a rude name earlier today and I felt sorry about it when I heard she'd been crying in the bathroom all day. Draco followed me because he thought I was going after the troll but I was just going to warn Hermione and apologize to her."

My companions gaped at me and I continued. "I'm guessing Ron and Harry heard she was here as well and wanted to warn her about the troll."

McGonagall turned to the boys who still looked dumbfounded. "Well? Is that what you were doing?"

The boys nodded because what I had said about them was technically true. The best lies are based on truth.

"Be that as it may," McGonagall said. "It was a foolish thing to do under the circumstances. You should have gone to a Professor. Any one of us could have retrieved Miss Granger without putting ourselves in mortal danger!"

Snape pulled his cloak over his leg to cover it and I saw that Harry had noticed the Professor's injury as well. Good, now Harry would believe Snape was after the stone.

"Five points will be deducted from Slytherin for your misconduct. If you had held your tongue you wouldn't have put the rest of your classmates in danger."

I nodded. This was how it was supposed to be.

"As for the rest of you, I hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students can face a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! Five points will be awarded to each of you," McGonagall stowed her wand. "For shear dumb luck!"

Harry and Ron grinned at having fifteen points for their house. Hermione was staring at me and Draco looked chagrinned because his points only negated the ones I had lost.

He effectively had nothing to show for risking his life.

McGonagall huffed and left as Quirrell stepped forward hesitantly and waved us away from the troll. Snape glared at him and pulled Draco and I away by the scruff of our robes.

"P-Perhaps y-you should g-go." Quirrell stutter. "I-It might w-wake up-p." He chuckled nervously.

The Gryffindors shot me one last look and left to their common rooms.

"I will speak with you later Quirrell." Snape said silkily as he dragged us away.

"Of c-course S-Sev—"

Snape shut the door on him before he could finish his sentence. With a light but firm shove Snape pushed us towards the Slytherin common rooms.

"What were you two thinking!" He hissed as we walked back. We hung our heads in preparation for the scolding we were about to receive. "I expected so much more from you the both of you…absolutely foolish…just as reckless as those Gryffindors..." And on and on he went.

Personally, I thought he was laying it on a bit thick. I was worried Draco would see through Snape's act but he didn't seem to be any the wiser. I guess Snape knew him better than I did.

When we reached the common rooms Snape stopped. "Malfoy, leave us. I have a few more words for Miss Anderson."

Draco nodded and disappeared through the entrance.

"You're hurt." We said at the same time.

"I'm fine." We both answered.

"Enough." Snape sneered. "You should go to the Hospital Wing and have Madame Pomfrey look at that." He paused and his sneer fell. "You knew this was going to happen and you didn't warn the Granger girl."

I ignored his comment. "I forgot to tell you how to calm down the Cerberus." I sighed angrily. "You sing in to sleep, any music works really."

"Answer my question."

"You didn't ask me a question."

Snape's lips thinned as he began to lose his patience. "Why?"

"You needed proof that Quirrell was going after the stone." I looked at him. "Now you have it."

"I don't." He replied.

I stopped. "What?"

"Quirrell claims he was making sure no one was trying to steal it. The evidence you tried to provide is circumstantial." Snape told me.

"Quirrell is a Troll expert! His defense for the stone is a bloody troll!" I argued. "Is that not enough?"

"I'm going to ignore how you know all this, but it is still circumstantial at best. We. Have. Nothing!" He spat.

We were both silent for a moment. The torches in the corridor flickered and I looked up at Snape when I realized something.

"We."

"What?" Snape asked angrily.

"We, we have nothing." I repeated.

"Yes, that's what I said." Snape shook his head. "Your head injury must be worse than I thought."

"No," I sighed exasperated. "You believe me. You believe me about Quirrell."

Snape said nothing and then crossed his arms. "Yes."

"Why?" I asked. The curiosity was overwhelming I had to know what convinced him.

"I'd be a fool not to. Even if it is circumstantial, this evidence paired with everything I've come to learn about you. It is damning, to say the least. Yes, I'm inclined to believe you, against my better judgment. And if I learn that you have been deceiving me and have designs to go after the stone yourself—"

I scoffed. "Please—"

"Allow me to finish!" Snape bit out. "If you have been deceiving me, I promise you, I will make sure you are punished."

"That won't be a problem Professor." I smirked but winced at the pain in caused.

"Come on." Snape sighed. "I think we both need Madam Pomfrey's attention tonight."

* * *

P/N So, what did you think? Leave a review and tell me. If you review you get a sneak peek of the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Also I have started a face claim contest! I want you, the fans, to go out and find me Lucia Anderson. The person who can convince me that their face claim is the real Lucia Anderson will be the winner of a fabulous prize! I will write in the winner's character into the story! So send your face claim and your argument to this email. luciaxanderson gmail. com No spaces. Have fun!

-Lucy


	14. Chapter 14

A/n Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's been a while since I posted. I've been super busy and I started co-writing a novel with a friend so it's been taking up a lot of my time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys are rock stars. For those of you who are new, if you leave a review you get a sneak peek of the next chapter. So all of you should review! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 14

Quidditch

 _"Every champion was once a contender that refused to give up."_

 _-_ Rocky Balboa

* * *

Saturday morning would hold the first quidditch match of the season. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. I decided to have breakfast with the Gryffindors because Harry needed the support more then my housemates did. Besides, they didn't want me there anyways. After losing points on Halloween and my overall behavior towards them, I wasn't the most popular among the Slytherins.

Draco's influence only reached so far.

I was sitting by Harry who was pushing his eggs around on his plate when Snape, in his billowing black robes, came to wish him luck.

"Good luck today, Potter." Snape said silkily. "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin."

I was proud of him, despite his hatred he had put it aside because of his love for Lily. Even If he tried to pass of his well wishes as an excuse to antagonize Harry, I knew his true motives on the subject. And, well, that just warmed the cockles of my heart.

Snape limped away and I beamed at Harry. "How nice was that?"

Harry looked befuddled. "You're having a laugh, right?"

" _You're_ having a laugh if you don't see that as the compliment that it is." I shook my head. "I've known Snape for a while and he doesn't dole out concern for the well being of others easily. Yes, he may be slightly passive aggressive—"

Ron snorted into his drink and I glared at him.

"But he just about told you that he is looking out for you." I finished.

"And how do you get all of that from one comment?" Ron crossed his arms.

"I told you," I sniffed. "I've known him for quite sometime."

"Never mind that," Hermione huffed pushing away her plate. "Did you see that he was limping?"

Harry's face filled with surprise. "That explains the blood!"

"Blood?" Ron asked.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that three headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping." Harry explained.

"You think he's after whatever that dog's guarding." Hermione frowned.

"Exactly." Harry nodded. We were interrupted by the screeching of owls as the post came in. A rather stunning grey owl dropped a letter on my lap and landed next to Ron's plate to have a bite of his toast.

"Hey!" Ron complained shooing the owl away.

I opened the letter, which was written in dark blue ink. It said:

 _Dear Lucia,_

 _I have yet to introduce myself to you formally. Due to the circumstances of your arrival here and my busy schedule over the summer I regret that I had no time to explain anything properly. I promise you that an explanation will be given but not yet. It is a rather long story, one better told in person._

 _I shall be retrieving you from King's Cross for winter break, which you will be spending at my home. You have yet to be acquainted with most of it but I'm sure that your stay with me shall be pleasant enough._

 _On another note, Dory has told me about your progress with making alliances and with all the things you've managed to accomplish in the short time you've been here. I am very pleased and I urge you to continue on your trajectory. We shall discuss it in length when I see you in six weeks._

 _Enjoy the rest of term._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alastair Aimes_

 _P.S. Burn this letter after reading it. We wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands._

I was stunned. Frozen in my seat. I didn't know how to react to the letter so I didn't. I silently stowed it in my pocket and threw out a half formed explanation about my fake parents wanting to know if I was alright after the troll incident.

I was, in case you were wondering. All right, that is to say. The cut I had sustained to my temple was just that. A cut. And as most head injuries go, it looked worse than it was. Madame Pomfrey set me right in minutes. It didn't even scar.

But, back to the matter at hand, I finally had a name to give my mysterious benefactor. Alastair Aimes. I remembered the two monogramed a's on the towels in my room back at the estate. Mr. Aimes said that I would accompany him for winter break and that he would explain the whole situation, finally. It frightened me to realize that I hadn't thought about my life, my real one, in quite some time.

I hadn't thought about my flat mates, my parents, my school, my job, François, anything. This world was starting to feel more real than the one I truly belonged to. I was even starting to forget how exactly the people in my life looked like. I mean I of course _knew_ what they looked like. If I saw them in the street I would recognize them instantly but I couldn't conjure up a clear picture of their faces no matter how hard I tried.

"…if we want to get good seats. Are you ready?"

"Hmm?" I looked up to see everyone waiting for an answer to a question I hadn't heard.

"Are you ready to go to the stadium." Ron repeated.

"Oh yes," I shook my head. "Of course. Let's go." After I took the fall for him on Halloween, Ron had silently allowed my presence in their friend group. His behavior towards me never exceeded polite civility but it was more than I ever expected from him. And just as they were supposed to, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, had become fast friends, which of course was a welcome sight. I wanted to change things for the better and having the golden trio…not be the golden trio was NOT a change for the better. Not in the slightest.

And so we traipsed down the rolling lawn to the quidditch stadium in high spirits despite the letter and its contents weighing at the back of my mind. Hundreds of students were following our lead and soon after we were situated the stadium was packed.

I kept receiving strange looks that varied from wary to hostile from the other Gryffindors. I wondered if perhaps today was the wrong day to wear my Slytherin scarf. Then again it was absolutely frigid and I wasn't going to freeze just to avoid making other people uncomfortable. In fact, I wanted them to see what I was, to see that I wasn't prejudiced like so many of my housemates, to prove that there were in fact Slytherins who could and would be amiable with the other houses.

We weren't all made the same and I was going to prove it one way or another.

When the players walked onto the pitch the crowd went ballistic. I refrained from cheering because I still had a duty to my house as well as my friend to remain loyal. And if I cheered for one and not the other I was breaking that loyalty. So silent I remained. Not to mention I was watching something much more important than a quidditch match.

I had acquired a set of binoculars in preparation for the day's events. I wanted to keep a close eye on Quirrell and Snape, knowing that they would soon be battling to either kill Harry or save him, respectively. I wanted to be ready the second it happened so I could go disrupt Quirrell's jinx when it began.

The match continued quite brutally for some minutes with the Slytherin team pulling ahead using less than fair game play. Wood was already down and Alicia Spinet was knocked into one of the stadium boxes.

For a moment there was the faintest glint of gold and Harry was speeding through the air when he abruptly stopped and was almost dismounted. His broom then started to buck violently in an effort to throw of its rider.

Hagrid, who had opted to sit with the Gryffindors instead of in the faculty box, peered through his own set of binoculars. "It looks like Harry's lost control of his broom!"

Hermione quickly asked to borrow my binoculars and she scanned the faces of the Professors in search of one man.

"It's Snape!" She said harshly in my ear. "He's jinxing the broom!"

"What? Let me see." I ordered. I made a show of looking for Snape and then gasped. "Look at Quirrell!" For I knew that it was _he_ jinxing that broom, not Professor Snape.

Hermione frowned and then yanked at my sleeve. "Quick, we have to do something!" We raced down the steps and then climbed under the wooden bleachers as we raced towards the professors.

"You distract Quirrell." She whispered. "I've got Snape." And so she crept further beneath the risers and pulled out her wand. I followed suit and she counted silently to three. " _Lacarnum Inflamare."_ We whispered and conjured Hermione's famous blue bell flames.

The effect was instantaneous. "Fire! You're on fire!" We heard someone yell in surprise. There was a cacophony of voices yelling in surprise and panic as the two Professors struggled to put out the flames.

" _Finite Incantatem!"_ Snape said calmly putting out the conjured flames. He knew in advance that they were there by magic thanks to my warning.

"C'mon." I whispered to Hermione. "Before they find out we were here." She nodded and we scurried back to our seats in time to see Harry almost swallow the snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Lee Jordan announced we Harry held up the small golden orb up to the crowd. "A hundred and fifty points are awarded to Gryffindor. Gryffindor wins!" He cried triumphantly.

The sound around me was deafening. I couldn't help but letting the smallest of smiles on my face when I saw Harry lifted up by his teammates.

Hey, I was proud of the guy. Sue me. One little smile wouldn't change anything. As we walked back up the lawns for lunch after the game, I was invited, by the Weasley twins, to a victory party in the Gryffindor common room.

"Sorry boys, no can do."

"Why not!" They frowned together; they really were the most adorable pair ever.

"I've already antagonized my housemates enough today. I have a duty to go wallow in defeat with them. Besides we're having a party of our own." I explained.

"You are—?" Fred asked bewildered.

"—why?" George added just as confused.

"Well when you win you party hard, but when you lose you party harder." I couldn't help but smirk at the memory of the sports parties I'd gone to. This mantra was shouted at the top of everyone's lungs right before the first shot of the night.

"Alright," Fred acquiesced. "Have fun—"

"—If you can." George snorted which earned him a glare.

"See you two later." I rolled my eyes.

"Definitely." They grinned and I left. While I was walking towards the Great Hall I was hit with a wave of nausea. The room spun and my legs felt weak, I thought for a moment that I might faint, and then it passed.

I shook it off slightly perturbed but continued regardless. I had work to do before I went to the party tonight and no time to waste.

Firstly, I needed to know what Professor Snape made of Quirrell's stunt today at the match. Second, I needed to find a way to become closer friends with the Weasleys. I needed to get close to Ron so that I could capture Peter Pettigrew.

I made my way to the dungeons to debrief with Snape first. When I reached the door to his office I felt a presence shift behind me. I spun around to see Quirrell come out of the shadows hesitantly.

"M-miss A-Anderson," He stuttered. "What are y-you doing in the d-dungeons on a day like t-this?" He gave a nervous chuckle but I couldn't help but feel threatened by his question. Did Voldemort suspect me?

"Professor Quirrell!" I said loudly, but hopefully not too loud to arouse suspicion from the two faced man. I needed to warn Snape. "I just needed to speak with Professor Snape about my potions homework. I'm having some trouble with the properties of moonstones." My voice reverberated in the stone corridor.

"Ah, y-yes. Professor Snape is n-notorious for his d-difficult assignments." Quirrell smiled nervously like he was trying to bond with me over a mutual dislike for Professor Snape. Unfortunately for him I liked Snape, also, I knew he had a dark wizard sticking out of the back of his head, which wasn't doing too much for his chances.

"Yes," I smiled. Just because I had all of the disdain in the world for Quirrell didn't mean _he_ had to know that. "How did you enjoy the quidditch match professor?" I asked innocently.

Quirrell's features went from dark rage to pained fear in moments. The violence of his emotions startled me and I couldn't help put take a step back putting me flush against the door to the Potions classroom.

"Mr. Potter was lucky to have escaped harm. Quidditch is a very dangerous sport." Quirrell said darkly, a tight smile on his lips.

"Yes," It was my turn to smile nervously. "It is quite dangerous, it justifies my aversion to flight in general, don't you think?" I tried not to think about how Quirrell's stutter had vanished completely and what that meant.

The door behind me flew open and I would have tumbled to the floor if a pair of hands hadn't caught me.

"Why are you lurking outside of my—" Professor Snape saw who I was speaking to, pulled me firmly, but gently, to the side, and stared down at Quirrell. "Professor, to what do I owe this," Snape sneered, "pleasure." I had to stifle a laugh. Snape _was_ saying pleasure, but it sounded suspiciously like _displeasure._

"S-Snape! I was j-just having a c-conversation w-with M-miss Anderson." Quirrell's stutter was back with a vengeance.

"I was on my way to speak to you about the properties of moonstone, sir, and I ran into Professor Quirrell." I explained, I shot Snape my 'save me' eyes and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Very well, come in. We will speak later Quirrell." Snape dismissed him and led me inside. The heavy wooden door clanged shut and I whispered a silencing charm over it for good measure. I didn't need Quirrell or Voldemort listening in on my conversations with Professor Snape.

I found myself thoroughly unsettled when I realized what might have happened if Snape wasn't in his office. I didn't think Quirrell, or Voldemort for that matter, suspected what I knew. But then again, they _could_. Voldemort was a master Legilemens. If he had wanted to he could have sifted through all of my inner most thoughts and secrets in moments with me none the wiser, unless…

When Snape tried to invade my mind I got the most vicious headache I'd ever had. I _knew_ he'd been rifling through my mind. Maybe the same would be true for anyone else who tried to read my thoughts.

But I wasn't going to hinge my safety on those odds. After giving it considerable thought during one of my sessions with Snape, I realized that I couldn't have him teaching me Occlumency. Everything I knew was too volatile and I had no idea how he would react to my knowing all these things; to knowing that I wasn't even _from_ this world. I doubted it would sit well with him.

I needed to find someone else to teach me how to close my mind. But who?

"I assume you haven't come here to just stare of into the distance, Miss Anderson." Snape drawled sifting through a pile of assignments he had been grading before he'd been interrupted.

I shook myself and approached his desk. "No, sorry. I'm just a little…" I puffed out a breath in an effort to reign in my emotions. I needed more security. This shaky relationship with Snape was not going to cut it.

"You're frightened of Quirrell." Snape's tone was a mixture of surprise, incredulity, and intrigue.

"Can you blame me? He tried to kill my friend today." I deflected. I had yet to make Snape aware of the fact that the Lord Voldemort was currently sharing a body with the DADA Professor. I suspected that if he found out he would immediately go to Dumbledore with the information.

"Lucky you were here to rescue me, huh?" I said.

"Yes, quite." Snape narrowed his eyes. I could tell that he sensed I was hiding something.

"Thank you for doing your part in saving Harry today." I started in and effort to draw the topic of conversation away from me.

"It seems that Mister Potter can't help but draw trouble wherever he goes." Snape sneered.

"You know why Quirrell attacked him though, right?" I asked. Snape cocked an eyebrow.

"If you're asking if I've figured out who's after the Stone, then yes. I have realized that it is Quirrell. Though to what end, I'm not sure." Snape's eyebrows furrowed. "There is always the allure of immense wealth and immortality, but it wouldn't explain why he attacked Mister Potter today at the Quidditch match. The only thing that would make sense would be that he—" Snape's eyes widened imperceptibly and his jaw clenched.

"No, that can't be it." He shook his head and began pacing across the room.

"What is it?" I knew he must have put two and two together. He suspected the truth. Damn. I'd wanted this to unfold differently. I needed him to know that Quirrell was after the stone but I hadn't wanted him to figure out why until much later. I'd miss-stepped and now I was paying the consequences.

Snape pursed his lips. "The Headmaster predicted…that's why he wanted to move the Stone in the first place. But I didn't think that…not so soon." Snape gave a frustrated growl. I'd never seen him so agitated before.

"You mustn't tell Professor Dumbledore." I pleaded. It would ruin all my plans; the whole timeline would be in shambles. All I could hope to do now is damage control.

"Foolish girl." Snape sneered. "The Headmaster already knows."

I blanched. "What? How?"

"The Headmaster knows everything that goes on in this castle. He probably knew the second that Quirrell walked in on the first day of term." Snape said through gritted teeth. He was livid. It made me nervous.

"Why would he let the Dark Lord into this castle?" It made no sense.

"I don't pretend to know what the Headmaster is thinking." Snape gave a long-suffering sigh, which made me smile slightly. Dumbledore's eccentricity seemed to always elicit those types of reactions from other adults. "But he is a master strategist. If he hasn't ousted Quirrell it must be for good reason."

My mind was racing. Dumbledore knew. He _knew_! The most likely reason for turning the other way would be to have both Voldemort and Quirrell somewhere he could keep an eye on them. I couldn't help but feel the beginnings of an uncontrollable rage pumping through my veins. Dumbledore would let a dark wizard, potentially the most dangerous of all time, freely room the halls of Hogwarts to suit his machinations.

A little voice in the back of my head whispered: _How are you any better?_ I immediately dismissed the thought. I was making the best with what I had. I knew how to defeat Quirrell because of what I had read in the books. Dumbledore's plans and what had already happened was all I had to go on. It was all I had to try and fix the mistakes that would happen before they were made. I was better than Dumbledore because I wouldn't let any true harm come to anyone I cared about. I knew everyone would be fine. That was the difference. He didn't know. He only guessed.

I squashed the anger down; it was no use to me right now. It would only serve as a distraction. Mistakes were made when I let my emotions get the better of me.

"You haven't told Dumbledore about me have you?" I asked. It was time to make my move. Snape stopped his pacing.

" _Professor_ Dumbledore." He corrected. "And no, I haven't."

"Make the unbreakable vow with me." I all but ordered. Snape's head snapped up.

"What?"

"I need assurances." My fists clenched at my sides. "I can't have anyone knowing about me; about what I know. It's too dangerous."

Snape stuck his chin up. "You don't trust me to keep your secret."

"I know you trust Dumbledore more than you trust me. I'm a random, impertinent, eleven year old who knows too much for her own good." I snapped. "It wouldn't be a stretch to think that you might decide that you know better. You might think that I'm a liability. I can't have that." I shook my head.

"And the unbreakable vow will make you feel more secure?" Snape cocked an eyebrow. He looked at me like I was a silly little girl who didn't know what she was talking about. I felt like he was laughing at me. "And what if I refuse?"

I couldn't stand people laughing at me.

"I'll obliviate you." I said callously. I had been practicing the spell in my free time. I was confident I could perform it properly.

"You'll obliviate me." He repeated.

"You doubt I can do it? You've seen my learning curve yourself, Professor. You should know better than to underestimate me." I sneered. Something in the atmosphere shifted. Both of our wands were drawn in an instant, both aimed at the other's chest. This was not going the way I'd hoped.

"You dare threaten me?" Snape growled. "You may be a quick learner but you are no match for a fully realized wizard."

"I will not be backed into a corner!" I yelled. "Not with so much to lose."

" _Incarcerous!"_

 _"Protego!"_ I deflected his jinx and it collided with the wall opposite me. The effort it took to deflect his spell startled me. I didn't think I'd have the energy to fight him for long if he kept up this level of intensity.

We stood with are wands raised, calculating. I cursed myself for doing exactly what I knew I shouldn't have. I lost my temper and put myself in a sticky situation. I didn't see an easy way out of this mess and if worse came to worse I would have call Dory and have her apparate me to the mansion.

But then Snape did something I wasn't expecting. He lowered his wand. I frowned as he stowed it and took a step forward.

"Fine." His expression was smooth and composed.

"Fine?" I returned warily. Something about this didn't sit well with me.

"Do you know how to make an unbreakable vow?" Snape asked me, I lowered my wand. He was giving in? I decided to go along and see what he did.

"Yes." I answered. I had been studying it, just in case this situation ever arose.

"Very well." He held put his arm, palm open. I grabbed his forearm hesitantly and he did the same. I thought carefully for a moment the requirements of the vow. I made sure to phrase them carefully in my head.

"Severus Snape, do you promise to keep my identity a secret?" I began.

"I do."

A tongue of flame shot out of my wand and wrapped around our joined hands.

"Do you promise to never reveal anything I share with you in confidence without my express permission?"

Snape's jaw twitched. "I do." Another tongue joined the chain.

"Do you promise to not try and find a loophole to the vow and exploit it?" I smiled a little at myself. Sometimes I was just too brilliant.

"I do." A final flame joined the chain and burned brilliantly. I could almost feel it burn through my robes- to my flesh. The light died and we pulled our arms back.

"Thank you." I frowned. "You didn't have to make the vow. Both you and I knew you had the upper hand."

"Calculated risk, Miss Anderson." Snape crossed his arms. "A skill you need to hone. Imagine if I hadn't decided to take the vow. Yes you deflected my first spell, but we both know you wouldn't have lasted long. You posture and a think yourself very cunning," He sneered. "But you have no idea what arena you've walked into. You are pitting yourself against some of the greatest minds in a century."

I felt chagrin flush my cheeks.

"You are going to have to do much better if you want to stand a chance."

I nodded stiffly. He was right and I felt like an utter fool for thinking otherwise. I had to be smarter than this. I _knew_ I could be smarter than this.

"Now get out," Snape dismissed me with a wave of his hand. "I have things to do and so do you."

I nodded and left his classroom. My next goal would be to befriend Ron. I was already making progress with the twins but I knew it would be difficult to win Ron over. He was wary of me. Rightly so, of course, but that wasn't going to make it an easier for me. I decided to look for the trio and start small by hanging out with them. Luckily I had time to befriend Ron. I had the entire rest of the year.

I found them walking up from Hagrid's hut talking in furiously excited whispers. Hermione caught sight of me and quickly closed the distance between us. She began prattling away excitedly. "You'll never believe what we've discovered. Fluffy—"

"Fluffy?" I stopped her.

"That's the name Hagrid gave the three headed dog," She waved my question off carelessly.

"Wait Hagrid?" I sounded stunned. Ron rolled his eyes. "Let me explain." He started.

He told me how they had discovered Hagrid owned the Cerberus, how the learned that the mystery object had to do with someone Nicolas Flamel, and that at the end of the day they trusted Quirrell over Snape.

"I thought about it." Harry said. "Hermione told us that either Snape or Quirrell—

"Professor Snape." I corrected.

Harry continued as if he hadn't heard me. "Was casting the jinx, the other must have been casting the counter curse. If I had to bet I would say that Snape was the one jinxing my broom."

The other two nodded and I pursed my lips. I'd made a mistake mentioning Quirrell to Hermione. It seemed that I was making a lot of those today. They thought that he was the good guy now, which was bad, very bad. They could put themselves in danger if they tried approaching him in some way about the quidditch match.

"I don't know, we shouldn't mention anything until we have more evidence. We shouldn't do anything either." I added for good measure when I saw Harry's wheels turning.

Hermione nodded. "She's right. We'd better figure out what's under that trap door first. We need to find out who Nicolas Flamel is."

* * *

P/n So you guys finally get to meet Alastair Aimes, well not meet but hear from. You WILL meet him next chapter *spoilers* so get geared up for that. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Everyone that reviews gets a sneak peek of the next chapter.

Until next time

-Lucy


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you to everyone who left a review, favorited, or followed. You guys are rockstars. I'm glad you all enjoyed my story enough to do so and thank you so much for supporting me and the story. It means the absolute world to know that you guys like it. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 15

Holly, Ivy, Mistletoe

"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest of souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." – _Unknown_

* * *

The rest of term went by in a whirlwind. Every spare moment was spent with at least one of the members of the Golden trio either searching in the library for Nicolas Flamel or lingering outside of the third floor corridor in case of any suspicious activity.

Truthfully it was exhausting. Looking for the answer to a question you already knew the answer to. You had to pretend to be just as ignorant as everyone around you.

Draco and the other Slytherins were also giving me a hard time for spending so much of my leisure with the Gryffindors. I needed to stop neglecting my housemates if I wanted to achieve any lasting reform or gain any lasting allies.

I had it on good authority the Draco had left with his posse to the grounds in search of potion ingredients for Snape's final class before the end of term. I made the trek to the edge of the Forbidden Forest using a melting charm on the snow that had piled down the night before.

I reached the edge of the forest but couldn't find any of the Slytherins. They were supposed to be looking for emerald ash borers and harvesting their carapaces. I had collected mine the week before which was one of the reasons I hadn't left with them originally. I was about to call out to them when I heard voices.

"Draco, you pick it up. I'm not touching that thing." I heard Pansy say in disgust.

"Do I look like a house elf to you? Do it yourself." I didn't need to see him to know that he was sneering at her.

"Why didn't we just steal the Hufflepuff's carapaces?" Crabbe complained. "It's too cold outside for this."

"Because, you dolt, this is Snape's class and we do things the proper way for Snape." Draco explained.

I felt a small smile pull at the corners of my mouth. You could say what you wanted about us Slytherins but you couldn't say we weren't loyal. I thought about how my housemates had been grouching about the lost quidditch matches against Gryffindor and how angry they'd been with me for spending so much time with the trio and I decided that I could lighten their moods with a bit of fun.

I ghosted through the trees making sure not to let them know I'd arrived. I saw them hacking off pieces of bark and pulling out the frozen bugs from their refuge. Their complaints and jeering rang against the otherwise silent landscape. A few flurries started to come down and land against my eyelashes and cheeks.

I bent down silently and made a tightly packed ball of snow. With a quickly uttered _Wingardium Leviosa_ I sent it zooming out of the tree line and aimed straight for the back of Draco's head.

"Ahh!"

I had to stifle a laugh when the angry accusations started. I quickly charmed another snowball and sent it straight after Parkinson. Her indignant squeal just about made my day. I sent out two more snowballs one at Blaise and the other at Crabbe.

I quickly slapped my palm over my mouth when I accidently laughed too loudly.

"It came from the trees." Parkinson whispered.

"I've heard there are werewolves in the forest." Goyle trembled.

"Don't be daft." Malfoy snapped although he did become a shade paler. "Werewolves wouldn't hide in the woods and throw snowballs at unsuspecting students. They would just attack us."

I stowed my wand and piled the rest of the snowballs in my arms leaving one hand free to throw. I raced through the thickly wooded area making sure to pass through the shadows until I was behind the group.

"Let's get out of here Draco, I don't like this." Pansy tugged at his sleeve.

"Yeah, okay." He mumbled. Before he could turn to leave I threw another snowball at his head and he spun around to see me holding a pile of snowballs and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You!" He was angry, indignant, surprised, and maybe a little amused.

"Snowball fight!" I yelled throwing another snowball which hit Pansy square in the face.

"Why you little—!" She squealed. I laughed and darted back through the trees Crabbe and Blaise already in hot pursuit.

A snowball caught the back of my neck and I squealed in surprise and mirth, darting to the side and spinning around in time to throw a snowball back at Blaise who laughed when he twisted away so that the snow would hit his side instead of his chest.

I took off running throwing my last snowball at Goyle who dove at me in an attempt to knock me to the ground. I neatly jumped away to avoid him but collided straight into something warm and solid.

I looked up into icy gray eyes and saw that his arms were filled with loose powdery snow.

"Draco, no." I warned but Draco smirked mischievously and dumped the armful of snow over my head and down my robes.

"COLD!" I jumped away squealing and laughing shaking the snow out of my hair and attempting to fish out the cold powder before it melted down my shirt. I found myself surrounded by my housemates who all held a snowball or two.

"Alright!" I said trying to catch my breath between laughs. "I surrender."

They chuckled at me and I gulped.

"No prisoners!" Blaise called throwing the first snowball. I screamed and ducked covering my face from the onslaught of projectiles. I held my face in my hands and shivered ignoring the cold water that ran down my back.

"Anderson?" Blaise said uneasily when I hadn't moved for some moments after the fire had ceased. "Are you alright?"

I shook again and didn't respond. I heard feet crunch through the snow and stop next to me.

"Lucy, are you hurt?" Draco asked guiltily. "Bollocks." He cursed when I didn't respond. I felt him bend down towards me and pull my hands away from my face, which fell to my sides limply. "We didn't mean to team up on you like that."

I fought terribly to keep the smirk off of my face as my hands burrowed in the snow beside me.

Draco caught the twitch on my lips and frowned when I turned to him. "Anderson?"

I swept up a cloud of snow which covered Draco from head to foot and a bounced away laughing. "Haha got you."

"Why you sneaky—!" Draco launched himself at me, knocked me down, and threw more snow at me. I heard Pansy shriek at Blaise who threw another snowball at her and the fight continued. People switched sides, made truces, and betrayed allies. We soon tired and started the walk up to the Great Hall for lunch flushed and grinning.

Draco walked beside me, his hair was slick with melted snow and his usually pale cheeks were pink. Something about his mussed hair made me want to smile stupidly but I smothered the feeling.

"I've been meaning to ask you," He started, pushing his wet locks back. "My father throws a Christmas party at my home every year. I was wondering if you and your parents would like to come."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Oh."

Draco bit his lip and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "My mother was going to send the invitation anyways but I wanted to now beforehand if you were going to come."

I smiled. "Of course." I shoved him lightly. "Although I'll have to ask my parents if they'll come. They're always away on business so I'm not sure if they'll be available." I added. I doubted that Mr. Aimes would come to a Malfoy ball and risk exposure. I also doubted that he had a wife that could or would act as my mother.

"Your parents work on Christmas?" Draco gave me a strange look.

I shrugged and told him not to worry about it. "I'm used to it."

Draco huffed in annoyance and pushed back his wet hair, which had fallen back into his eyes. I smirked at him and pulled put my wand. "Stand still," I muttered a quick drying spell and he brushed his hair back.

"Thank you." He smirked back before shoving me backwards into the snow.

"Hey!" I gave an indignant laugh.

He laughed and jogged away before shouting over his shoulder. "Got you!"

* * *

Hermione and I walked to the Great Hall pulling our heavy trunks behind us. I had to scold Midna several times because she kept weaving through our legs making us trip up.

Flitwick was decorating the massive Christmas trees with golden baubles around the head table. It truly was a sight to see. Wreaths of holly grew on their own and sprouted little red berries. There was also a substantial amount of mistletoe hanging around the halls. Fred and George had made it a personal mission of theirs to try and catch McGonagall and Snape underneath some mistletoe.

We walked over to Harry and Ron who were sitting at the Gryffindor table playing a match of Wizard's chess.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione cried when Ron's queen stood from her chair and clobbered Harry's knight with it.

"That's wizard's chess." Ron said smugly brushing aside Harry's fallen knight. Ron looked at our trunks. "I see you've packed."

"I see you haven't" Hermione returned.

"Change of plans," Ron explained. "My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there."

"Dragons!" I let my eyes widen. "That's wicked! How come you never told us?"

Ron turned red. "It's nothing really."

"Nothing my arse." I scoffed. "You have to tell me all about it when I get back from break! Better yet," I pulled out a slip of parchment and scribbled down the address of the mansion, which I'd gotten off of Mr. Aimes' letter. "Write to me." I handed him the slip of paper.

Ron turned a deeper shade of red and stuffed the parchment in his pocket.

"Anyway," Hermione interrupted impatiently. "You can help Harry look in the library for something on Nicolas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron complained.

"Not in the restricted section." Hermione leaned in and whispered. "Happy Christmas." She turned and left.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron shook his head.

I smirked. "On the contrary Ronald. I think we've had a fantastic influence on her. Imagine if she'd stayed a complete stickler for the rules. We'd never get anything done." I turned and grabbed the handle of my trunk. "Well I'm off as well. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." The chorused back and turned back to their chess match.

* * *

I took a deep breath when we arrived at the mansion; glad to feel myself back in normal proportions after the discomfort of disapparation. Dory snapped her fingers and my trunk vanished, to my room probably, and led me through the massive foyer.

The entrance was a round room with a high vaulted ceiling. A silver chandelier lit up the entrance hall and illuminated the double staircase that hugged the sides of the room and led to the upper levels. The floor was made of black and white marble with gold accents. The pattern of the floor was that of a giant compass.

We walked over the northern spoke to a hallway, which was covered in heavy tapestries depicting ancient Greek myths. I couldn't help but lag behind Dory in an effort to take everything in. This was the first time I'd seen anything other than my room. It was grander than I'd ever imagined.

One depiction in particular caught my eye. It was of Hercules defeating the hydra.

"When one head is cut off two more grow in its place…" A voice said behind me. I turned and was struck immediately by the familiarity of his face.

"Alex?"

His wavy brown hair was peppered with white streaks and his hazel eyes were framed with smile lines. He was…older, much older than I remembered him.

"It's Alastair, actually." He smiled.

"You?" It didn't make any sense. "You brought me here? How?"

"Did you think you got that letter by accident?" He cocked his head and my eyes widened in realization. The day I'd met 'Alex', we were in the elevator. I bumped in to him—no—now I see, _he_ bumped into _me_ , and I'd dropped all of my mail. He helped me pick it up. He must've slipped the letter in during the confusion.

"How did that letter bring me here?" I asked mystified.

"It didn't actually," Alex looked away like he was embarrassed. "I just mixed the ink with some sleeping draught. It was easier to bring you if you weren't awake."

A million more questions ran through my head and I decided to go with the most pressing one.

"Why?" I felt weak, my hands were trembling at my sides and I felt like I couldn't breath. I didn't realize how much this meeting would actually affect me. When I thought about it I had effectively been kidnapped. I'd been dragged away from my friends, my school, and my home against my will with no clue if I'd ever return.

Alex— Alastair rather, leaned in. "You are the only one who can help me Ms. Anderson."

"With what?" I didn't think I'd ever been more confused in my entire life. It made no sense. I came from a world where there was no such thing as magic. How was I the only person who could help him?

"Come to the dining room." He ignored my question. "We'll eat and I shall explain everything." Alastair smiled and walked down the hall leaving me gaping after him in astonishment.

I was quick to regain my wits and follow after him. We entered the dining room, which was draped with blue curtains over the windows. There was a long ebony table that took up most of the room and was surrounded with twelve ornate chairs, each carved differently.

Alastair sat at the head of the table. His chair was rounded with a dark leather cushion and intricate carvings all up the back and down the legs. Most of the chairs were carved just as ornately if not more. It was…strange to say the least.

I sat to his right in a chair with a blue cushion. The back of the chair was carved so that it looked like the mirror image of two rabbits.

I stared at him quietly as he unfolded his napkin and draped it across his lap. Dory was skipping around happily lighting the fire and bringing in the food which she set carefully on the table.

"Tea?" Alastair cocked his head and offered me the teapot.

I looked at the pot uneasily and shook my head. "No…thank you."

He shrugged and poured himself a cup and added two sugar cubes before his tea began stirring itself lazily.

"Well, right to it then?" Alastair took a sip of his tea and I nodded slowly.

"I brought you here from your world so that you could fix mine before it fell apart." He explained.

I looked at him for a moment. He took another sip of tea. Another moment passed. "What do you mean?" I finally managed.

Alastair set down his teacup and sighed sadly. "I was at Hogwarts when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to power the second time. I was there to watch so many give their lives. Children," He shook his head. "We were all children."

"I don't understand." He couldn't possibly mean what I think he meant.

"I traveled back in time to stop You-Know-Who from ever coming back."

I felt my jaw drop. "But that means…you couldn't possibly…you would cease to exist and…" I pushed my fingers through my hair agitatedly.

"Would Miss like some white soup?" Dory squeaked.

"No, Dory." I almost snapped. "I would not like some white soup."

Alastair nodded at Dory and she served me soup anyways.

"How did you manage to come back in time?" I asked carefully. The paradoxes alone made my mind spin. How could he possibly exist now if he was from the future? One wrong choice and his future self would disappear not to mention it could tear a hole through the space-time continuum.

"We have a mutual friend that helped me manage our arrival here."

I frowned. "Who."

Alastair leaned back in his chair. "I don't think she would want me to give her away."

"I deserve to know!" I insisted. My 'friend' was a she then.

"I actually haven't heard from her in quite a while. She's been missing…" He trailed off completely ignoring me.

A mutual friend, one who had gone missing. The only person I knew that had gone missing was…

No. It couldn't be…could it?

I once knew a girl before I'd left to Johns Hopkins. She was the daughter of an old family friend and I would pick her up from school every day and drop her off at her house before I went back to my aunt's.

She was young, only fifteen, and troubled. She suffered from a rather violent case of schizophrenia if I recalled correctly.

I was one of the last people to see her before her house burned down with her mother still inside. I was one of the last people to see her before she disappeared off the face of the earth.

But it couldn't be her. The poor girl didn't have control of her full mental faculties. She couldn't plan a birthday party let alone a scheme of this kind and complexity. Not to mention the fact that, besides her illness, she was a perfectly ordinary high school girl. She got good grades, stayed out of trouble. How could she have the tools to transport people back in time and to other worlds?

"Why me?" I asked again. Alastair returned from his thoughts and looked at me.

"Partially because you know so much about this world but mostly because of our friend." He said. "She knew the way you were, how you behaved. You were easily accessible, smart, cunning…" Alastair took a sip of his tea. "You were the perfect person for the job."

"Why couldn't you do it yourself?" I asked. "Why did you have to drag me into this mess?"

Alastair set down his teacup and looked at my untouched soup pointedly. "Eat." He ordered. I had half a mind to refuse but realized that he wouldn't continue until I did. I huffed impatiently and ate a spoonful of soup.

"When our friend transported me back in time I thought I would somehow meld with my past self. I didn't think the laws of time would allow two of me to exist at the same time."

I was already shaking my head before he finished. "Of course the two of you can exist at the same time. Haven't you ever heard the warnings of using a time turner? One of the rules is to not be seen by your past self."

"Lucia, dear, not all of us are privy to that information. In fact, most of the wizarding population wasn't aware of time turners until all of them were destroyed and Jordan Thistletrump from the Department of Mysteries leaked the story to Rita Skeeter." Alastair frowned. "Of course he was obliviated and then fired because of it…" Alastair brushed the thought aside and continued:

"Anyway, my plans were to work from within Hogwarts but I couldn't take a de-aging potion and go to school because my past self was there and then there would be two of me. So I decided I would have to recruit someone else. Someone who knew what had happened in detail but someone who wouldn't be recognized."

Alastair paused and I took another spoonful of soup. Dory poured me a glass of water. "I couldn't for the life of me figure out who to ask so when I came to our friend for some advice, she offered me a solution."

"She told me about a world were our world was a series of children's books. How this woman Rowling had written down everything there was to know about our world and sold it for muggles to read. How these muggles knew our world almost better than we did." Alastair looked equal parts disturbed and excited. "She told me she could bring one of these muggles here and that the muggle could pose as a student at Hogwarts. Be my eyes and ears, hell, be my vehicle to change the past. To save the future."

"So," I started. "Our 'friend' chose me."

Alastair nodded excitedly.

"How did I get to be eleven again? I'm not taking a de-aging potion." I was still confused. "Better yet, how did I get magic? Like you said, I'm just a muggle."

Alastair suddenly looked quite uncomfortable. "She said something about universes being different and that people changed when the go from one to another." Alastair shrugged. "I don't really understand too much about it.

"How come you didn't change?" I asked.

Alastair smiled. "Ah, I did. Don't you remember?"

I bit my tongue. Yes I did remember. In the elevator he was younger, by about 10 to 15 years I was guessing.

"And the magic?" I pressed. Alastair became uncomfortable again which in turn made me uneasy.

"Story for a different time." He finally said before changing the subject completely. "Now tell me, what have you accomplished thus far with the young Mister Malfoy?"

"Well," I started. "We've been invited to the Malfoy Christmas Ball—"

"Excellent!" Alastair's eyes flashed. "We'll have to start making preparations. Immediately."

I frowned. "What sort of preparations?"

"Your dress, of course, and other wardrobe choices," He stood from his seat and paced back and forth along the room. "You'll have to be trained in all of the pureblood traditions. Do you know how to waltz?"

I grimaced and he waved me off.

"No matter, you can be taught." Alastair paused for a moment and then continued. "You know how to play the piano, yes?"

I nodded.

"And sing?" He pressed.

"Not well." I scoffed.

"I'll be the judge of that." Alastair smiled mischievously.

"You should know," I interrupted his scheming. "That I've told people you're a healer. I also have mentioned my mother so I'm not sure how you want to move forward with that."

Alastair sucked on his teeth. "Could be problematic." He muttered to himself. "I could ask Artemisia…she shares the girl's features. It could work." Alastair turned to look at me. "How's your French?"

"Rusty." I answered not quite sure why my ability to speak French mattered.

"You can practice with Artemisia." He nodded more to himself than to me.

"I'm sorry but who's this Artemisia?" I asked.

"You're mother." He answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT?"

"Potential mother." He corrected without sparing me a glance. "Yes, this could work splendidly." Alastair suddenly turned towards me and clapped his hands together. The movement was so sudden that I jumped a little from my seat.

"Are you finished eating?" He asked. I nodded. "Good, go on up to bed. You have a long day tomorrow. Dory!" He called and Dory appeared at his elbow.

"Yes Master?" She bowed.

"Take Miss Anderson to her room and send a floo to Artemisia." Alastair ordered before leaving through another doorway into what looked like a parlor. Dory bowed to the man's back and took my hand before apparating me to my room.

"That really was unnecessary. I could've walked." I told Dory while I tried to quell the nausea in my stomach from the apparition. She just bowed and disappeared with a pop. I took a moment to reacquaint myself with my old room before changing into my bedclothes and getting under the covers.

My eyes closed the second my head touched the pillow. I couldn't even stop to think about the day's revelations before I was out cold.

* * *

I woke up for the first time in months to the sound of Chopin's nocturne. It was such a familiar sound that for a moment I reached out to my bedside table to check my phone for emails from my professors on upcoming internship opportunities.

It only took me a moment to realize that I was not in my flat and another to realize that I might never see it again.

I wondered if anyone had noticed me missing, if anyone was even looking for me anymore. I wondered if they thought I was dead.

I rolled out of bed and quickly ran my fingers through my head to untangle the knots. Dory popped into my room soon after I'd finished dressing for the day and announced that breakfast was being held in the parlor downstairs. Midna readily jumped to her feet and lead the way for me weaving through my legs whenever I paused to take in the surroundings. The halls were long and winding. Most of the doors opened to empty rooms, the furniture covered in white sheets.

I was tempted to pull the sheets off of the furniture in the hopes of finding a wardrobe that might lead me back home.

When I arrived at the parlor I noticed that several of the paintings hanging in the room weren't moving. In fact I could only count three total that moved at all. One was of a very old woman with a severe gaze and a pointed nose. Another was an Italian landscape filled with several grazing horses and the third was of a young girl, perhaps six or seven, dressed in a forest green dress and playing with a box full of what appeared to be her mother's jewelry.

"Lucia, how did you sleep?" Alastair asked glancing at me overtop a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Well, thank you." I nodded politely and sat at the table. I helped myself to jam and toast while Dory poured me tea.

"I've thought extensively about our cover story and I think I've worked it out quite well." He informed me folding up the newspaper and setting it down on the table. "You'll have to work through it, make it just as real as your own life so that it appears authentic."

I nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have some contacts," He began, "in France. I am now a healer at a private practice in Lorraine. They will be posing as my co-workers if one would try to contact said private practice. Although I don't usually take very many cases any more. I've shifted my attention to research which I conduct from my home."

Alastair helped himself to a blueberry scone. "Your mother studied at Beauxbatons and I studied at the Academy of Magic in Salem."

I frowned at him. There was a magic school in America? Alastair saw my confusion and misread it. "Wizarding England has very little contact with the Wizarding States. No one will bother to fact check if I told them I studied there."

"You," he continued. "Were born here in England but we all moved to France and lived there for four years when you were two years old. Your mother wanted to live close to her family. I convinced her to move back to England to start your studies and so that you could attend Hogwarts when you turned eleven."

I cocked my head. "Why France? Why the States?"

Alastair leaned forward. "The Wizarding community in England is rather tight nit. We would never be able to get away with inserting ourselves into their community. They would know something was off."

I crossed my arms and frowned. "You mean the purebloods. They would know."

Alastair nodded grimly. "Our kind has been dying off for centuries. The obsession with keeping magical bloodlines pure could lead to the extinction of all wizarding kind. There aren't that many pure-blood families left, not like there used to be."

Alastair's eyes looked sad and tired for a moment before he shot me a brilliant smile. "Anyway, Artemisia should be arriving soon. You'll start your pureblood training with her."

The fireplace suddenly erupted in green flames and a dark haired woman with regal features stepped out casually brushing off soot from her cloak.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear…" Alastair smiled standing from his chair and greeted the woman. Artemisia.

"Alastair." She kissed him on both cheeks. "It is very good to see you."

I stood at my place and eyed her warily. She had long dark brown hair and the most piercing green eyes I'd ever seen. I caught the slightest of French accents coloring her words. Artemisia removed her cloak and revealed her black witch's robes with bell sleeves and a plunging neckline. Her shoulders were decorated with gold laurel leaves that reminded me of feathers.

She looked like an angel.

"Ah! Is this her?" Artemisia asked moving towards me.

"Yes, this is Lucia." Alastair nodded. "She's perfect isn't she?"

Artemisia nodded. "Indeed. She'll do wonderfully."

"Forgive me for asking," I frowned. "But what is the nature of your relationship?" I knew that Artemisia must know _some_ of the situation. There was no way Alastair would risk letting an outsider know the details of his scheme.

"Ah yes of course. " Alastair nodded. "You must be confused. Artemisia came with me from the future."

"So she _is_ your wife?" I asked skeptically.

The two shared a quick look before bursting into laughter.

"No no, absolutely not." Alastair could barely contain himself. I couldn't tell what was so ridiculous about my comment.

"Alastair would never be interested in someone like me, would you darling?" Artemisia directed the latter towards her companion he nodded and wiped away at his tears of mirth.

Someone like her—? Oh! Everything clicked into place and I suddenly felt very foolish. Alastair was gay.

"Oh. Sorry." I blushed still embarrassed that I had made such an obtuse comment.

"No, it's quite alright." Alastair waved me off still smiling. "Very well, you two should get started. We will reconvene in a couple of hours to begin your Occlumency training."

"You're going to teach me Occlumency?" I asked bewildered.

"Of course." Alastair said. "Dory mentioned that you had shown interest in learning and I thought it was a splendid idea. We wouldn't want anyone sifting through your mind. Not when you have such sensitive information up there."

I nodded. This entire arrangement was turning out to be quite perfect for me on many levels.

"Come along dear." Artemisia held out a hand for me to take. "I think we'll start with the waltz and then move on to ballroom etiquette."

I grimaced. I take it back, this arrangement is not perfect at all.

* * *

P/N So what did you guys think of Alastair? Of Artemisia? Did you enjoy the Lucy/Draco fluff I put in? Also for any of you that have read Dimensional Realities, did you pick up on who transported Lucy over to the Harry Potter universe? *Wink Wink* *Hint Hint* If you payed attention you'll see I did something sneaky. If you didn't, than I suggest you reread the first chapter of Dimensional Realities and then reread this one. I am VERY excited with what i'm doing with this. If you picked up on what I did leave a review below! If you didn't leave one anyways and tell me what you thought about this chapter and everything in it. I love reading what you guys have to say and answering your questions. Remember that everyone who leaves a review gets a sneak peek of the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Hi! I'm back with a new chapter, a really long one. I kind of got carried away and this monstrosity happened so... yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and favorited! You guys are rockstars. Remember if you leave a review you get a sneak peek of the next chapter.

* * *

Ch. 16

Breathe Me

 _"You don't need water to feel like you're drowning, do you?"_

-Jodi Picoult

* * *

"One two three, one two three, one two three…" Artemisia clapped in rhythm and I followed the steps dutifully despite the burning in my calves. I had discovered a newfound respect for any and all dancers because dancing was _hard_. Not just keeping in time and switching feet at the right moment, no. It was the amount of exercise you had to do to keep up.

"I better have fantastic legs after this Mia." (Pronounced Me-ah) I panted struggling to sound threatening.

She smiled at me and turned off the gramophone. "You've done well, Lucia. I think we can stop for today."

"Oh thank Salazar." I sighed sitting in the nearest armchair. Two-thirds of waltzing was all done on your tippy-toes and after dancing continuously for over an hour was a killer on the calves.

"Je deteste danser." I growled petulantly.

"Fais avec." Artemisia mocked before winking.

"Ah, good to see your French improving." Alastair commented lazily from over his copy of the _Daily Prophet._ He had taken to watching my lessons with Artemisia before we broke for lunch when he would take over as my Professor.

"Casse-toi." I hissed at him. Artemisia smacked my wrist before scolding me.

"Watch your tongue. That's no way for a proper young lady to speak!"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes- proper young ladies didn't do _that_ either- and stood.

"What's on the agenda for today, Alastair?" I asked. He folded the paper in half and looked up at me.

"More classical piano?" I sneered. "Or how about some more scales for my big performance?"

"No, no, you've mastered the piece and Artemisia and I have as well. We are going Christmas shopping." Alastair smiled. I mentally slapped myself when I realized I'd completely forgotten the Christmas shopping. I quickly went through the people I'd need to get gifts for; Draco, of course, all of my roommates, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lillian, Blaise, Professor Snape, and maybe Neville as well. Oh and the twins. I couldn't forget about them.

"After lunch then?" I sighed rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"After lunch." Alastair smiled.

* * *

A couple of hours later we were standing in Flourish and Blotts. I had already bought my roommates and Lillian matching emerald teardrop pendant necklaces. For Blaise and Neville, I had ordered them an assortment of candy from Honeydukes. I got Harry a journal that encoded anything written in it and decoded it after using a special command, much like the marauder's map, and an eagle feather quill. I bought Draco _The Hobbit_ and sweets. I'd gotten some strange looks from Alastair when I asked to be taken to muggle London to buy a fantasy novel, but I didn't care. It was a classic and I had a feeling that Draco would really enjoy it.

I ordered the twins a bunch of Zonko's wares and I had bought Hermione an assortment of candy and one of the enchanted brushes I'd been admiring the first time I came to Diagon Alley, the one that straightened your hair. But I had bought the kind that had a dimmer of sorts so you could choose how straight you wanted your hair to be. You could go from tight curls to completely straight and anywhere in between.

I loved the brush so much I actually bought one for myself as well.

I had been keeping a rather feverish correspondence with Ron about dragons, which I had to do an enormous amount of research for to keep up. We had bonded quite a lot over his passion for dragons so I decided to buy Ron a model Chinese Fireball dragon that moved and behaved like a real one except in miniature. It even breathed real flames although it was completely harmless. The flames only gave a warm tickling sensation. I had also gotten him an assortment of candy.

And last but not least Professor Snape. What to get for the man who wanted nothing? I had the most trouble with his gift than anyone else's. I'd spent hours upon hours trying to figure out what to get him. I didn't want to get him anything related to potions because it was too obvious, it would seem as if I hadn't given the gift any thought. For a moment I debated getting him something related to Lily but I immediately struck the idea from my thoughts. I wanted to give him something that he would enjoy, not something that what bring him pain.

It was during my reflections on what to give him that I realized I didn't know the Potions Master half as well as I thought I did. I didn't know his favorite color, what he liked to do in his spare time, what his favorite song was, what books he liked to read. I didn't know anything at all.

I finally decided that Snape wouldn't be moved by anything material. He wasn't that type of man. I had to give him something that meant something. I had to give him the thing he had wanted from me since the day he met me. I was going to give him answers.

Or rather _an_ answer to one question and one question only.

It's not like the Professor could tell anyone what I'd shared with him anyway so I was safe. And after my intensive Occlumency lessons with Alastair I had decent enough defenses so he can't rifle through my mind to find a more satisfying answer if he wants one.

It was a show of faith. Something I think Snape would appreciate as a fellow Slytherin. He knows I haven't made this decision lightly. And despite the vow, he could still act on the knowledge I give him in whatever way he wants. But I know he won't turn against me. He has no reason to. We were both on the same side. And I already knew his motivations, the driving force behind all of his decisions. His love for Lily would keep him from doing anything to potentially harm Harry. And he knows I have Harry's best interests at heart.

Yes. This was the perfect gift. Maybe next year I can get him something less heavy handed. A Walkman maybe.

After I had finished wrapping all of my gifts and writing all the letters that accompanied them, I had Dory take all but Draco's gift to the local owlery post to have it sent to the various recipients of my Christmas list.

After that I was called into the drawing room by Artemisia to get dressed into my Christmas outfit. I was wearing a dress that had a very light pink, almost white, blouse that buttoned down the back. The sleeves bunched just past my elbows and flared out gently a couple of inches. The collar was made up of the same gentle frills that decorated the end of my sleeves. The blouse connected to a slate gray skirt that ended a couple of inches above my knees.

I wore a pair of white ankle socks that had frills at the top and a pair of black Mary Janes. Alastair had given me a set of golden earrings that took the shape of snakes. The snake's head sat on my earlobe and its body wrapped round the shell of my ear so that it's tail anchored its body to my ear without falling off. Lastly, I had a blue cloak with brown leather fastenings that buckled across my chest.

Alastair was wearing red dress robes. The shirt was fitted with silver fastenings in place of buttons, a high collar, and sleeves that ended with a pointed triangle that hugged his middle fingers. He wore black trousers and then a black traveling cloak on top.

Artemisia was dressed in cream-colored dress robes. The main dress was made of cloth flowers of the same color. Her cloak was cropped to just bellow her breasts and the sleeves ended in a flare just above her elbows while the cape fell from her shoulders down to her feet. Alastair had given her jewelry as well. A silver brooch with emeralds and pearls, which she pinned close to her right shoulder on the collarbone area of her dress.

I watched Artemisia finish applying her makeup from a high cushioned bench in her room and swung my feet restlessly, glancing at the clock every few minutes.

"Take care love," She smiled at me through the reflection in the mirror, "You seem nervous."

I sighed, "Sorry." I quickly schooled my features into a serene calm and then slowly let a confident smile pull up my lips. My feet stopped swinging. Artemisia smiled her approval and finished her makeup with a wave of her wand.

"Tous est fait." She stood and held out her hand to help me off the bench gracefully before leading me to the Library where Alastair stood waiting.

"Ready, darlings?" He asked.

"Ouais papa." I said in my most innocent affectionate eleven-year-old voice. Alastair smirked at me and took my other hand before throwing floo powder into the fireplace and saying in a clear voice:

"Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

The minute we stepped out of the grate we were greeted by Narcissa Malfoy who was dressed in emerald green dress robes and had her silver white hair pulled into an elegant French bun.

"Hello, Happy Christmas. You must be the Andersons." She shook Alastair's hand warmly and kissed Artemisia and I on the cheek.

"And you must be Lucy," Narcissa raked her eyes over me as if to memorize every detail. "Draco's told me so much about you."

Her comment was bait, a delicious wriggling worm at the end of a barbed hook. But I'd be damned if I was going to be so easily reeled in.

"That's nice. Draco's told me about you as well. But he didn't tell me how lovely your house was." I said politely, drawing away from her to admire my surroundings. I recognized the entrance hall from the films. But it looked quite different to the dark shadow of that time.

The fountain was not dry but bubbling with clear blue water and lined with glistening icicles. Frosted holly decorated the columns and fairy lights framed the windows. The chandeliers were lit and gave off gay yellow light that filled the whole room, which already had guests milling around in it.

"Well, make yourselves at home. " Narcissa smiled before tilting her head towards me to give me one last appraising look.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." I said before Alastair and Artemisia echoed my sentiments and ushered me out of the way as another set of new arrivals stepped out of the fireplace.

A house elf wearing a clean pillowcase and carrying a very large pile of coats stopped in front of us. "May I takes your coats?" It squeaked. I was confused for a moment. The Malfoy's would never have a free elf under their employ, so how could it be taking clothes from their guests? I suddenly realized that house elves must be able to handle clothes from people who weren't their masters without being freed.

I was then struck by the realization that this was no ordinary house elf. It was Dobby.

"Yes, thank you." I handed him my blue cloak and Alastair handed him his black one. Dobby shifted under the mountain of cloth and I was hit with the same wave of pity I got when I saw Dory struggling under platters of food.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked. Alastair's hand on my shoulder tightened uncomfortably and I shot him an indignant glare. Alastair hadn't let the smile fade from his lips as he let his eyes wander around to the other guests but it did turn cold, warning.

Dobby's huge eyes widened further and he squeaked. "Miss wants to help _me_?" His eyes began to water as his voice rose in pitch. I winced and began realizing with every passing moment that offering my help was a mistake. The other guests had started to take notice of the exchange.

"Miss is so very kind to Dobby!" Dobby quivered with gratitude. "Dobby does not often experience such kindness." Dobby froze when he realized that he had just intimated that the Malfoys treated him unkindly and then tossed the garments into the air before throwing his head against one of the pillars in the room.

"Bad! Bad Dobby!" He cried over and over with each blow. All movement had stopped in the room and all eyes were fixed on the scene with varying levels of disgust and derision.

Draco suddenly materialized out of the crowd and yanked Dobby away from his punishment before whispering violently into the house elf's ear. Dobby stood up meekly, gathered the discarded cloaks and vanished with a pop before Lucius Malfoy appeared to smooth over the disruption.

"Forgive me, Dobby is easily excited by meeting new people. I assure you he won't be wagging that tongue of his after I have him iron it." Lucius said with a small chuckle.

His guests tittered and I had to stop myself letting out a cry of indignation so I settled for a frown instead. Barbaric.

"Please," Lucius continued. "Have a drink, enjoy some appetizers before dinner. Dance, we have, tonight, the Grey Witches." He held a hand out to three women who were dressed in purple dress robes. One was playing the piano, the other a violin, and the third a cello.

I turned to look at Alastair with a mixture of awe, incredulity, suspicion, and intrigue. How the _hell_ did he know? It couldn't have been a coincidence. He either had been planning for this for quite some time or… but then how could he have learned how to play an instrument, gotten Artemisia to learn one as well, _and_ found someone who played the piano, was friends with Avery, and know all about Harry Potter just for this moment?

I stared at Alastair as my head kept spinning. It was too perfect. There was no way he could have set this up so perfectly. And for what? To impress the Malfoys at a party?

I bit my lip. What if I was thinking about this backwards? Alastair didn't manipulate all of these elements in preparation for this one scenario. He already was dealing with all of these elements so he manipulated the one thing he didn't already have.

The band.

He must've found some way to get the Malfoys to hire that trio so that we could perform at the Ball.

I'd decided. Alastair was an evil genius.

"Thank you." Lucius finished and the crowd clapped politely before turning back to the champagne and conversation.

"Well well, must you always cause a scene?" Draco stepped up to my side and I turned to smile at him.

"It's good to see you too, Draco." I rolled my eyes and hugged him. He sneered back but his cheeks seemed pinker than usual.

"What do you think?" He nodded to the splendor of the party.

"It's everything I expected it to be." I smirked at him when he frowned. "Which isn't a bad thing, Draco."

I went to speak again when my chest tightened and I began coughing into my hand. "Sorry." I coughed again.

"Are you sick?" Draco frowned. I shook my head and coughed. Draco snapped his fingers and a floating platter of beverages floated out from the crowd. He took a tall glass of sparkling water and handed it to me.

"Here, try not to die. It would put such a damper on the festivities."

I took a sip and the coughing subsided. "Thank you." I cleared my throat. "How have your holidays been?" I asked before taking another sip.

"Great," Draco smiled. "We went to a quidditch match last week, the Tornados against Puddlemere United. It was brilliant, lasted four days. The seeker for the Tornados almost lost a limb to a bludger."

"Wonderful." My lips curled up in distaste.

Malfoy looked at me disbelievingly. "Don't tell me you don't like quidditch."

"It's not that I don't like it," I sighed. "It's just that I don't understand putting yourself in mortal peril, and for what, to win some game?"

"Some game!" Malfoy gaped. "Quidditch is not just some game!"

"It's fun and all to watch," I conceded. "I just would never play myself."

Draco shook his head but shrugged nonetheless. "I get that, I guess. What have you been up to then?"

I thought about the mind numbing etiquette lessons, forced piano practice, and Occlumency training. "Not much really. I finished my Christmas shopping today."

Malfoy smirked. "Finished your Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve. Cutting it close, aren't we?" He drawled.

"Oh shut up it's not like you went out and did your shopping the second you got out for holiday. I'm sure you've only just done it this week. Besides," I huffed. "I had about a million people on my Christmas list this year."

"Oh really?" Draco challenged.

"Yes really." I stuck my tongue at him and he rolled his eyes. The band started playing a waltz and several couples floated out to the dance floor gracefully. I felt my face begin to flush when Artemisia winked at me from across the room and looked pointedly at Draco.

I remembered what she'd told me during my dress fitting several days before.

"Whenever there is a waltz playing it is the young man's duty to ask any partner-less young woman for the dance. It's very rude for there to be girls without a partner when one is readily available."

"And if I refuse the offer?" I asked while fidgeting under the seamstress.

"You will do no such thing." She warned sternly. "First of all it's extremely rude, secondly, can you imagine how the poor boy must feel if you refuse him? He already has to pluck up the courage to ask you because society dictates he must. There is no need to humiliate him in front of the whole party because of something he cannot control."

Mia was right of course but that didn't make me feel any better about the situation.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco drawled and offered his hand. He looked like asking a girl to dance was second nature. And it probably was. I was sure that the Malfoys had held Christmas balls all their lives and had probably attended hundreds of other balls as well so Draco must be quite used to it.

I tried desperately to smother the blush rising on my cheeks and took his hand. _Please Salazar, don't let me trip._ I silently begged as Draco put his left hand on my waist and I placed mine on his shoulder.

I silently chanted in my head _one, two three, one, two three, one, two, three—_

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked slightly smirking.

"Why?" I asked missing a step and then quickly correcting.

"No, it's just, you seem very concentrated on something."

I sighed and glanced down at my feet so that I could see what I was doing. "I'm trying my best to not trip or trod on your feet or do something equally as embarrassing."

Draco snorted and I glared at him.

"What? It's funny." He spun me around and I squeaked almost losing my balance before he righted me. "I don't know why but I'd always thought you'd be a good dancer."

I frowned at him curiously. "What made you think that?"

"I dunno," He shrugged. "You always seem so confident. You need confidence to be a good dancer."

Draco looked at me appraisingly. "Then again, you never turn out to be what you seem to be."

I smirked at him. "I try and keep it interesting." The waltz ended and Draco stepped back before bowing, I curtsied as well and then turned to the band and joined the other guests in polite applause.

I felt someone step up behind us and I turned to see them.

"Lucia." Lucius said. "It's good to see you again." He smiled coldly down at me and I returned it. "Draco's told me all about you."

"Did he?" I gave Draco a look and he shrugged. "All good things I hope."

"Of course, I've heard about your heroics on Halloween. Saving that muggleborn girl from the troll."

I narrowed my eyes but smiled regardless. "It was nothing."

"Nonsense," Lucius waved his hand. "Credit should go where credit is due. Draco tells me that you have quite a friendship with Harry Potter as well."

I smiled wickedly, it's almost as if I'd brought the subject up myself. "I'd be a fool not to, do you not agree, Mr. Malfoy?"

"How do you mean?" Lucius asked carelessly while Draco's eyes widened.

"Well, Harry Potter is definitely a powerful friend to have, is he not? And I would be a fool to put myself at odds with any of his friends especially over a perfectly irrelevant reason like blood status." I watched carefully to see how Lucius' features changed. His previously genial, although disingenuous, behavior abruptly turned cold.

"Don't get me wrong, pure-blood magic is well, _purest_ , but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Power does not discriminate, Mr. Malfoy. So why should I? " I added. Lucius features relaxed into that of calculating interest. I wasn't sure if it was because of what I had said or because I said it.

"An interesting notion, to be sure." Lucius said. "I'll leave you and Draco to enjoy the rest of the party."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, again, for the invitation." I nodded.

"Of course." And with that Lucius walked back into the crowd of guests and Draco gave a triumphant laugh.

"HA! I knew it. I called it at the beginning of the year! You've been playing Potty and Weasel all this time!" Draco could barely contain his satisfaction.

"Do shut up Draco. You haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." I said quietly as I caught sight of a rather familiar billowing black cloak from across the room.

"What do you mean? I just heard you! You admitted to it, and I called it!" Draco repeated smugly.

"You obviously weren't paying attention then, Draco." I looked at him. "If you recall I said that I don't discriminate because of blood status. I said that it was 'perfectly irrelevant' if I recall correctly."

Draco frowned at me. "But you said that pure blood was purest. You agreed with our views. You all but said that you were going to ignore it just for the sake of power!"

"I lied." I shrugged at him. Draco's jaw dropped. "And if you know what's good for you, you won't go running your mouth to your father dearest again." I scowled at him.

"Who do you think you are? Blabbing my business to anyone who'll hear. I thought you were better than that. I thought we had an understanding."

"He's my father." Draco sneered. "I tell him everything."

"I have never, not once, ever spoken to anybody about anything you've said to me and I never will. If you had two brain cells to rub together you wouldn't either." I snapped.

Draco turned red and opened his mouth angrily before I cut him off. "I've already told you. Knowledge is power. Why in Salazar's name would you ever willingly give up information for nothing in return?"

"He's my father!" Draco repeated again angrily.

"And you don't think he doesn't keep things from you?" I asked.

"No! My father tells me everything." Draco insisted stamping his foot petulantly.

"Oh Draco," I sighed unhappily. "Please tell me you aren't this naïve."

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me or my father!" He snapped. "When you can prove that he's keeping things from me then maybe I'll listen to you. Until then you can sod off." Draco stalked away and I sighed.

Ultimately, him telling Lucius that I hadn't meant a word of what I'd said to him earlier wouldn't really put that much of a hitch in my plans. In the end Lucius would hide something from Draco if he wasn't already. I'd have to sit down and think through all of the books and movies to see if there was something. All I needed to do was to plant doubt in Draco's mind.

The more I could change him before sixth year the better. It would be that much easier to turn him to my side if he already mistrusted Lucius.

Alastair caught my eye from across the room and all but ordered me to his side with one look. He was deeply entrenched in a conversation with Narcissa Malfoy and a group of other wizards and witches I didn't recognize.

I sighed and plastered my affectionate daughter look before prancing over to his side. "Salut papa, ça va?"

"Où sont ton manières." He scolded lightly. He'd said his line perfectly. I was half worried. It'd taken him weeks to pronounce 'manières' properly. I blushed at the incredulous adults and crossed my hands behind my back before saying:

" Sorry. "

"Whatever for?" Narcissa asked. She didn't understand French, which was okay. We weren't saying anything important. It was just there to reinforce our backstory.

"I interrupted your conversation. I should have known better. " I said meekly.

Narcissa laughed. "Don't fret love. It's alright. Your father was just telling me how you all play instruments and perform together."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Papa likes to do things as a family so we all learned to play instruments so we could play together. I love it." I blushed for good measure and looked up at my 'father' adoringly.

"Why don't you play something for us!" Narcissa beamed excitedly.

"We don't have our instruments." Alastair said noncommittally. "I don't know if your guests would want to suffer through our playing."

"But Papa we play so well!" I interrupted. "And Tante Michelle is always trying to convince us to play at concerts."

"Don't boast, Lucia" Alastair frowned at me.

Narcissa waved her hand. "I'm sure that the Grey Witches wouldn't mind lending you their instruments. And according to Tante Michelle," Narcissa smiled. "You all play wonderfully."

"Only if you all would like to hear us." Alastair said humbly and the others in the group nodded and smiled. "Well alright then if you insist."

"Wonderful!" Narcissa clapped. In mere minutes we were surrounded by all of the guests. I sat at the piano and cracked my fingers nervously while Alastair and Artemisia fiddled with their borrowed violin and cello respectively.

"Try and relax, darling." Artemisia smiled quietly at me. "You'll do fine."

I nodded at her.

Artemisia brandished her bow and looked at Alastair who looked at me and waited for my signal. I took a deep breath and began.

My fingers lightly danced on the keys. Artemisia joined me soon after dragging the bow deliberately over the strings of her cello. The sound was soft and haunting

She played a chord and I responded with my own. Artemisia again traded chords with me until her part ended.

Alastair joined our trio and I took the melody at the higher end of the keys. I only had to use one hand as I flourished over the notes. They played in tandem taking over the agitation as the piercing melody rang out from the piano.

Schubert's Piano Trio was always a sad song to me even during the lighter parts. There was something about it that seemed so…final.

I stumbled over an arpeggio but corrected quickly and tried to ignore the flush that filled my cheeks.

The piece reached a crescendo and stopped so abruptly that a few of the guests went to clap before we quietly started playing again and reintroduced the main theme, this time the violin and the cello played harmonies alongside the piano's melody instead of playing the descending chords.

We moved through the rest of the piece with practiced grace, trading off and on the melody. We reached the climax and the crescendo I was most worried about. I was playing so quickly I was sure I would stumble again over the notes and I almost panicked when my hands started to cramp. I remembered Artemisia's advice and tried to relax.

The main theme was introduced the last time and at a fourth of the original speed gaining more and more volume until I reached my broken glissando and the two string instruments drew their last line.

Alastair pulled his violin away from his chin and bowed.

The hall was filled with applause and I blushed again. I hated being in the spotlight; it was so much harder to get things done when everyone was looking at you.

Lucius stood from his seat. "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, it was a pleasure playing for you all." Alastair bowed. He moved to put the violin back and Lucius looked surprised.

"Call me Lucius, please," He waved his hand. "And surely you can play one or two more songs for us?" He asked and the crowd murmured in agreement. I narrowed my eyes at Alastair; the man was a bloody genius. It'd made me wonder how much greater he could have been if his talents were put to use in Slytherin rather than in Ravenclaw.

"Well, Lucia did express some interest in a couple of solo pieces…" Alastair brought his fingers to his chin thoughtfully. "She may even sing," He leaned in conspiratorially, "If you manage to convince her."

"Lucia, you will be willing, of course, to grace us with another performance?" Lucius asked. All eyes were on me once more and I couldn't help but blush. Malfoy smirked meanly at me from the crowd and I bit my lip.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. It would be an honor." I bowed my head. Artemisia winked at me and my 'parents' left me to perform on my own. I swallowed and sat back down at the piano.

I decided to play Lacrimosa from Mozart's requiem. I started slowly, quietly, and let the piano do all the work for me. This too was a haunting melody. I faintly remembered the meaning of the lyrics that usually accompanied this part of the requiem.

It spoke of the sad day when the sinners would be judged by God and asked for Jesus' mercy.

The irony struck me when I realized the piece I had decided to play spoke of sinners while I sat in a room full of sinners in their own right. Many of the people present had made it their life's work to try and eradicate a whole group of people. There would come a day when they were all judged whether it be by the God in the song or some other being.

I finished this song much more quickly, the piano solo being much shorter than the full orchestral version. I was once again received with polite applause.

"You must sing for us." Lucius demanded when I tried to make my escape. "I'm sure you have a lovely voice if your piano skills are anything to show for."

I cursed the day I decided to take up performing arts in an effort to beef up my college resume. I was no good at sports so music was my only way to look impressive.

"Very well." I agreed grudgingly.

I decided to play Haley Reinhart's cover of Can't Help Falling in Love. I licked my lips and took a deep breath.

 _"Wise men say,_

 _Only fools rush in._

 _But I can't help_

 _Falling in love, with you."_

I caught Malfoy's incredulous look from across the piano and I did my best to ignore him.

" _Oh shall I stay,_

 _Would it be a sin?_

 _Oh if I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you."_

I decided to close my eyes when I caught sight of Alastair's self-satisfied smile. I knew the notes by heart so I didn't need to look at the keys: product of a slow social life if you were wondering. I concentrated on keeping my soft palate raised and taking proper breaths.

 _"Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea,_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Somethings are meant to be._

It felt like an eternity had passed since I'd started singing but the song in reality was quite short. That didn't stop me from cutting the song in half by skipping the repeats of the chorus and hook to get me out of the spotlight quicker.

 _Oh, take my hand._

 _Take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you._

 _Oh, oh for I, I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you."_

I pulled my fingers away from the keys and opened my eyes hesitantly when a hand came to rest on my shoulder.

"Well done Lucia." Alastair gave me a proud smile, all of his white teeth flashing at me.

"That was lovely Lucia." Lucius clapped. "And just in time too, dinner is served. Ladies and Gentlemen if you would all please move to the dining room." The crowd shuffled towards the promise of food and I let out a relieved sigh.

The dining room was massive and had three large tables with plenty room for the guests to sit at. Every seat had a little notecard with a name written on it in fancy calligraphy. I sneered. Assigned seats. I should've guessed. And to make it better I had been put next to Draco who stiffened the moment he caught sight of me making my way to his table.

"Are you going to sulk all night?" I asked him while I draped my napkin over my lap.

His jaw clenched under his smooth white skin and I sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." I looked up when someone pulled the chair across from me out making a dull scraping noise.

"Professor Snape?" My eyes widened, I knew I'd recognized that black cloak. "I didn't know you were going to be here!"

Snape cocked an eyebrow at me before sitting down and ignoring me completely. He was soon in a very deep conversation with another wizard who was sitting next to Lucius Malfoy. Snape was dressed in well-cut and expensive looking dress robes. All black of course. He wore what looked like a muggle tuxedo underneath his robes with a white shirt, black bow tie, and black vest. It was strange to see him in anything other than his stiff black robes buttoned up to his neck.

The meal was tense and filled with meaningless small talk. It was only interrupted by another one of my coughing fits, which had kept getting worse for weeks. I wondered for a moment if I was coming down with pertussis.

Draco refused to speak to me and I quickly grew bored by the whole party. I kept shooting Professor Snape glances, wondering what he had been up to over break and whether he would like his Christmas gift when I sent it to him.

Dinner ended, and Draco couldn't seem to get away from me fast enough. Lucius still seemed to be on good terms with me when I spoke with him so I assumed Draco hadn't spoken to him yet although I couldn't be sure. Lucius might just be putting up a show for his own benefit.

There was nothing like having people think you liked them even when you didn't to keep them in a vulnerable and ignorant position.

After Draco had disappeared into the crowd I looked for Alastair. He was carrying Draco's gift with him and I had decided that now would be a good a time as any to give Draco his gift. Hopefully it would lighten him up a touch.

"Papa, où est le cadeau de Draco?" I asked him.

He nodded and pulled out a package from his coat pocket. "Viola."

I'd decided to only bring the book with me and send the rest of his gift by owl. I wasn't about to hand him a massive gift in the middle of a party full of random people I'd never met and who were probably all Slytherins. It would look like some sort of bribe to win Draco's friendship.

I frowned when Alastair pulled out another package. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Le cadeau de Snape." He whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Of course he had known Snape would be here. I took both and stalked off to find Draco. I found him sulking in the corner of the ballroom and his features darkened when he saw me approach.

"What do you want?" He scowled at me.

"I've come to give you your gift." I rolled my eyes at him. Draco relaxed his tense shoulders a touch as he was overcome with curiosity.

"Gift?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Yes, of course. You're my friend Draco. Did you really think I wouldn't get you a gift?" I asked him as I handed him the package. It was wrapped in green paper that had black snakes slithering around it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well open it and you'll know." I rolled my eyes. Draco tentatively pulled the way the wrappings as I coughed lightly into the back of my hand.

"A book?" He asked flatly, almost disappointedly, as he looked up at me.

"Not just any book," I shook my head. "One of the _best_ fantasy books of all time."

Draco scoffed at me. "Who do I look like to you, Granger?"

I smirked. "I bet you fifty galleons that you're going to love it." Draco shook his head at me again but I caught the faintest of smiles on his lips. "Deal." He finally said shaking my hand.

"And after you pay me, I'll give you the next installment in the series." I promised backing away.

"Yeah okay." Draco turned away with the book still clutched in his fist. I smiled at his back and turned to find Professor Snape. It was time for him to receive his gift as well.

* * *

Severus Snape only hated one thing more than he hated parties. _Christmas parties_. Everyone always felt the need to feel particularly cheerful at said events and it always made him want to vomit. Every ringing laugh was impossibly grating and left him with a migraine to rival all others.

Luckily he wasn't often invited to parties so he didn't have to deal with them. He typically only had to suffer through the Christmas feast at Hogwarts but the Malfoys had thought it appropriate to invite him to their annual Christmas ball this year to mark the arrival of their only son at Hogwarts. And as Draco's _favorite_ teacher it was only natural that he should attend.

So Snape was stuck waiting for an appropriate time to try and make his escape from the forced polite conversation and back to his quarters in the Hogwarts dungeons with his books and his potions ingredients. He currently stood against a back wall in the ballroom watching couples dance gracefully on the dance floor and others chatting idly in small clusters surrounding it.

All of the guests had started speaking louder and louder after their fourth or fifth firewhisky and he couldn't help but sneer in disdain at their sloppy over exaggerated movements. Severus Snape was proud to say that he hadn't had a drop of alcohol in twenty years. His father had been a vicious drunk and after one particularly cruel prank he vowed never touch that vile liquid again.

He would never be that vulnerable again.

A small figure appeared at his side and he glanced down to see who had disturbed his relative solitude.

"Happy Christmas Professor," The Anderson girl said watching the crowd just as he had been not moments before.

"Indeed." He sneered at her.

"I was hoping I could give you your Christmas gift." The girl looked up at him and her cheeks turned pink as if she was embarrassed by the whole situation. But Snape wasn't too concerned about that; he was more concerned about her motives.

"Christmas gift?" Snape asked incredulous.

"Of course Professor. Although I doubt you'd want to open it here." Anderson held up the small package, which he appraised warily as if it might bite him. The girl coughed into her elbow and nodded towards the French doors that led out into a courtyard.

He gave the ballroom one last sweeping glance before following her out.

Snape closed the doors behind him and cast several warming spells and privacy charms to ensure that a) they were warm and b) that they wouldn't be interrupted. Snape looked up at the sky for a moment. It wasn't snowing but the dark tumbling clouds in the horizon suggested that that wouldn't be true for long.

The girl shuffled awkwardly for a moment before handing him the package roughly. "Here,"

Snape stared at the package unblinkingly for a moment before quirking an eyebrow at the girl.

"Well go on," The girl urged him impatiently when he remained stationary. "Open it."

He sighed and then carefully peeled back the wrapping and stared at the empty vial within. Snape immediately felt confused. What was it supposed to be? He looked down at the vial then up at the girl than down at the vial again.

"I… don't know what to say." He finally muttered unsure about whether or not he should thank her and how to do it without hurting her feelings. He hadn't received a Christmas gift in a very long time and it felt wrong to throw it back at someone's face even if the gift was thoroughly asinine.

"My my," The girl laughed. "I've made the great Severus Snape speechless. I never thought I'd see the day." She teased. Snape scowled at her and she coughed into her sleeve again, deeper. It was a prank; he knew it. Snape readied his most vicious insults on intelligence to throw at her when she started to speak again.

"I've never seen you so uncomfortable in my life. Let me explain the gift, I'm sure you're confused." The girl smiled more comfortable than before. "I've been thinking about what I should get you for weeks now but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what. I didn't want to get you anything to do with potions because that was to easy."

She began pacing back and forth her eyebrows furrowed slightly over her forest green eyes. "So I decided that I was going to give you something I was sure you'd be dying to have. Answers." The girl stopped and looked back at him. She opened her mouth to speak but started coughing violently again.

"Excuse me." She shook her head after the coughing subsided. Snape narrowed his eyes at her but let it go, he was very curious to know what she meant by answers and what it had to do with the empty vial.

"I decided that you could ask me one question, any question at all, and I would give you the answer truthfully and in the form of a memory that you could view whenever you wanted." Lucia stared at him carefully.

Interesting. This was not at all what he had expected.

"I figured," she started again. "That since we've made a wizard's oath that anything I tell you will be safe and this will be the easiest way to prove to you that we're on the same side." She finished slightly out of breath.

Ah, that made more sense. The girl waved her wand at a nearby bench and cleared the snow from it before sitting down.

"You don't have to ask now." She said. "I thought you might like some time to decide what you would like to know the most."

Snape cocked an eyebrow at her. "How very thoughtful of you." He drawled. She grimaced but he felt less remorse knowing that this was just a tool to gain his trust.

"I just thought…you might like this better." She managed before coughing again.

Snape frowned at her. "What's wrong with you? You've been coughing like that all night."

She rolled her eyes at him and he had a rather violent urge to deduct points despite the fact that they weren't in school. Had no one ever taught her that it was rude to roll ones eyes?

"I don't cough for my own amusement." Anderson watched me carefully as I slipped the vial into my pocket.

"I'll take you up on your offer and get back to you with my question at a later date."

She smiled at him brilliantly and Snape sneered at her.

"Good." She stood from the bench before swaying suddenly. His hand flew to her shoulder reflexively to steady her.

"Miss Anderson?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, just a dizzy spell." She mumbled trying to maintain her balance.

"You're slurring your words. Sit down." Snape ordered pushing the girl back down onto the bench. She closed her eyes as she tried to draw in even breaths. Tried and failed, each breath was shakier and more labored then the one before.

Her eyes finally flew open and she coughed, deep raspy. "I c-can't, "she gasped. "I can't breath." She wheezed. The more she tried to catch her breath the worse it seemed to get. She sounded like she was suffocating.

Her eyes filled with panic and Snape pulled out his wand muttering a series of diagnostic spells. Her lungs were filling with fluid. She was drowning. In moments Snape was casting every first-aid spell he could think of to try to clear the girls lungs.

He didn't sign up for this.

She took her first full breath and almost cried with relief but as suddenly as the relief appeared the labored breaths returned. Lucia coughed into her hand and recoiled when she saw blood staining her palm.

"Help." She managed to wheeze, panicked. Lucia clutched his free hand and Snape froze for a moment at the foreign sensation before her panicked breaths drew his focus once more.

The girl's bloodstained lips were turning blue and nothing he was doing seemed to be working.

It was when she finally fainted from oxygen deprivation that Snape decided it was time to seek help. He burst through the French doors in search of the girl's father who he saw was at the other end of the hall.

What was his name? Alaric? Atticus?

The man glanced at Snape and immediately paled when his eyes found Snape's bloodstained palms. In moments he was at Snape's side.

"What happened? Where is she?" He asked.

"Outside." Snape nearly sprinted to the courtyard but restrained himself. He had a feeling that a commotion would only make things worse. Another troublesome thought entered his mind and he wondered suspiciously how the Avery fellow knew that his daughter was in peril of dying.

They found the girl writhing on the floor. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head.

Andrew, or whatever, kneeled at her side and pulled out his wand before pointing it at her chest and pulling it up to her mouth, extracting something silvery and light. She gasped and relaxed, her form going limp.

"What did this to her." Snape demanded.

The man looked up his eyes filled with guilt. "I did."

* * *

P/N Ah! Things are happening! What do you guys think happened to Lucy? I've left several clues that something like this might happen. I hope you guys picked up on it. Leave a review and tell me your theories! Remember, if you leave a review you get a sneak peek of the next chapter! Thanks again.

Until next time,

Lucy


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I'm back guys! Sorry for the stupidly long wait. I had kinda written myself into a corner and I couldn't find the right way back until now. So I hope you guys enjoy it. Remember if you leave a review you get a sneak peek of the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed followed and favorited. And also thanks to everyone who stuck with this story even when I was MIA for so long. You guys are champs. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 17

The Butterfly Effect

"The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed…"-Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Everything ached. My lungs, muscles, my head, I just wanted the pain to stop. I could hear voices, dull and muffled, floating around me. But I couldn't quite pinpoint to whom they belonged to.

At one point I tried to open my eyes but found that they were weighed down like lead. I tried to move my body but realized that I couldn't. Be it from exhaustion or something else entirely. Before I had time to panic over my partial paralysis I was falling back into oblivion.

"She should be waking up soon."

Someone sighed. "I knew this might happen but never did I imagine would it be this bad."

"You mustn't blame yourself. It's for the greater good. The life of one does not outweigh the lives of the many."

A bitter taste swelled on my tongue. Who were they to decide how much my life was worth?

"Where is she!" The male voice suddenly exclaimed angrily. "She said she would be here if something like this happened! I only just saved the girl and even then I might not have—"

"Hush!" Someone else admonished. "The girl." It warned.

What! I almost wanted to scream. He might not even what? And who was this 'she' they were talking about. Was it the person who transported me in the first place?

"She should be waking up soon." The voice repeated. Something suddenly changed about my body. Everything felt many times lighter like my limbs had melted away. My eyes opened of their own volition and I saw who had been speaking over me.

Alastair and Artemisia were huddled around my bedside, both with concern etched on their faces. I wondered if they truly were worried for my wellbeing because they cared about me personally or because they were worried they would no longer have a pawn to maneuver if I died.

"Lucia." Artemisia brushed my tangled curls away from my face. "How are you my darling?" I melted into her palm despite myself. I knew her motives and yet I couldn't help myself when I felt comforted from her mothering.

"What happened?" I croaked. Artemisia handed me a glass of water which I drank greedily as Alastair sat back and scrubbed his face.

"When I brought you…here…I had to—" Alastair groaned as if it pained him to speak. "You are not magical. Not a drop of magical blood runs through your veins." He stared at me as if to check that I was registering his statement.

Of course I knew I hadn't had any magic when I was back in my world. There was no such thing. And Alastair's statement only served to confuse me. Why would my lack of magic then be relevant to my current situation?

"You had to be given magic." Alastair further explained. It suddenly struck me that I never questioned my ability to use magic at all since my arrival. I had just taken it at face value. I guess I had just swept it under the umbrella of things that I explained as part of the magic that brought me here.

"Magic can't be created or destroyed. It exists in and of itself. It can be transferred from parent to child and that is it. Magic could never be stolen or given which is why the idea of magic being stolen by the muggleborns was absolutely ludicrous." Artemisia said slowly as if letting me know that my cat had just died.

"I don't understand." I stuttered. What were they getting at?

"Magic couldn't be given or taken until very recently." Artemisia looked at her companion. "Alastair discovered how to—"

"How to give me magic?" I whispered. "Wait, if magic can't be created, only given and taken, then who's magic do I have?"

Alastair looked at me. "Mine."

Alastair had given up his magic so that I could change the past. I didn't know if he was being selfish or generous. Did he long for a different future so much that he would do anything? I shook my head and asked. "How? And what does that have to do with what happened on Christmas?"

"Your body wasn't born with the ability to carry magic, Lucia." Alastair shifted in his seat. "Have you had any strange symptoms? Behaving strangely?" He asked me.

I thought back to my very first day and how I had almost burst into tears upon realizing I was no longer in my world which was very unlike me, I rarely ever cried and on further reflection realized that I would have been more thrilled than anything to find myself in the magical world of my childhood. I thought to the random dizzy spells and almost fainting in the halls. I thought of the bursts of rage and grief.

"Where does magic go when you put it in someone?" I asked dumbly.

"Why do you ask?" Alastair frowned at me.

"It's been messing with me neurologically ever since I arrived." I looked at him. "It's like a cancer or a transplanted organ that my body is rejecting." I took a deep breath and asked again. "Where did you put it?"

"Everywhere." He answered.

I let out a gust of air as if I had been punched. I might as well have been.

"Can you take it out of me?" I asked carefully.

"I already have…" Alastair said.

"But?" I pressed.

He paused and looked at Artemisia who nodded. "The damage is done."

"What do you mean?" My mouth dried at the looks they both gave me.

"You're dying."

I felt like I had been dowsed with cold water. My entire body felt numb and I blinked at the pair uncomprehendingly.

"I'm dying." I repeated blankly just to see how the words would feel in my mouth. _I'm dying._

Alastair grasped my hand. "I suggest you take back the magic I gave you initially and finish your task so that you might do some good before you…"

 _Before I die._

"Won't it just kill me faster? How long do I have?" I felt like I was speaking through a mouth full of sand.

"We had your Professor Snape assist us in developing a potion that could disguise your magic from your immune system. We haven't tested it yet on a human but the results thus far have been promising." Alastair explained.

I paused for a moment. How did they rope Snape into this and how long have I been out that they had time to develop a potion like this? I felt a twinge shoot through my temple and I glanced up surprised.

"Your Professor was more than willing to help after I explained your situation." Alastair said. I glared at him for peeking into my mind and quickly put up my rudimentary Occlumency shields.

"Wait, you told Snape?" I gaped at them when it finally sunk in what they'd said.

"Just that you had a unique condition concerning your magic." Alastair assured me smoothly. I relaxed into the bed and nodded.

"How long have I been…unconscious," I grimaced "That you had time to develop a prototype."

Alastair looked down at his hands again and Artemisia answered for him. "Your winter break ends in two days."

I quickly calculated and blanched when I realized I'd been out cold for weeks. "And if the potion doesn't work?" I asked.

"Then you will have to operate without magic until it does." Alastair told me.

I brought my hand to my face and pinched the bridge of my nose. "How do you expect me to pull off any task without magic while I have to attend magic school? What would you like me to tell all of my pureblood Slytherin elitist friends about my sudden inability to perform magic?"

"You're a clever girl," Alastair smiled softly "I'm sure you'll figure something out if you have to."

"I don't want to be clever!" I snapped at him. "I don't want to figure something out! I want to go home! I want to _live_ —" My voice broke and the tears began flowing.

"Oh, darling." Artemisia sighed pityingly and wrapped me in her arms. I refused to let out a single sound but couldn't stop the tears washing down my face. I didn't want to die. I wanted to become a doctor and have a husband and kids. I wanted a big house and a nice car and to watch movies and eat good food. I wanted to go skydiving and travel the world. I didn't want to fight a war that wasn't even mine to fight.

* * *

The next day my solitude was broken when Dory had decided to bring in my Christmas presents that had sat untouched under the tree while I was comatose. She tried to comfort me, "Miss will be all right. Master and Professor Snape will fix miss up, you'll see." I had nothing to say, so I didn't and she left.

I fingered the brightly colored wrappings numbly, not really caring what was inside but knowing that I would have to open them and pretend to be happy when I saw everyone back at school.

I pulled the first one onto my lap and tore away the green and silver paper. It was a group gift from my roommates. An enchanted nail polish that changed colors to match my mood and even spelled out words on my nails if I was feeling especially strong about something. There was an amusing depiction of the nail polish morphing to form expletives across the wearer's nails.

The next was from Harry. It was wrapped poorly in more silver paper and tied with a black bow. It was a chocolate frog card with the image of Albus Dumbledore on it. A small note fell out of the wrappings which I picked up an examined. _I found him_. It read simply. He'd found Nicolas Flamel which was splendid news now that my only purpose left in my now quickly ending life was to right the mistakes of the past.

Ron had sent me a tattered old book about dragons which had 'Charlie Weasley' scribbled on the inside of the front cover. The twins had sent me a trick mirror that put fake blemishes on your reflection and gave you bad advice on how to remove them.

 _Oh, love, that spot is ready to pop and I know just the spell…_

And surprisingly, Mrs. Weasley had sent me a lumpy green Christmas sweater with a silver L on the front. Her gift also came with chocolate fudge.

I opened Hermione's gift and marveled at the antiquated camera in my lap. It was a polaroid camera. The note she had accompanied it with said that it was her mother's old camera which she explained was quite popular in the muggle world in the 70s and 80s because it was a way to take pictures and quickly develop the film with special muggle 'potion' that was already on the picture paper. She went on to say that she would like to show me several other muggle objects because it might be an interesting cultural exchange. It almost made me laugh to know that Hermione felt the need to try to explain muggle things to me as if I were not a muggle myself.

I didn't bother to read the instructions on how to operate the camera because the hipster fascination with cameras like these at uni was almost to the point of fetishism. I'd come across enough to know how to use one. I held the camera up and snapped a photo of myself to see if it worked properly. The square undeveloped photo slid out of the bottom and I shook it gently so that the solution would dry and the picture would appear. Surely enough it did and I stared at my unsmiling face and sunken eyes with interest.

So this was what a person on death row looked like.

I put both the camera and photo aside when Midna leapt onto my lap and purred gently into my hands.

"Hey sweetheart." I muttered softly running my fingers through her silken fur. She looked at me with her big blue eyes that looked almost sad. I frowned softly when I saw a grey streak stain her fur right over her left eye. "What happened Midna?" I frowned and tried wiping the stain away. Was it dirt? But nothing I did made the stain go away so I shrugged it off.

I picked up my last gift and read the tag thoughtfully. It was from Draco. Inside was a ring, thick and silver with two tiny snakes coiling around each other in the opposite direction, almost like a strand of DNA, so that the heads met in the middle and it sat on top of emerald cloth. I picked up the ring and frowned when I hear odd jangling coming from underneath the cloth. I pulled it up and saw that there was a pile of galleons there.

I read the attached note.

 _Saw this and thought it would be best that you had it so that you could wear it and remember who your true friends are. It burns hot when someone untrustworthy is around._

 _P.S. I want the next installment._

I barked out a harsh laugh. The galleons, I'd won the bet. Midna batted the golden coins with her paw curiously, attracted to their shining hue. There was a knock on the door before it creaked open almost hesitantly.

"Professor Snape." The man looked at me carefully like he was afraid about how I was going to react.

"I received an owl that you had woken up…how are you feeling?" He asked me approaching bed. I had still been too weak to get up.

"Fine." I shrugged trying not to flinch at the flat inflectionless tone of my voice. It sounded like I was dead already. Snape nodded and pulled out a pouch from his robes.

"Your father explained the situation to me. Since your…condition is so unique it was difficult to produce a solution." He kept speaking slowly like I wouldn't understand if he didn't.

"I've managed to create a potion that should mask your magic from your immune system." He pulled out a vial of black liquid.

"Should," I repeated flatly. Snape cocked an eyebrow at my impertinent tone.

"Know, Miss Anderson, that you are the only case of a magical person having their own body attack it's magic and subsequently itself. Forgive me if I cannot one hundred percent ensure the success of an experimental potion." He offered me the vial again.

I took it from him gently. Alastair had already given me his magic earlier that day. I pulled the stopper out and a plume of white smoke erupted from the vial.

I looked at Snape and he nodded before I tipped the contents back into my mouth. It slid down my throat like tar and it felt like I was swallowing an ice cube whole. I hissed in discomfort and waited as the liquid settled in my stomach and seemed to permeate every cell in my body until it numbed me to the core.

Colors flickered across my vision and I suddenly found myself in what looked like a cheap motel room. Men's clothes was strewn haphazardly on one of the twin beds and several news clippings and pictures of strange creatures were pinned to one of the walls.

" _Lucy_ ," A blonde woman in her mid-twenties laughed softly, sadly. Her clear blue eyes flickered away guiltily. There was a man there as well around the same age as the woman and he was dressed smartly in grey slacks and a grey waist coat. His short sleeves were rolled up and the top three buttons of his shirt undone like he wanted to give off the air of carelessness without compromising his style. His brown hair was parted and combed neatly and his eyes were closed. He seemed to be in deep concentration. " _Wow, it's…weird seeing you like this…so young."_

"What is this? Who are you?" I demanded shakily, trying my damnedest to appear confident and self-assured.

 _"I— It's me."_ She took a hesitant step forward looking heartbroken. "It's Avery.'

My jaw fell in disbelief before I frowned. "Anderson? No, that's impossible. You disappeared after your mother died in that fire. Not to mention, Avery Jackson is fifteen years old. You're not fifteen years old." Why—? How—? It didn't make sense. There would be no reason or way that Avery could send me—would send me…here. It was impossible. She was innocent. A child.

The image wavered violently.

 _"Slater?_ " The woman asked sharply. " _What's happening?"_

He groaned a little as if in pain. _"I'm losing the connection. Hurry up."_

 _"Listen we don't have much time but once I figure out how to get to you, I'm going to find a way to fix this."_ She promised.

 _"_ Fix this?" I watched the woman, stunned, as she nodded. "Fix me. You can fix what's wrong with me." I demanded, dared to hope. Alastair had alluded to his friend multiple times before. A mutual friend. One that had the power to pull all of this off. "Are you really Avery?" I asked. She smiled sadly and she blurred again violently.

Avery's face contorted with guilt and grief as the image flickered again. _"I'll figure this out!"_

My eyes opened and I gasped as if I had been holding my breath for several minutes. Snape was standing over me his face pale.

"What happened?" I croaked.

He shook his head dumbstruck. "I don't know. Your eyes were glowing and there was this high pitched noise…"

I suddenly realized that the windows had all been shattered.

"I did that?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not sure…maybe it was accidental magic?" Snape frowned his eyes wary. "How do you feel?"

I frowned and took a quick inventory of myself. "The same…I think. How should I feel?"

 _"_ I am not sure, to be honest." Snape answered. "Perhaps if you attempt some magic?" Snape offered reluctantly. He looked like he wasn't very comfortable with me performing even the simplest of spells in the event of a catastrophic incident. But there was only one way to check if the potion had worked.

I took up my wand from my nightstand and gave it a gentle swish and flick. "Wingardium Leviosa." The cup I had attempted to levitate shuddered but remained grounded. I didn't fell any adverse affects from my attempt like before but the absence of levitation frightened me.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I repeated again firmly. The cup didn't so much as quiver. Snape cast a diagnostic spell and nodded to himself.

"Your vitals are steady so your magic isn't attacking you anymore." He said curiously.

"Yes, but it isn't working at all either." I hissed.

"Watch your tone with me." Snape warned and I looked away chagrinned. I hadn't meant to snap at him. He was only trying to help.

"I'm sorry." I told him sincerely and he frowned at me momentarily.

"It is forgotten."

We sat there silently for a moment before I looked back up at him. "What am I going to do?"

Snape's eyes flickered down to look at me before he turned his gaze back to the shattered windows. "Unfortunately, Miss Anderson, I do not have all the answers despite your desire for that to be so."

"Can you imagine what they'll say when they find out?" I asked him blankly. "Squib. I'll be a laughing stock. I'll be useless, Professor."

"They?" He repeated quietly. "Your housemates?"

I shook my head. "The school, sir. I'm not beloved, by any means, at school. I've made quite a few enemies…" A thought suddenly occurred to me. "And now I have no means of protecting myself…lovely."

Snape frowned at me, "Have you really antagonized your peers so much that they would attack you?"

"Yes…No—I don't know," I said. "The point is that I wouldn't be able to protect myself if anyone ever tried to attack me."

"…I'll be helpless." I said numbly. "Useless."

"I grow weary of you're wallowing." Snape spun on his heel his black robes billowing out behind him, his hands folded behind his back.

"What?" I snapped, stung.

"Oh woe is you, your magic is blocked." Snape sneered. "It's tiring. You should focus your energy to trying to find a solution _not_ pitying yourself."

I stared at his back as a plan suddenly fell into place in my head. "You're right…"

Snape looked at me over his shoulder imperiously. "I know."

"Can you still extract memories from me or do I have to do it myself?" I asked him quickly and he frowned.

"I can extract them…" I could hear his unspoken ' _why do you ask_ '.

"It's time for you to decide what you would like most to see, Professor. And once you ask what I think you'll ask…I'm going to need your help." My heart pounded in my chest at the implications of what I was about to do and how they might affect the future. I knew I was going to have to tread carefully to make sure I didn't do more damage then good.

"Do you still have your Christmas gift Professor?"

* * *

P/N Big developments! And Snape is finally going to find out some big stuff about Lucy...dun Dun DUN! Tell me what y'all thought. Did you like it? Hate it? Leave a review! Remember everyone who does will get a sneak peek of the next chapter and every review galvanizes me to write. Thank you!


End file.
